Cinderella Miley Style
by A-Million-Miles-Too-Close
Summary: She juggles family, friends, school and being a personal slave. Follow her through the tribulations of being a modern day Cinderella. MileyxShane MileyxJason MitchiexNate AlexxShane. HM/CampRock/WOWP crossover, this is now LEGAL and REPOSTED!
1. Trailer

**She was an ordinary girl**

_Shows Miley with her Mother and Father laughing._

**Until tragedy hit. **

_Shows Miley looking at a picture of her Mother, tears falling down her face._

**Now she has a new family.**

_Shows Miley looking at Alex and Lilly._

**And suddenly finds herself becoming a modern day Cinderella.**

'_I need you to pick up my dry cleaning, make sure you don't wreck it either, it's important'_

'_MILEY, HURRY UP WITH THE DINNER!'_

**What happens when she finds best friends**

_Flashes to Miley laughing and joking with Shane, Mitchie and Nate._

**And finally decides enough is enough. **

"_No you know what, I'm sick and fed up of being pushed around by you and your evil cow of a daughter"_

**Will everything turn out the way she hoped?**

"_This could totally destroy her Lil!"_

_**Follow Miley through the up's**_

_Show's Miley and Shane laughing. _

_**The downs**_

"_Robbie-Ray, he – he died last night"_

**The love. **

"_I think I'm falling for him Mitch"_

**The schemes. **

"_We're going to act like we're in a relationship, I know you might think we're just stooping to Shane's level, but he kind of deserves this"_

"_Didn't you hear, they slept together Saturday night"_

**And being a modern day Cinderella.**

**Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart. **

**Joe Jonas as Shane Gray **

**Emily Osment as Lilly Russo**

**Selena Gomez as Alex Russo**

**Demi Lovato as Mitchie Torress**

**Nick Jonas as Nate Gray**

**Kevin Jonas as Jason Gray**

**Billy Ray Cyrus as Robbie-Ray Stewart. **

**Frankie Jonas as Frankie Gray**

**Denise Jonas as Denise Gray**

**Paul Jonas as Paul Gray.**

Right, well the names have been changed, so this fic is no legal. **Everything** else is still the same though guys, so don't worry. (:

x


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One.**

Miley sighed as she looked at the photo of her Mother, wiping the stray tear that made its way down her cheek. Her Mum had passed away about 6 months ago now and every day seemed to get worse.

She'd been brought up well by both her Mother and Father, putting everyone else before herself. She hadn't been spoilt like a lot of her friends and she knew to treat people the way she'd like to be treated.

Her Father had recently married again, to a rich, ill mannered woman this time. Miley knew what she was after, everything that was his. She was very proud of everything she had, but was one of those people who flashed it around.

Miley had spoke to her father about this marriage, but he'd promised her everything would work out. He seemed happy enough, who was Miley to stop him being happy?

Her two step-sisters, Lilly and Alex, they really were something else.

Miley had natural beauty, her long brown hair had natural curls to it, framing her face perfectly. Her soft features, matched the tone of her skin and her small frame was just right to match the rest of her.

Lilly's hair was bottled blonde; Miley wasn't sure how many times it had actually been bleached over. Her hair was straightened every day, falling just below her shoulders, and falling over her face bringing attention to the bright blue contacts she wore.

Alex on the other hand had long, brown hair. Just like Mileys, although Alex's was always messed with, making it look perfect. Her eyes were a dark green, also contacts. Both of them were brutalised to perfection, only you could tell, it was painfully obvious.

Things had started out fine, Alex and Lilly had welcomed Miley and got her settled within the large house, taking her around. It was once the honeymoon was over, Miley noticed the changes. She was made to do most of the chores, Alex and Lilly used her for things and she was pushed to the back.

'MILEY!' She winced a little at the loudness of the voice.

'Yes?' She ran upstairs towards Alexs room.

'Where's my bag? I asked you to pack my school bag'

'It's downstairs, next to Lilly's'

Alex nodded, 'And you know not to interact with us at school unless we speak to you'

'Yeah' Miley sighed as she turned to walk to her own small room, changing into something for school. She joined Alex and Lilly downstairs quietly climbing into the car as their Mother dropped them off.

'We'll meet here at 4' Alex nodded at Miley before her and Lilly made their entrance.

Miley looked up at the school, before sighing and walking in looking down at her schedule. This was going to be harder than she'd thought.

'I'm sorry' She bent down quickly helping the person she's just bumped into pick their stuff up. She stood up coming face to face with a brown haired, brown eyed girl. The girl smiled her signature.

'Hey, I'm Mitchie. You must be new here?'

Miley nodded, 'And I have no clue where I'm supposed to be going'

'Here, hand me your schedule, I know what it's like to be new, this was me last year' Mitchie smiled taking Mileys schedule.

'Hey you have most of your classes with me, except Music, but you've got Nate in there with you'

'Nate?' Miley asked confused.

'Oh, he's my best friend. He's an awesome guy, I'm pretty sure you'll get on well with him. I'll take you to meet him at lunch' Mitchie smiled handing Miley her schedule back.

Miley smiled, 'Well thank you, but I don't want to be a burden'

'Don't be silly, I want to help. It's hard starting a new school with no friends, I know'

--

'Hey Nate!' Mitchie quickened her pace pulling Miley along with her.

He turned to smile at her as she sat next to him at the table, Miley slipping into the seat next to her. 'Hey Mitch, and ...'

'Miley'

'Well hey, nice to meet you' Nate smiled, causing her to smile back.

'Mileys new here and I thought we could help her out a bit? She's in your music classes

'Awesome. You into music then?'

She nodded. 'I've been singing since I was little, although I'm not sure if I'm any good'

'Time will tell. It'll be nice to be paired with someone who actually wants to be in that class'

'Hey pretty lady' Miley turned to look at who had just sat next to her, only to come face to face with a black hair, brown eyed boy. He looked a few years older than her, a little full of himself.

'Uh...'

'Shane not every girl wants to make out with you' Mitchie rolled her eyes.

'Shane this is Miley, Miley this is my older brother Shane' Nate added.

'Miley... that's a pretty name' Shane smiled.

'Thanks'

'Uh-oh. They found me, help me guys please'

Miley turned to look at who he was talking about only to notice Alex, Lilly and Abby walking over. Shane turned to look at Miley again, before resting his head on his hand and smiling at her.

'Shaney, what are you doing over here?'

'Spending time with my brother and my friends' He shrugged still not moving his eyes from looking at Miley, she blushed a little before looking up into her step sisters eyes.

'How do you know Miley?' Lilly asked dumbly.

'I don't, I was trying to get to know her before you interrupted' Shane sighed.

'How do you know Miley?' Nate asked looking up at them.

'Step sister' Lilly replied, causing both Miley and Alex to shot a look at her.

'Oh...' Mitchie spoke up looking at Miley and raising her eyebrow.

'Anyway Shane, come and sit with us' Alex smiled gripping his arm and pulling him up, shooting an apologetic look to them he followed after them.

'Step sister?'

'My Dad married their Mum' Miley shrugged.

'So why are you not hanging with them then?' Nate asked.

'We don't get along, at all' She sighed. 'I'm their personal skivvy'


	3. Chapter Two

**Two.**

'I need you to pick up my dry cleaning, make sure you don't wreck it either, it's important' Lilly handed her the receipt.

'Oh and next Friday I'll need you to help me get ready for Shane's party' Alex added.

'Can't you do it yourself?'

'Of course not, I need to look amazing and I can't do everything myself'

'He doesn't seem interested, why bother about a boy if they don't like you for who you are?'

'You have so much to learn Miley, Shane's not a normal lad, he's the one all the girls want, get with him, instant popularity'

'So you're using him?'

Alex shrugged. 'He's cute, not my type'

'MILEY, HURRY UP WITH THE DINNER!' Miley flinched a little as she heard her Step Mother shout through to her.

She was fed up with this now, being treated as a slave when she was as equal as they were. Placing the plated on the table, she shouted her in before grabbing her jacket.

'Excuse me, where do you think you're going?'

Miley stopped, trying to think of a believable lie. 'We're nearly out of food; I thought you might want me to go shopping. Be back later'

She sighed as she got out, spotting Mitchie and Nate stood at the bottom of the driveway.

'We thought you'd ditched us' Mitchie smiled as Miley joined them.

'I had to make dinner' Miley shrugged before pulling out her ringing phone 'Yeah sure Alex, yes. Bye'

'I can't really stay out long; I have some errands to run'

'Miley why do you let them boss you around like that?' Nate asked as they started to walk.

She shrugged, 'Makes life easier I guess'

'But you shouldn't have to put up with it; doesn't your Dad say anything?'

'He's away working at the moment and he's happy who am I to stand in the way of that? If I say something to them, I won't have a home whilst my Dad is away'

Mitchie shook her head. 'You're always welcome at mine'

'You've known me six weeks; I don't want to push everything on you too'

'Apart from Mitchie, you're one of my best friends, that's what we do look out for each other'

'Come on, let's go do these errands, take them back and then you can get some stuff, come stay at mine'

--

'What are you two doing here?' Alex stopped as she walked downstairs noticing Nate and Mitchie stood by the door.

'What's it to you?' Mitchie stood her ground.

'This is my house, which means I don't want you making it look trampy'

'Well it's my house and their my friends' Miley came downstairs slinging her bag over her shoulder and nodding at the two.

'And where are you going?'

'I'm staying at Mitchie's, you know, sleepovers, what friends do?' Miley smiled before slipping her shoes back on.

'I'm sure Mum hasn't said yes'

'She's your Mother, not mine. I only get told what to do by my Father' Miley shot back before opening the door letting Mitchie and Nate out first.

'Oh we both know that's not true'

Miley shook her head, closing the door behind her. Maybe making friends with Mitchie and Nate had been a good thing; she was starting to stick up for herself a little more. Why should she be pushed around when all she ever gave was respect?

'Hey guys, where you heading!?' They all turned to look at the car that had pulled up next to them.

'Hey Jason' Mitchie smiled as Nate walked over.

'I was going to walk the girls back to Mitchie's, unless anyone has a better idea?'

'Well jump in, it's freezing out there'

They all climbed in. 'We could head to ours and watch a movie, jam a little or something?'

'How rude, I'm Jason – Nate's oldest brother' He smiled catching Mileys eye in the windscreen mirror.

'Miley' she smiled.

'Oh so you're the famous Miley, I've heard a lot about you' Nate laughed as she looked confused.

--

'SHANE, FRANKIE?'

'Just me, Frankie, Mum and Dad are away for the weekend, remember?' Shane shouted back rolling his eyes.

'Oh well we have visitors so come and be sociable' Jason called before going to grab some drinks.

'Who is ...' Shane stopped and smiled as he saw Miley, Mitchie and Nate sat in the lounge looking though some movies. Jason laughed at his younger brother as he walked past him placing everything onto the table.

'So what are we doing?' Shane asked.

'Oh hey Shane' Mitchie and Miley both greeted him.

'What happened to all the good films?'

Nate and Jason both turned to look at Shane. 'There in his room somewhere, whoever is brave enough to go in there and find them I'll give ten bucks'

'Is it that bad?' Miley asked laughing a little.

'No!' Shane shot in before his brothers could say something. 'I know where everything is'

'Well hey, Miley and I have a music assignment in next week, you could help us with that. Maybe that way, you could let us hear your voice too' Nate smiled.

'Maybe' she smiled.

'Well what do you guys have to do?' Jason asked.

'Write a song to perform to the class'

--

'I'm thinking this is an awesome song' Mitchie smiled as she read over what they'd managed to write, most of it coming from Shane.

'Yeah, why don't we practise it?' Nate asked nodding at Miley.

She shook her head, 'Maybe tomorrow'

'Oh come on Miley, why won't you let us hear you sing. I bet you have a beautiful voice' Mitchie whined pouting at her best friend.

Miley laughed, 'Tomorrow, Okay?'

They all sighed and gave in.

'It's getting late, I think we should start calling it a night' Mitchie spoke up as she caught a glimpse of the time.

'I'll drive you guys home' Jason offered.

'It's okay; it's only round the corner'

'We'll walk you' Shane smiled nudging Nate.

'Leave me to clear up, why thanks Shane' Jason smiled the sarcasm running through his voice.

'It's fine' Shane laughed.

'You guys don't have to'

'We want to' Nate smiled as they headed out the door.

'So Miles, did you hear about the party next weekend?' Shane slowed down a little, falling into pace with her and Mitchie. Mitchie took this as her sign to run and catch up with Nate.

'How could I not? It's all Alex and Lilly talk about' Miley rolled her eyes. 'And Miles?'

'Hey, it's my nickname for you' He smiled.

'Well I like it' She smiled back before turning to look in front of her again.

'So about the party, are you coming along?'

'I didn't think I was invited?' She looked up at him, genuine surprise etched on her face.

'Of course you are, we're friends right?'

She nodded. 'Well I'll think about it, it depends if I'm allowed'

'Alex and Lilly are, why wouldn't you be?'

'It's a long story, I'll try my best' she offered. He raised his eyebrow before nodding.

'Well we're here I guess' Shane smiled. 'See you tomorrow?'

'More than likely'

Shane stepped closer, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her. Overcoming the shock, Miley wrapped her arms around him too hugging him back.

'Goodnight' she smiled as they pulled away.

'Night'


	4. Chapter Three

**Three.**

Shane and Nate rushed past Jason in a bid to get to the door.

'Whoa! Where are you guys going in such a rush?'

Grabbing Jason's arm, Nate pulled him out following after Shane who was already round the corner.

'Shhh!'

They all crouched down under Mitchie's window, Jason looking confused, he wasn't even sure what he was doing here.

_They come and go but they don't know  
That you are my beautiful  
I try to come closer with you  
But they all say we won't make it through_

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
Our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I'll be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

'Is that Miley?' Jason whispered.

Shane nodded smiling. 'Mitchie text us telling us she'd managed to convince her to sing'

'She's got an amazing voice'

'Although I feel a bit of a stalker spying like this'

Nate turned to look at Shane before shaking his head 'Don't you dare Shane, hold it!'

Shane shook his head before sneezing loudly, making even Jason jump.

'Oh you've done it now!' Nate pushed Shane lightly as he heard the girls walking towards the window.

Shane looked up. 'Heyyyy!'

'What are you doing?' Miley raised her eyebrow before realisation hit her. 'Oh you didn't'

Mitchie raised her hands in defence.

'You have an amazing voice' Shane jumped in.

Nate rolled his eyes, anymore obvious and it would bite them in the butt.

--

'So Miles, any news on the party?' Shane caught up with her as she walked to her locker. She turned to look at him before shaking her head.

'I'm going back home tonight, so I'll let you know tomorrow. I'm not promising anything though'

He nodded watching as Nate and Mitchie walked up to the two of them.

'I have to go; I'll see you guys later!' They watched as Miley ran off towards the school doors.

'Do you have any idea why Miley wouldn't be allowed to the party, although Alex and Lilly are, she said it's complicated'

'Maybe you should hear it off Miley' Nate spoke up as they walked out of the school.

'I'm asking you, I know she won't tell me'

Mitchie sighed. 'Her step mother treats her like crap when her Dad's working away'

'Well why doesn't she speak to her Dad?'

'Because she cares too much about other people rather than herself'

--

'Oh so you finally join us again?' Alex asked as Miley climbed into the car.

'Who told you that you could stay out like that?'

Miley rolled her eyes, 'It's what you want isn't it? Me not being there'

'Under my roof you live by my rules! You're grounded'

Miley laughed as they turned into their street, jumping out the car she ran into the house.

'Daddy!'

'Baby girl, how's school?'

'It's okay' she shrugged.

'Have you made any friends yet?'

'Yeah Nate and Mitchie, then there's Shane and Jason, Nate's older brothers'

'Older?'

'Daddy I'm 16 now, I know how to look after myself. Speaking of Shane though, he's having a party Friday night; I was wondering if I could go'

'No she can't, she's grounded' Jackie jumped in. (A/N: that's the mum)

Robbie-Ray raised his eyebrow. 'Why?'

'She's been sleeping out for the last 5 days; she didn't even ask me if she could'

'Is this true Miley?'

Miley sighed. 'Yes'

'Well then I'm sorry, I'm going to have to keep you from the party'

'But Dad!'

'No Miley'

'I hate you' She spoke towards Jackie before walking to her room. Pulling out her phone she sighed.

_The party's a no-go, evil bitch grounded me. Miley X x_

'Miley?'

'I don't want to speak to you'

Ignoring her, her father opened her door anyway, closing it behind him.

'I'm sorry Miley, but you need to learn respect for Jackie, she's not your Mum, I know, but she's trying to fit in with it'

Miley shook her head. 'No she's not. Dad when you're away this place is hell, she makes me do everything, I wouldn't mind but Alex and Lilly don't have to do any of it, I'm sick and fed up of them two as well, using me as their personal skivvy'

'Miley...'

'No, I knew you wouldn't believe me. You know what, just leave me alone'

'You can go to this party, okay? But you have to promise me you'll try with Jackie'

--

'You look amazing' Mitchie smiled as Miley walked out of the bathroom.

'And so do you' She smiled 'Impressing Nate'

Mitchie flushed a little. 'What?'

'You know exactly what!'

'So did you speak to your Dad?' Nate asked as he joined them back up in Mitchie's room handing them a drink each.

Miley sighed, 'He thinks I'm twisting the truth'

'What? Miley you need to prove it to him; you can't keep going on like that'

Miley shrugged. 'I don't know how too; anyway let's just focus on now'

'You're staying the weekend?' Mitchie asked.

'Yeah, if that's okay? My Dad said it'll let everything blow over'

Mitchie nodded smiling as they made their way out the house and towards the party.

'Remember do not drink from the punch bowls! There's some drink for us guys up in my room' Jason spoke as he met them out on the porch.

'Yeah, you learn from experience' Nate laughed as they made their way in, there was already about 80-90 people spilling through the house and garden.

'Oh look it's the ugly step-sisters' Mitchie nudged Miley laughing as she spotted them, Alex trying her best to impress Shane. Miley laughed shaking her head at Mitchie.

'Guys!' Shane caught their attention as he walked over grinning from ear to ear.

'Hey Shane' Mitchie smiled, 'I'm just going to go find Nate'

'Hey Miles' Shane pulled her into a tight hug.

'Hey Shane' She laughed hugging him back.

'I didn't think you were going to make it'

'Wouldn't of missed it for the world' she smiled.

'You want a drink?'

She nodded as he quickly ran upstairs.

'You best back off' Miley turned to see Alex and Lilly stood there.

'What now?'

'Shane's mine, so back off'

'He's my friend Alex, nothing more'

Jason jumped in, 'Want to dance?'

Miley smiled up at him gratefully. 'I'd love to'

'What was that about?' He asked as they stopped on the makeshift dance floor, couples around them dancing to the slow song that had just came on. He held out his hand for her and she smiled taking it, her other arm wrapping around his neck as his found her waist.

'Apparently I have to back off from Shane' she shrugged laughing a little.

Jason rolled his eyes, 'There not worth it you know Miley'

She nodded. 'It just makes it easier to not cause a scene'

Shane walked back downstairs, noticing Jason and Miley dancing. He sighed, not believing Jason would just jump in like that.

'Oh thanks Shane' Nate laughed a little as he took the drink out of his hand and followed Shane's eyes to Miley and Jason laughing and dancing.

'You know Shane, there just friends so you can get that jealous look off your face'

Shane huffed crossing his arms.

'Why the long face?' Mitchie asked as she joined the two of them.

'Shane's jealous because Mileys dancing with Jason' Nate replied, laughing a little.

'Oh Shane, you know their friends, Jason wouldn't do that. He saved her from your biggest fan'

'Huh?'

'Alex, do not tell me you haven't noticed, she fancy's the pants of you'


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

'Oh yeah, Shane's picking me up at 7' Alex smirked as she saw Miley walk into the room.

Miley rolled her eyes 'And I'm supposed to care why exactly?'

'I've seen the way you look at him Miley'

'He's my friend Alex, one of my best friends. I'm not happy you're going out with him and that's for the simple fact, you're going to end up hurting him'

'I might just grow to like him'

'With your heart, I doubt it'

Alex let her mouth fall open in shock. Miley had never spoken back to her; Alex had always had the upper hand in arguments.

'I can ruin your life at school'

'Go ahead, you already do here' Miley shrugged.

Alex knew exactly who she was going to start with, _Shane._

'I need your help getting ready' Alex stood up expecting Miley to follow her.

'Do it yourself, do you really trust me into helping you with make-up and hair'

'Guess not' Alex shrugged bounding out the room.

-

'Daddy is it okay if I pop round to Mitchie's? We have a biology project' Miley walked into the kitchen noticing her Dad and Jackie sat there talking.

'Sure bud. Be back no later than 10, okay?'

'Thank you' She smiled before grabbing her jacket and making her way towards the door, opening it she jumped as she came face to face with Shane, his hand in the air ready to knock.

'Hey Miles' He smiled pulling her into a hug.

'Hi. ALEX, SHANE'S HERE!'

'Where are you off too?' Shane asked as he noticed her jacket in her hands.

'Mitchie's' She heard footsteps descending down stairs. 'I hope you know what you've let yourself in for'

Hugging him quickly she shouted a goodbye, running down the path and down the road towards Mitchie's.

'Hi is Mitchie in?'

'She's around Nate's, is everything okay sweetie?'

Miley nodded, before turning to run towards Nate's house. 'Thank you'

--

'So Shane's dating Alex to try and make Miley jealous, because he thinks Miley and Jason are dating?' Mitchie asked a confused expression etched on her face.

Nate nodded. 'He wouldn't believe me when I tried explaining to him Jason and Miley are friends. Jason just find's it all funny'

Mitchie shook her head. 'Why doesn't he just tell Miley he likes her?'

'Because this is Shane, nothing's simple. Does Miley even like him like that?'

Mitchie thought about it for a little. 'I'm not sure, she's never mentioned it. I guess we should ask her, what's the point in matchmaking something that wouldn't work?'

'Mitch, you know what happened last time you tried to match make!' Nate laughed looking up from lying on his floor.

She rolled over so her head was hanging off the edge of his bed before glaring at him.

'That's...'

'Guy's, someone's here to see you!' Nate heard his Mum call. Mitchie stood up following after Nate and heading downstairs.

'Hey Miles' Mitchie smiled hugging her tightly. Nate moved to hug her too, before Jason called them from what sounded like the kitchen, on further inspection they noticed he was sat in the garden.

'Hey Jason'

'So why is Shane dating Alex?' Miley asked raising her eyebrow.

'What do you mean?' Nate asked he knew it wasn't his place to tell her the real reason.

'Well he didn't seem interested in her. We had this conversation and he said he didn't even like her, it just seems odd it changed all of a sudden'

'Shane's just being Shane' Mitchie shrugged hoping to change the subject.

'Okay guys, but don't think I won't find out!'

--

'Yeah we totally kissed last night, he asked me to be his girlfriend'

Miley laughed a little as she heard Alex and her 'crew' walk past. Up-on seeing Miley, Alex stopped walking over to her.

'Miles, hey'

'Don't call me Miles'

'Miles, Miley, whatever. Look you best stay away from Shane, he's mine now, which means I'd rather you not sniff around him'

Miley laughed. 'Sniff around him? Alex how many times, we're friends. I don't fancy him'

'Just stay away from him'

'He's my friend. I'm not going to stay away from him'

'Hey girls' Shane jumped in noticing them a little angry faced and way too close.

'Hey Shaney' Alex smiled wrapping her arms around his waist.

'I have to get to class' Miley rolled her eyes before turning on her heel and walking away.

'Hey Mitchie!' Shane called as he noticed her walk past.

'Later Shane, I'm going to be late' she called back following the way Miley had just headed. He sighed before following Alex towards homeroom.

--

'So you do like him then?' Mitchie asked as her and Miley had their daily conversation.

'Who?'

'You know who, you've become pretty close to him recently, last name Jonas' Mitchie rolled her eyes.

'Is it that obvious?'

'Well uh, not really. Nate and I just thought if we asked you, you'd either deny it or admit it, guessed that worked'

Miley laughed a little. 'Fell into that one didn't I'

'So when did you realise you liked him?'

'About a week ago'

'After the party?' Mitchie asked, she hadn't really noticed Miley and Shane spending that much time together that night.

'Actually no, during'

'Oh, how did you realise?' Mitchie asked, for some reason she had this feeling it wasn't Shane they were talking about.

'Well he was being really nice to me, you know proper gentleman and he's an awesome friend! I guess he has the things I like in a guy'

'Like what?'

'I don't know. I mean personality wise he's exactly like me and looks he's just what I go for. Tall, dark hair, strong jaw line all that stuff'

'So are you going to tell him?'

'No way, he's three years older than me and he probably doesn't even see me like that' Miley laughed a little, it was confirmed, Miley didn't like Shane, she liked his older brother. That could be a problem.


	6. Chapter Five

"Jason, you have a problem!"

"Huh? Look Nate whatever it is, it wasn't me this time" Jason turned from his laptop as Nate walked into his room.

"Oh no but it was you and your charming attitude" Nate pointed his finger sitting down on the bed.

"Okay, you've lost me completely" Jason raised his eyebrow completely turning away from his laptop and waiting for Nate to explain.

'"At the party, do you remember being a gentlemen most of the night to a certain female?"

"Miley? What does she have to do with this?"

"Mitchie spoke to her earlier; we were trying to find out if Shane's feelings we're returned. Turns out she's fell for a Gray, just the wrong one!" Nate threw a pillow at Jason, who managed to duck it.

"What? It sounds like you just said Miley fell for one of us two" Jason poked his ear a little making sure he'd heard clearly.

"Not me, idiot! YOU!" Nate threw another cushion at him, this one hitting him head on.

"Uh-oh"

"Uh-oh indeed" Nate sighed. "Jason you don't like her do you?"

"Pfft, of course not" Jason laughed and Nate groaned, this was going to end up a disaster.

--

"So you're saying Jason has feelings for Miley too?" Mitchie asked as they stopped next to her locker.

Nate nodded before sighing. "This is going to end badly isn't it?"

Mitchie shrugged. "Most probably. Jason wouldn't act on his feelings though, would he?"

"Not if he knows it'll hurt Shane, Miley will though and it's going to end up with her getting hurt"

"Maybe we should just tell her, even if she doesn't like Shane, she knows then. It stops her getting hurt and she'll understand why Jason can't be with her"

"Good luck" Nate smiled.

"I'm not doing this alone!"

"Hey guys" Miley smiled as she joined them at Mitchie's locker.

"Hey Miles" They both hugged her.

"Miles? Oi that was my nickname!" They all turned to see Shane shaking his head and laughing "Looks like I'm going to have to think of something else then"

"Hey Shane" They all greeted before the bell alerted them it was time for last period.

"Jason's picking us up tonight, don't forget!" Nate called as he headed off in the other direction.

"I'm not catching a lift today" Shane added as he walked with Miley and Mitchie towards the girl's class.

"How come?"

"Detention"

Mitchie and Miley both rolled their eyes before heading off into their class waving as he carried on towards his.

--

"Miles, I need to speak to you" Mitchie pulled her towards the kitchen making their way through to the garden.

"What's up Mitch?"

"You can't tell Jason how you feel about him" Mitchie looked at her with pleading eyes.

"I wasn't going to, but now you've told me I can't, why?" Miley raised her eyebrows.

Mitchie sighed, she knew it wasn't really her place to be telling Miley about Shane's feelings, but if she didn't then Miley was probably going to be humiliated.

"Because Shane likes you Miles. He's dating Alex to try and make you jealous because he thinks you and Jason are dating. Jason does have feeling for you Miles, but he can't act on them when he knows it's going to hurt Shane. You understand?"

"I understand the last part and I respect him for that, what I don't understand is the fact Shane would go so slow as to date my step sister, my bitch of a step sister!" Miley shook her head before walking back into the Grays house, Mitchie following after her.

"Alex it's nice to finally meet you"

"You too Mrs Gray" Alex smirked as she noticed Miley stop in her tracks.

"Miley, hey. I didn't know you were here" Shane smiled moving to hug her, catching Mitchie's eye she sighed inwardly and hugged him back.

"Well this is nice, friends enjoying some time together. I'm ordering pizza if anyone wants any?"

"Thanks Mum"

Mitchie sat down next to Nate, leaving 2 spaces for Miley. Next to Shane and Alex, or next to Jason, the latter sounded more appealing.

--

J says:

Hey Miles.

Smiley says:

Hey Jason, you alright?

J says:

Yeah, how about you, how are things with evil stepsister number one?

Smiley says:

Oh you know same as always, still got that smirk she had on earlier. I can't believe how two-faced she is, she's really out-done herself tonight.

J says:

Don't let her get to you. You're better than she'll ever be; she needs to know she isn't getting the satisfaction.

Smiley says:

Thanks Jase (:

J says:

No problem. Hey Mitchie told me she spoke to you earlier...

Smiley says:

Uh, yeah. Has she spoken to you?

J says:

Not so much, it was Nate. I guess it isn't something to talk about online

Smiley says:

Yeah, not really.

J says:

It's Friday tomorrow, how about after school I'll drop the others off and we can go out for coffee, talk about it?

Smiley says:

Sounds good (: I'm going to have to go, I'll see you tomorrow. xox

J says:

Bye Miles (: XO

--

"So you're going on a date with him?" Nate asked as he and Miley sat in music.

"Not a date no. We're just going to talk, I mean both you and Mitchie have spoken to us, but we haven't really spoken to each other about it"

"I guess. Just don't get into anything that you're going to regret" Nate replied.

"Like what?"

Nate shrugged "Shane keeps asking why you're being distant with him today"

"Why do you think? It's not even the fact I like him, because I don't. It's the fact he's dating _her_. It's low"

The bell rang, indicating the end of school.

"Hey guys" Jason smiled as they all walked over to where he was parked, Shane and Alex joining not long after.

"Can you give us a lift to Alex's?"

"There's no room" Nate pointed out.

"Why don't you just get a lift home with Lilly and Jackie?" Miley rolled her eyes.

"Because Mum isn't picking us up today" Alex replied as if it were obvious, she wouldn't be sharing a car with these idiots if she had another choice.

"Well you'll have to find another way" Mitchie spoke up.

"But it's a 40 minute walk! Can't one of you guy's walk it, you only live around the corner Mitchie"

"You're going to have to find another way. Shane you know I pick everyone up after school, you knew there wasn't room" Jason turned to his brother.

"I forgot" Shane shrugged and Jason rolled his eyes. Shane really needed to take an attitude check today.

"Guy's its fine, I'll walk" Miley jumped in.

"No you won't Miley!" Nate turned to glare at Shane.

"It's okay; I want to clear my head anyway"

"Miley..." She shook her head.

"5:30 for that coffee?" She turned to look at Jason and he nodded giving her an apologetic smile.

She moved to hug him whispering a don't worry, before hugging Nate and Mitchie and walking off.

Alex smirked jumping into the car, the others all shaking their heads at Shane.

--

"I'm sorry about earlier" Jason handed Miley the coffee as she smiled up at him.

"It helped clear my mind a little" She smiled.

"I really don't know what's got into Shane recently; I mean he's got it in his head that we're dating"

"Yeah, I heard and that's why he's dating Alex. You know she's only with him for the popularity"

Jason nodded. "Then again, he's only with her to try and make you jealous. I guess it works both ways"

"Did Nate tell you about my feelings?"

"For me? Yeah, he did. Look Miles, it's not that I don't have feelings for you, because I do, I like you a lot, but I can't go against the brothers code. I know he thinks we're dating and everything, but if he found out it was for real, like the love stuff and everything it'd hurt him bad"

"I know" She smiled. "I wish I had siblings like you, I mean if I liked a lad Alex and Lilly wouldn't care, and they'd get with him just to spite me"

"Which is why you shouldn't bother with them, you have to start sticking up for yourself Miles"

"I know" She sighed, before groaning as she noticed Shane and Alex walk in.

"He's my Brother and everything, but he's starting to annoy me now. You'd think he'd get the fact we weren't dating, by the fact we don't even act like a couple"

"He's doing it to try and split us up, yeah? To prove a point to you, right?"

"I guess"

"Well then how about we play along with his game, show him he can't always get everything he wants. I know it's a little cruel, but he deserves it" Miley shrugged.

"I'm in" Jason smiled.


	7. Chapter Six

Miley and Jason were both currently lay on his bed, talking about how they were going to pull this plan off. Neither of them wanted to hurt Shane and neither of them wanted to get so into their plan they ended up falling for each other properly, but they needed to make it look real.

"You know we're going to have to kiss..." Miley spoke she was currently laying on her stomach flicking through one of Jason's music magazines.

Jason who was lay on his back turned his head to look at her. "As long as you don't fall for me, we'll be okay"

Miley laughed nudging him in the side as he smiled.

"Jason...Oh hey Miley" Nate smiled as he noticed the two of them.

"Hey" She smiled turning her head to look at him before standing up. "I better be going anyway, I'll see you guys later?"

"Yeah, movie night. I'll come pick you up at 7"

Miley shook her head. "I'll walk, if you come pick me up, you'll have to bring Alex too"

"It's fine. I'm sure I can cope" He laughed as she gave in; hugging both of them she waved again before walking out.

"What's going on?" Nate asked eyeing Jason.

"What do you mean?"

"You and Miley, I thought you'd both decided you couldn't pursue anything because of Shane"

"We're not, we're just friends. Is that allowed?"

Nate shrugged.

--

_Do you think we should tell Mitchie and Nate? Nate's already starting to suspect something. XO. _

_I don't know, what do you think? Will they see where we're coming from? Xox_

"Sorry I didn't text you back. Mum made me take Frankie to a birthday party and then it was time to come pick you up"

"Don't worry about it" Miley smiled as she hugged him tightly.

"Is Alex catching a lift?"

"Yeah" Miley rolled her eyes as she climbed in to the front seat, Jason walking round to the driver's seat.

"And in answer to the text, I think they would understand yeah"

"Well then, we'll tell them" Miley smiled as Alex climbed in the back.

-

"We're going to act like we're in a relationship, I know you might think we're just stooping to Shane's level, but he kind of deserves this"

"So you're going to be all kissy and stuff?" Nate asked.

"Kissy?" Mitchie laughed making Miley laugh too. Nate shot them both a glare as they tried to stop their laughter spilling out.

"I guess so? That's as long as you guys are okay with it"

"Sure, as long as you have this all planned out. Don't forget you both have feelings for each other, doing this might complicate everything even more"

"We have it covered"

Nate nodded. "So have you actually started this thing yet?"

"No, tonight I suppose. I mean he thinks we're a couple, but we're not exactly acting like one at the moment" Jason shrugged.

"Well I guess now's a better time than ever" Mitchie nudged them as Shane and Alex walked into the room.

"What film we watching then?" Nate asked as they all claimed their seats. Mitchie took the three seated sofa for her and Nate, Shane and Alex claiming the two seated sofa.

"Guess we got this one, if that's okay with you?" Jason asked quietly.

"Sure is" She smiled as Jason sat down in the armchair, moving over to the side as far as he could so Miley could slip in next to him. She sat down placing her arms around his waist, he smiled down at her his arm wrapping around her shoulder.

Nate rolled his eyes at the two before putting Halloween in.

"Nate!" Mitchie hit him as she saw which film it was.

"Well no-one answered me" He shrugged.

Most of the film was watched with the girls screaming or shouting. Miley by now had decided her head buried in Jason's shoulder was a much better option; she felt his arm tighten around her a little more and smiled.

Shane looked over at the two feeling the jealousy rise in him. She didn't even seem bothered about the fact he was with Alex, maybe it had all been a bad idea. Showing her would have been so much easier. He looked down at Alex before sighing; he had to end it with her.

Catching Shane's eye Jason did the first thing he could think of, he lifted Mileys head from his shoulder, before leaning his head down and kissing her. He smiled a little as he felt her kiss back, this by far was the most amazing thing he's ever felt. He could just be falling for her, hard.

--

"I think I'm falling for him Mitch" Miley sighed as she held the phone between her shoulder and head.

"Jason? Oh Miley, I knew this would happen!"

"I can't help it Mitch. It's just everything he does, it makes everything seem real and I end up falling a little deeper each time"

"I'm guessing from the text I got from Nate earlier, Jason's falling for you too"

Miley groaned logging into her MSN.

"You both need to stop this and I mean now. It's going to end up with all three of you getting hurt"

"I can't Dem"

Danger says:

Hey Miles, aren't you supposed to be getting ready to go out with Jason?

"I don't care Miley. You both knew this would happen, and you both promised you wouldn't let it. Tell him tonight"

"I've got to go" Miley hung up throwing her phone onto her bed/

Smiley says:

Doesn't take me long to get ready (: Aren't you supposed to be with Alex?

Danger says:

We broke up; well I broke up with her

Smiley says:

Why, I thought you two really liked each other.

Danger says:

Not so much. I've fallen hard for someone else; she just doesn't see me back that way.

Smiley says:

How do you know?

Danger says:

Trust me, I know she doesn't. She's fallen for someone else.

"Miley, Jason's here!" She heard her Dad shout, saying a quick goodbye to Shane she signed off, heading downstairs to meet him.

"Hey" He smiled as she hugged him.

"I don't feel like going out tonight, we're okay to just stay in yeah?"

He nodded "Are you okay?"

She pulled him upstairs "I'm fine"

They both lay there watching a random film that they'd found on the telly. Miley shuffled a little, her head that had been resting on Jason's chest came up to look at him.

"Okay. What's wrong Miles, you haven't been yourself all day"

She sighed a little. "I can't do this anymore - I fell for you Jason"

"I fell for you too" He whispered brushing the hair from her face back behind her ear.

"This is why this can't happen, he's your brother Jason and I can't stand in the way of that. I can't come between the two of you"

"Follow your heart and not what's best for others. He's my brother, he'd understand Miles. You know that as much as I do, it's not like you were dating him before we started this"

She shook her head resting it down onto the pillow next to him.

"He's one of my best friends Jason and even though he doesn't know I know how he feels for me, I feel like a total bitch for doing this to him. As much as I want this to happen, it can't"

Jason nodded leaning over to kiss her one last time, pulling her back towards him, her head falling onto his chest hands wrapped around each other.

She'd known it was a bad idea in the first place, Shane was a friend and she hadn't any right in trying to hurt him like this. Friend's before boyfriends that was always the way it was going to be.

--

"This could totally destroy her Lil!" Alex turned to her.

"Exactly and that's wrong!" Lilly groaned, putting her head in her hands.

"We hate her, remember?"

"I remember, I just don't remember why"

"Well Shane broke up with me because of her, that's one reason"

"She doesn't even know it was because of her, and you, you used him for the popularity" Lilly stood up.

"What happened to you?"

"I guess I'm growing up. Do what you want, I'm not saying I'm going to make amends with her, because I'm not, but this is way too far. I want nothing to do with it"

Alex shrugged. "Fine by me, Monday morning she's going to wish she wasn't alive"


	8. Chapter Seven

Miley looked down at herself as she walked towards her locker. Okay so the toilet paper attached to the shoe was a negative, her zipper wasn't open and after looking in her mirror she knew for certain there was nothing on her face.

She glared at some younger students as they whispered watching her every movement. Reaching her locker she opened it, throwing her books in and checking her appearance once more.

"Didn't you hear, they slept together Saturday night" Miley recognised the voice to be Alex's.

"But I thought he wore a purity ring?" One of the clones asked confused.

"He did" Alex smirked as Miley spun around noticing them staring at her.

"What the hell are you on about?"

"Oh you know gossip" Alex laughed walking away as a few more people walked past eyeing Miley. Slamming her locker shut, she jumped as Mitchie and Nate appeared next to her.

"Miley, you didn't?" Mitchie asked the pleading that this was all a joke evident in her tone.

"I didn't what? What is everyone looking at today...?" She raised her voice a little as a group of older students quickly turned away.

"Sleep with Jason; it's going around the school!"

"Huh, w-wh-what?" Mitchie gripped her best friends arm leading her around the corner to a deserted corridor.

"Just tell us the truth"

Miley shook her head. "Guys, of course I didn't. You know exactly what happened Saturday night and it definitely wasn't that" She turned to look at Nate "You really think you're Brother would throw away his promise like that?"

"No, it's just, you know"

"Who would even start something like that ... Oh gosh, you don't think it was Shane do you?" Mitchie asked.

"No, I know exactly who it was and you know what I'm not even going to try and fight it out with her, whatever she does is always going to better me. She'll always find something to wreck my life with. I've just got to show her this isn't going to get to me"

"Miley you can't let her walk over you like that. People are going to start thinking its true, that's not fair on you or Jason"

"I don't know what else to do guys. Jason doesn't have to find out about this okay?"

Nate nodded. "Promise, what if Shane says something?"

"MILEY! What the..."

"Not now Shane" She quickly turned from him, walking the other way as he turned to the other two for an answer.

"They didn't sleep together Shane. This is your ex-girlfriends doing, and you know what she's doing a bloody good job of wrecking Mileys life"

--

_I heard what's going round at school Miles. Keep your head high okay, we know the truth, this is what she wants to know she's destroying you, she wants Shane and she'll do whatever she can to get him. Coffee tonight, I need to talk to you anyway. Ly Xo_

Miley smiled as she read through the message, making her way to the cafeteria. She didn't want Jason to find out thinking he wouldn't take it right, he'd hate her, but that message had just cheered her day up a little more.

It killed her she couldn't have him, well she could but it would cause way to much trouble. This morning when he'd picked them all up for school, the secret smile they'd shared and the hug she'd gave him before she climbed out. It meant so much, but she knew that didn't matter.

_I don't care that she wants him, she can bloody have him! I don't own him. It's not like he's some forbidden fruit or something – you on the other hand are. Aha, that's pretty cheesy right. Oh well. Yeah coffee sound's good. 6 at the cafe? I'll meet you there, oh and don't worry about the lift tonight after school. Ly2 Xox_

"Why have you got that goofy smile on your face?" Shane asked as she sat down between him and Mitchie, her phone landing on the table.

"No reason, can I not smile?"

"Yeah, but with everything today I just thought you wouldn't be in such a happy mood"

Miley shrugged pulling her lunch from her bag.

"So guys what are we doing tonight, I don't really want to be sitting in when Mum's book club comes over" Nate spoke up looking at the three of them.

"Well Jason wanted to speak to us after school didn't he?" Shane asked.

"Oh yeah, well after that?"

"We could go watch a movie or something" Mitchie jumped in.

"Actually guys, I can't before like 7. Jason wanted to meet me at 6; he said he wanted to speak to me too"

Mitchie raised her eyebrow at her and Miley shrugged again.

"Well all 5 of us can catch a movie at 7:30" Nate compromised.

--

Jason pulled up on the curb looking up at Mileys house, just as he predicted it was 5:40 and she was just leaving to walk the trek to the coffee shop.

"Going somewhere?" He called; she turned round from her door smiling at him.

"I told you I'd meet you there"

"And I thought; hey why not go meet her. It's the gentleman thing to do"

"Always charming" She smiled as she climbed into the car.

"So what did you want to speak to me about?" Miley asked as they found a booth in the small coffee shop.

"I'm leaving..." He sighed lowering his eyes to the table.

"Uh, what?" She shook her head not believing she'd just heard him say he was leaving.

"I got a letter through the post this morning; they accepted my application to work at this music camp for the rest of the school year. I'll be gone until July"

"July?"

He nodded. "I thought you had a right to know"

"Where is it?" She asked her finger tracing around the top of the mug.

"Texas so pretty far away"

She nodded as he looked up again. "What did Shane and Nate say?"

"Nothing much really, I don't think they're happy I'm going away for so long, because we're close and everything but I need a job and it's something I really want to do. What do you have to say about it?"

"That I'm going to miss you a hell of a lot. When do you leave?"

"Few days time, they want to start me as soon as they can"

She nodded looking down again biting her lip. She hated people going away like this, it just made her think of her Mum all over again as stupid as it was, Jason would be back.

"You'll be back for summer though?"

"Of course I will and hey you guys can visit on spring break" He smiled moving round to sit next to her. She nodded as he placed his arm around her shoulder, pulling her in closer and hugging her.

"When exactly do you leave?"

"I think I'm going to go Saturday morning, that way I can spend some time with you guys Friday night. That's if it's okay with you?"

She nodded. "We should have a night in, all of us watching a film, pizza everything and sleep over"

"Sounds like a plan" He smiled before catching the time on his watch. "We should get going to meet the others"

--

"What time do you call this?" Miley closed the door turning to be met with Jackie and her Dad stood there.

"11? I was out watching a film with my friends, I told you"

"Who exactly?"

Miley walked past them noticing Alex and Emily sat in the living room, Alex turned to her that horrible evil smirk on her face.

"Mitchie, Nate, Shane and Jason"

"Are you sure it wasn't just Jason, I saw him pick you up earlier" Alex jumped in.

Miley shook her head. "You can keep your nose out of my business, I know for a fact it was you that spread your evil lie around school today"

"Wasn't a lie Miley" Alex shrugged.

"Yes it is! Why would you even come up with something like that in your head, you're sick!"

"Miley, I want you to stay away from that boy"

Miley turned to her Dad shaking her head. "You don't believe her do you?"

"Just stay away from him. I don't want you doing something you'll regret"

"Daddy nothing happened! For one he has a promise to god and for two I'm not that stupid!"

"Are you calling my daughter a liar?"

Miley shook her head not believing this was happening. Her own Dad wouldn't even believe she hadn't had sex with someone she wasn't even dating.

"You're grounded until further notice bud"

"You can't ground me Friday, please" She begged.

"Why?"

"Because we have this thing planned all of us" She walked closer to her father looking up at him pleadingly.

"I've told you, I want you to stay away from that boy and his brothers for that matter"

"No way. You know what after Friday you won't have to worry about Jason because he won't be here, so please just let me go?"

Her Father shook his head as she stormed past him towards her room. "I hate you, all of you"

Throwing herself onto her bed she let the tears fall from her eyes landing onto her pillow.

One knock awoke her from the light slumber she'd fell into.

"I don't want to speak to you"

The door opened anyway, Emily appearing through it, closing it behind her she sighed moving over to sit next to Miley on the bed.

"What do you want?"

"I've been a total bitch to you I know and I'm not asking for forgiveness, but I want you to know I had nothing to do with anything that happened today. Alex's really hit a new low this time"

"Well thanks, but it doesn't change anything does it. The whole school thinks I'm some kind of slut, jumping into bed with guys I haven't known long, everyone thinks Jason's broken his promise"

"You both know the truth who cares about everyone else?" Emily asked her hand slowly reaching out to rest on Mileys back; once she was certain Miley wasn't going to flip she rubbed her back gently.

"My own Dad doesn't believe me. I can't believe him and now I can't even properly say goodbye to Jason!"

"You're his little girl; he doesn't want anything to happen to you. Jason's 19, he knows what 19 year old lads are usually after. What's going on between the two of you anyway?"

Miley turned her head to look at Emily before sighing. "I fell for him and I wasn't supposed to, well no we fell for each other and we can't be together"

"Why?"

"Because apparently Shane fell for me, and as much as I want to be with Jason, we both know we can't hurt Shane like that. Jason's leaving anyway; maybe it's for the best"

"Leaving?"

"Yeah he has a job in Texas, leaves Saturday"

"I'll help you out Friday, okay? I'll add you on MSN, that way we can't get caught talking about the plan"

"You'd do that, I thought you hated me"

"These last few months I've grown up and out of Alex's shadow Miley, I'm trying to make amends with all my wrongs" Emily stood up and walked towards the door. "I'll be online in 10"

Miley watched as she walked out before reaching to grab her phone as it started ringing.

"Hey"

"Miles, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I have it covered"

"Is it Alex?" Jason asked, _oh how he wanted to knock some sense into that girl!_

"That's part of it yeah, I might not be able to make it Friday" He heard her voice waver as she answered.

"What, why?"

"I'm sure you can guess. My Dad found out about what Alex's been saying, he's grounded me"

"Oh Miles. Did you tell him it was all lies?"

"Yeah, he doesn't want to believe me, my own Dad! He's told me I have to stay away from you, Nate and Shane too" She let out a breath trying to steady the angry tears that were about to fall.

"I'll pick you up on the corner for school tomorrow okay, be ready for 8"

"But you don't usually pick me up until 8:40?"

"Just be ready by 8 and Miley...?"

"Mhm?"

"Don't let the stupid cow get to you okay? When I leave I don't want to hear that you're letting her wreck your life"

Miley smiled. "I'll try"


	9. Chapter Eight

Turning the corner, Miley checked her watch smiling as she saw it just turn 8. Noticing the car parked up she ran over, climbing in and smiling broadly.

"Hey" He pulled her into a tight hug. "Are you okay, after last night?"

She nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. I think they forgot you took us to school and everything, so jokes on them uh?"

Jason laughed a little. "Yeah! I want to show you something" Putting the car into drive, he drove for about 10 minutes Miley persistently asking where they were going.

Stepping out the car he grabbed her hand gently pulling her over towards the edge of the hill.

"It's a good job I trust you!" She laughed as they stopped; he smiled before turning to look out at the view.

"Wow, how did you find this place?" She looked around in awe, it was pretty breathtaking.

"I went for a drive a few weeks ago and ended up here. I've been up here thinking a lot recently, it just makes everything seem easier. I thought you might like it"

"It's amazing" She turned to smile up at him, their hands still intertwined neither of them caring too much to break the connection.

"Yeah you are" He mumbled which didn't go unheard.

She leant up to kiss his cheek lightly. "This doesn't help the friend thing"

He nodded laughing a little. "I know, I guess sometimes I forget" He was cut off by the ringing of Mileys phone.

"Hey Nate"

"Miles are you with Jason? No-one's saw him this morning!"

"Yeah I am"

"Do I want to know?"

"I'll explain at school, we'll be there in 10 minutes"

--

"I have to go, my Dad thinks I'm out with Lilly" She turned to look up at Jason who had his hand out for her. She took it and he pulled her up from off the grass.

"Lilly...?"

"Yeah she's making amends, it's a long story. She's the one that helped me get my Dad to let me out in the first place"

He nodded and pulled her into a hug. "5 more minutes?"

"I can't, I'm sorry. I wanted tonight to be awesome, considering I'm not going to see you for 4 months"

"It has been I mean you snuck out to come and see me. I wish you could stay, Mitchie, Nate and Shane aren't going to be happy"

"I know" She leant up placing a small kiss to his lips before smiling "Have a good time in Texas, keep in contact and look after yourself"

Jason looked up as he heard the sound of Nate's Guitar being played, the window slightly open. He took Mileys hand pulling her closer, swaying them gently.

She sighed resting her head against his shoulder. "I'm going to miss you so much"

"Same here and Miley..."

She moved her head to look up at him. "I don't want to hear that you're letting Alex walk over you and trust me I will find out"

---

"Where's Dad?"

"He got called away to work again this morning, won't be back for 2 weeks. So now you can live by my rules, again"

"No you know what, I'm sick and fed up of being pushed around by you and your evil cow of a daughter"

_Slap._

Mileys hand instinctively went to her cheek, tears dropping from the corners of her eyes leaving tracks down the side of her face.

"What's going ... Miley?" Lilly pulled the girl towards her, removing her hand from her cheek. "Please don't tell me you just did this Mum"

"The little cow deserved it; she needs to be taught a lesson"

"C'mon Miley" Lilly gripped her other hand pulling her out of the kitchen and towards the bathroom.

"Hey Mum, I just found this is in the bathroom" Alex called loudly, the smirk on her face growing larger as she saw the shock on her Mother's face. Taking it from her Daughters hand, Jackie stormed towards the bathroom.

"Care to explain this?"

Miley and Lilly turned to look at her. "It's not mine"

"Mum you can't seriously believe that's Mileys"

"She slept with Jason didn't she?" Alex asked innocently, Lilly shook her head she didn't even recognise her sister anymore.

"No I didn't, it's not mine!"

"So what, was it positive or not?"

"IT'S NOT MINE"

"I don't want some filthy little tramp living in my house, get out"

Miley shook her head, no way was this happening. "It's not mine, I promise you. Please!"

Grabbing Mileys wrist Jackie pulled her downstairs and towards the door.

"MOM! What are you doing?"

"I don't want to see you back in this house until your Fathers back and then he can sort you out" She pushed Miley out the door causing her to fall to the floor scraping her face against the step. No way was this happening.

--

"Mitchie!" The brown haired girl stopped turning to where the voice had come from.

"What do you want?"

"Have you by any chance seen Miley between now and about 7 last night?" Lilly asked her voice edged with pleading.

"No... Why, what's happened?"

Grabbing Mitchie's arm, Lilly pulled her around the corner to a quieter part of the corridors only to bump into Nate and Shane.

"Have either of you two saw Miley since about 7 last night?"

Nate shook his head as Shane raised his eyebrow. "Has something happened?"

"Mileys missing, I have no idea where she is. My Mum kicked her out last night?"

"What the hell, Why?!"

"Alex planted a pregnancy test box in the bathroom, went to my Mum claiming its Mileys. My Mum wouldn't listen to her and kicked her out. Guy's I'm really worried about her"

Shane shook his head before storming off down the corridor one destination in his head. _Alex._

He grabbed her shoulder spinning her round.

"Oh hey Shaney" She smiled leaning against the locker casually.

"What has Miley ever done to you, huh? Why do you enjoy making her life hell?"

Alex's smile faltered before she shrugged. "You can't get along with everyone you meet"

"Yeah well I hope you're happy, you've got you wanted. Mileys missing"

--

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S MISSING?" Nate winced as he held the phone from his ear.

"No-ones saw her for 2 days"

"Well ring the cops!"

"Don't you think we did? Without Jackie's official statement that she's gone missing they can't start anything, thinking we're fooling them around"

"Shit. Okay, I'm coming back"

"No Jason, you can't. You need to stay there, what if she turns up there?"

Jason shook his head; he couldn't believe this was happening. "Have you tried ringing her?"

"Yeah, it just rings out. Maybe she'd answer to you?"

"I'll try"

Hanging up he dialled in Mileys number holding the phone tightly to his ear. "Answer, answer, answer"

"Hey" Her voice was barely a whisper and she sounded so lost and broken.

"Miley! Where the hell are you? Everyone's going ballistic"

"I don't know. I walked and ended up here, its better me being here Jase, out of everyone's life, all I bring is trouble"

"What happened Miles?"

"She made Jackie believe I was pregnant, Jackie slapped me, kicked me out the house said she didn't want a tramp living in her house"

"Oh Miles. Why didn't you head to ours or Mitchie's?"

"Because I don't want to bring everyone else down with me"

"We're your friends Miley, that's what we're here for. Try and find a sign or something as to where you are"

"I'm on a road, Kingham road"

"Okay, I know where that is. I'm going to ring Shane and get my Dad to come pick you up okay?"

"No..."

"If you don't stay there, I will come and find you myself and take you back to our house! Do you really want a lecture from me about how stupid you are at the moment?"

"No"

"Exactly. They'll be there in half hour tops"

"Thank you"

"It's fine and Miley?"

"Yeah..."

"I love you, even if you are a stupid fool"

She smiled a little. "Love you too"

--

Denise had decided she'd drive to pick Miley up, knowing for a fact she'd get there in half the time. Shane had pleaded to tag along and finally she gave in.

As they pulled up to a figure sat against a tree, knees up to her chest Shane jumped out running towards her, falling down next to her and pulling her into a tight hug.

She smiled a little as her arms wrapped around him too, it was scary how much his hugs were like Jason's but that gave her some sort of comfort, not that she was comparing Shane to Jason, they were completely different she'd fell for Jason, she wasn't going to fall for Shane.

"I'm so glad you're okay, you had us all so worried" He placed a kiss to her forehead.

"I have no home Shane; I had no idea where to go"

"Ours, Mitchie's – we're all here for a reason Miles!"

She nodded "I know"

"Well for now I'm sure Mum wouldn't mind you staying with us, you could use Jason's room. Unless you'd rather stay at Mitchie's, she has some family over for the next two weeks though"

"I couldn't..."

"Yes you could. We have a spare room; you're not putting anyone out. Lilly explained everything to us and to Mum and Dad, so they know"

He pulled her up leading her over to the car.

"Mum she can..."

"Of course she can" She cut her son off smiling. "For as long as you need Miley, Lilly can bring some of your stuff over"

Miley smiled. "Thank you"

--

Shane yawned as he made his way back upstairs from grabbing a drink. Considering how quiet the house was, he heard the sobs coming from the other end of the hall, Jason's room.

His feet rushed towards the door, knocking lightly before inviting himself in.

"Miley ... what's wrong?" He sat down next to her stroking her forehead lightly as she let the tears fall.

"Everything, Shane how the hell did all this happen? How could she come up with something like that, that I slept with Jason, that I'm pregnant, nothing happened why would she even think it up?"

"I don't know Miles"

"I keep getting flashbacks, remembering the shouting and the getting kicked from the house, the slap. It's stupid, I shouldn't be crying over something like this"

"Yes you should Miles. It's something serious, you have every right to be upset!"

He leant down a little hugging her tightly before looking at her. "Close your eyes and get some sleep, okay?"

She shook her head. "I can't, it's then I see it"

"You need to. Look I'll be right here, I promise"

"All night?"

"If that's what you want?" He asked and she nodded, lifting the duvet up for him to climb under.

"Thank you Shane, you're one of the best friends anyone could have"

He smiled a little, glancing at the picture on Jason's bedside table, one of them all from a few weeks ago. How he wished he was Jason, the one who got the girl and how he wished he was more than just her best friend.


	10. Chapter Nine

"Um Shane?"

He turned around to look at her as she laughed loudly. He was covered in bubbles from head to toe, the washing machine still throwing more soap out.

"It's not funny! Help me!"

Continuing with her laughter she started to make her way over to him, only to slip over bringing him down with her. He laughed grabbing some bubbles and throwing them at her.

"How do you turn this thing off?"

Rolling her eyes, Miley gripped the washing machine pulling herself up and hitting the off switch.

"The off button Shane"

He laughed pulling her back down again as she landed on his lap laughing still.

"You're in trouble" He smirked picking more bubbles up and rubbing them into her cheek. She pushed him away laughing before falling down onto the floor next to him.

"Oh look at the mess you made Shane"

"Hey, next time my Mum should tell me how to use it! It's her own fault"

Miley rolled her eyes as Shane lay down next to her, both of them still giggling every now and then. Shane turned to glance at her a wide smile across his face, he was glad to see her smiling again, laughing along with everyone.

"Hey Shane will you help me grab these bags, just don't look in them there you're Christmas... what the hell happened here?" Nate stopped as he walked through following the sound of the giggling.

Miley and Shane both pointed at each other as Nate shook his head. "Shane you best clean this up before Mum sees it"

"Fine, but you know I still need to go Christmas shopping"

"It's Christmas tomorrow Shane!"

"Exactly! That's why I need to go, duh!" He tapped Mileys head as he stood up.

"Well I can't take you; stupid car got a flat tyre on the way back. You'll have to ring Jason and see how long it's going to be till he gets here"

"Fine, but please help me clean this up!" Shane pleaded looking at the two of them.

--

"Jasooooooon! What time will you be getting here?"

"In about 10 minutes Shane, why?"

"Because I need to go Christmas shopping and Nate's car got a flat"

Jason sighed "The sooner you learn to drive the better. Be ready when I get there and I'll take you, okay?"

"Thank you! You can pick out your Christmas present then!"

Jason laughed at how excited his 18 year old brother got about Christmas, the novelty never wore off.

Around 10 minutes later Shane was stood on the driveway waiting for Jason to pull up, seeing the car come to a stop he ran down jumping in.

"How's work?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah it's good, I really like it. It's pretty rewarding when you see the children's faces after they've learnt something new"

Shane smiled. "That's good then, although Mum misses you loads"

"I guessed how many times she rings me" Jason laughed a little. "So plans for Christmas then?"

"Well tonight Mitchie's coming round with her Sister and parents, you know the usual. Then tomorrow I think we're just spending it at home, for once. Then I don't know after that, I guess whatever we all want to do. Mileys with us over Christmas too"

Jason nodded. "Nothing changed then?"

"No. Her Dad rings her sometime, but Jackie's got it into his head that Mileys knocked up so he doesn't want her there either"

Jason shook his head. "I wish someone would slap that stupid cow, you know why she does it Shane?"

Shane shook his head.

"Because Alex wants you and Mileys a threat to that and she'll do whatever she can to get Miley out of the way"

--

Mitchie joined Jason and Nate sat on the stairs, they were peering through the door watching Miley and Shane decorating the tree. Miley still hadn't noticed Jason being back and he wanted it to stay that way for a little while more.

"They seem to be getting a lot closer" Nate broke the silence, Jason smiled.

"Don't you find it weird though?" Mitchie asked turning to look at Jason.

He shook his head. "We can't be with each other and I can't stop her being with someone else. If being with Shane is going to make her happy, then it's going to make me happy too"

Mitchie smiled moving to hug him. "You don't find many men out there like you"

"I'm one of a kind" He laughed causing Miley to turn around. She grinned as she noticed Jason sat on the stairs.

Standing up he smiled as she ran over hugging him tightly, his arms wrapping around her hugging her too.

"I've missed you"

"I missed you too" He smiled.

"What are we going to do about rooms? Mileys staying in yours at the moment"

"I can sleep on the couch?" She offered as Jason shook his head.

"I'll have the couch"

She gave him a look. "It's your room"

"This is going to be a long night..." Shane sighed.

--

Finally they decided that Jason would just bunk in with Miley on the mattress, they just hadn't decided who was having the mattress.

"Miles, let me sleep on it! You're a guest"

"Exactly"

He shook his head, jumping onto it and lying down as if to prove a point.

"Fine" She rolled her eyes sitting down onto the other bed. "How long are you here for?"

"I go back 3rd Jan, so a week or two" He smiled turning to look at her as she pulled the duvet up. She smiled back.

"How are things with you?"

"Oh you know, everywhere" She laughed a little.

He sighed standing up and sitting down next to her on the bed. "You want to talk?"

She nodded as he lay down next to her, her head finding his shoulder.

"I gave up trying to get my Dad on my side. They can believe what they want, I just I don't know I can't stay here forever and I need to find an apartment or something"

Jason shook his head. "Miles you know my Mum would keep you here for the next two years if she has too, she knows your safe that way, we all do"

"I guess, I just feel like I'm putting everyone out"

"Well I've heard other things. Shane and Nate both love having you here as does Frankie"

Miley smiled a little, Frankie had taken a big shine to her.

"We both know the truth so don't let what that cow says get you down, you're so much better than her Miley and you need to start realising that. They'll soon realise the lies she's been telling in 7 months time" He smiled tucking her hair behind her ear.

Miley nodded lazily as her eyes started to close. "Stay here tonight Jason"

"I will" He whispered as her eyes fell shut completely. Shane had told him about the sleepless nights she had, the nightmares and the panic attacks, he thanked god that his younger brother was there for her as much as he was.

--

Miley woke up with a start, sitting up quickly. She glanced at the clock noticing it read 5:58am.

"You okay?" She heard a soft mumble from beside her. She turned to see Jason rubbing his eyes, before he looked up at her.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't mean to wake you" She lay back down as he pulled her closer, his arm wrapping around her waist in an attempt at a hug.

Glancing at the clock he smiled. "Don't worry, Shane will be here in 50 seconds anyway. Want to talk about it?"

"It wasn't a dream, I don't know I just woke up, I felt like I couldn't breathe"

"You should go to the Doctors Miles, check it isn't anything serious"

She shook her head. "I'm fine, stress I guess"

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS, WAKE UP WAKE UP!"

Miley glanced at the clock before laughing noticing it was dead on 6am.

"Told you" Jason laughed as Shane bounded from the room towards Nate's. He stood up, pulling Miley up too as she grabbed her dressing gown following Jason and an annoyed looking Nate downstairs.

"I was having a brilliant dream then Shane, you couldn't have waited 2 more minutes?"

"Was it about Mitchie again, did you actually kiss her this time?" Frankie asked as Nate placed his hand over his brother's mouth to shut him up. Jason, Shane and Miley were all sat laughing as Denise and Jason Senior joined them.

"Merry Christmas guys" Denise smiled kissing each of their heads. "I hope you don't mind being up this early Miley?"

Miley shook her head smiling, it was nice to be spending a Christmas as a family again. She felt loved and wanted and it felt amazing.


	11. Chapter Ten

"You didn't have to get me anything" Miley smiled as she joined Shane back in the living room.

"You're like part of the family now and you're my best friend of course I did" Shane smiled turning to her. "Come here"

She walked over to him, before spotting what he was looking at out the window.

"Aw!"

Nate and Mitchie were currently throwing snowballs at each other laughing loudly.

"I bet you 5 bucks that they're going to kiss in the next few minutes" Shane laughed as he watched Nate fall to the ground pulling Mitchie down with him.

"I bet you 5 bucks it's going to be right about... now!" Miley and Shane both smirked high fiving each other as they witnessed the kiss.

"At last" They heard Frankie shout from the front door, Nate and Mitchie breaking apart before turning to look at them.

"Hey guys, I don't know what you're laughing at, look up!" Frankie smirked.

Shane blushed a little as he noticed the mistletoe hanging above them, no way was he finally going to get to kiss her, this was all a dream it had to be.

"Well hey, it's Christmas rules" Miley smiled before leaning in closer, pulling his head towards her. Shane faintly heard the cheering of Nate and Mitchie in the background and the laughter from Frankie as their lips joined.

Jason stopped short as he walked into the living room, trying to find out what the source of the noise was. He felt his chest tighten a little as the girl he was totally in love with kissed his brother. He'd made a promise to himself, if Shane made her happy he wouldn't stand in the way, after all Shane was the reason they couldn't be together. It just hurt; it was harder than he'd thought.

Mitchie seemed to notice Jason's tense posture and placed a hand onto Jason's shoulder smiling slightly. "You're a good brother"

--

"I can't be falling for him Mitchie!" Miley groaned a little as she fell onto her best friend's bed.

"Why can't you?"

"Because I fell for his brother, I can't fall for two Grays', how does that make me look?"

"You both agreed you couldn't be together because of Shane, if you're falling for him doesn't that make everything better?"

"No, it makes it worse. How do you think Jason's going to feel?"

"I think he's going to be okay with it" Mitchie smiled sitting next to Miley and nudging her slightly.

"I guess" Miley sighed. "If he had a problem with it he'd tell me wouldn't he?"

"Yeah I think he would. Ask him tonight, you guys are still sharing aren't you?"

Miley nodded. "Until he goes back to work"

"Well then, ask him tonight"

--

"Jason...?" Miley turned over to try and make out the figure lay on the mattress on the floor.

"Mhm?"

"Are you asleep?"

Jason laughed a little turning to face her. "Obviously not, are you okay?"

She sat up turning to lean against the wall. "I want to ask you something, but I don't know I guess it's me being stupid"

She sensed him standing up before he came to sit next to her. "You can ask me anything you know"

"I ... uh ... okay if I said that I might be falling for someone else and happened to start something with them, would you hate me?"

"No I wouldn't Miles, you know that. I want you to be happy"

"What happens if it's someone you know?"

"It this about Shane?"

She nodded silently and he sighed pulling her closer in a one armed hug.

"I want you to be happy Miles and if being with Shane makes you happy then it's going to make me happy"

"I guess it's just weird, I like two of you, and it makes me feel like a whore or something"

"Why, you can't help who you fall for Miley, don't start speaking like that about yourself!"

"Thank you Jase"

"For what?"

"Being you"

--

"So guys, new year's plans?" Denise asked looking at the 5 teenagers lounging around in the living room. Nate and Mitchie were sat on one of the sofa's chatting quietly, whilst Jason, Shane and Miley were all sat on the other sofa Shane beating Miley at a game.

"Don't know, what are you doing Mum?" Jason asked turning from laughing at Miley trying to distract Shane and looking up to his Mother.

"Frankie, your Dad and I are going to your Aunts and Uncles house for the weekend to the party, you guys are more than welcome to come along"

"What are you doing Mitch?" Shane asked.

"I don't know, my family usually go to that party down at the local club, but I guess I can do whatever you lot want to do, if that's okay?"

They all nodded. "I guess we could stay in, have a party here?"

"I don't think so Shane, not after your last one!"

Shane rolled his eyes. "I meant just the five of us; you know few films, bit of music, food."

"Sounds good to me" Nate smiled.

"Well I guess you should go shopping now then guys for food, there's not much in and we're leaving soon"

"I guess I'm driving" Jason grabbed his keys as Shane jumped up in victory, laughing as Miley stood up hitting him lightly.

--

"Miley Ray that is disgusting!" Mitchie laughed as Miley lifted her arms in victory, laughing.

Nate looked at her in disgust. "How did you do that, I didn't even manage 6!"

"I'm one of the special girls" She laughed sticking her tongue out.

"I can't believe you just ate 12 mince pies covered in cream in like 2 minutes" Jason shook his head laughing.

"Look what I've found" Shane smiled proudly as he walked back in twister board in hand.

"Oh no. I'll control the spinner" Jason jumped in before anyone else could.

"Don't you like this game?"

"He has no stamina" Nate laughed as Shane laid the mat out on the floor.

"Shane's going to win" Mitchie rolled her eyes, knowing how good he was at this game, how competitive he was.

"Nuh-uh. I think Miley might" Nate piped up smirking as he saw Shane's face.

"Ohh it's on" Shane smirked back.

40 minutes later and Mitchie and Nate were both out, Shane and Miley in awkward positions both trying to hold their body weight up.

"One of you just give" Nate sighed.

"No way! I'm going to win" Shane shot back.

Mitchie laughed. "Miley looks way more at ease than you do!"

"Yeah well Jason seems to be giving her the easy ones!"

"Hey! The boards telling me don't get bringing me into this" Jason defended himself. "Left hand yellow Shane"

Shane shifted himself noticing the only way he was going to get his hand on yellow was to arch himself over Miley.

"Well this is awkward" He smirked as she laughed.

"Don't you dare lean your weight onto me!"

"Would I do such a thing?"

"Yes!" She shot him a look before moving her left foot green.

"Give up Miley, you know I'm going to win"

"Right..." She laughed before shifting a little, knocking his hand off balance and sending him tumbling, her going with him.

"MILES!"

"Sorry, slipped"

"Well I win!"

"Err, no. You fell first"

"Jason..."

"You fell first Shane" Nate and Mitchie both laughed before nodding their heads as Shane turned to them.

"You guys are unbelievable. You wait Miles, just you wait" He pushed himself off her standing up and huffing into the chair.

"Oh Shaney, it's a game and I'm a girl, you should be a gentleman and let me win"

"I'm not a gentleman"

"You can say that again" Nate giggled a little as a cushion flew at him.


	12. Chapter Eleven

"I'm thinking about going to see my Dad"

Shane was currently laying on his stomach on Jason's bed, Miley sat with her back against the wall. Nate and Mitchie were both sat on the floor facing the two.

Shane turned his head to look up at Miley. "Really?"

She nodded. "I mean, he's my Dad. I think we'd both be better if we talked everything out"

"Well you should do what you thinks best" Nate spoke up.

"Yeah and we're behind you 100%" Mitchie smiled.

"Thank you"

Shane smiled up at her as she looked down at him. Nothing good would come of it and he knew that, it was sticking out like a sore thumb. School started next week and he knew that they were going to have to face Alex then anyway, which could only get worse, but Miley making the first move to speak to her Dad made Shane think it looked like Miley was letting them win.

--

"Daddy, I came here to talk. I have a right to have you in my life and you owe it to me to at least explain everything to you"

He nodded as they sat down on one of the couches. "Start from the beginning of this whole thing"

She made herself comfortable before sighing. "The whole me and Jason thing?"

Her father nodded again.

"Well it started at Shane's party, Alex 'likes' Shane but she seemed to think that I was a problem, I didn't understand why I mean he's just my best friend, but she started having a go and everything so Jason asked me to dance, you know get away from her. We danced most of the night and talked and I knew i'd started falling for him"

She turned to her Dad and he smiled for her to go on.

"Well then I spent more time with Jason and fell for him, and I fell really hard Dad. Shane and Alex started dating, but then I found out Shane was dating her to make me jealous. I thought that was pretty low of him considering he knew we didn't get along so me and Jason decided to act as if we were going out. Shane thought me and Jason were dating, so that's why he did the whole jealously thing. I fell even harder for Jason and Shane broke up with Alex"

Miley sighed, all these stupid little things had caused this.

"Then Jason and I knew we had to stop the whole thing, before any of us got hurt so we pushed our feelings aside and became best friends. That was the Saturday night, you remember when I was supposed to go on the date with him but we went upstairs to watch a film instead. Well then on the Monday I go into school and Alex's started spreading round that I slept with Jason, which is so not true, we both have promises to god!"

She faintly heard footsteps descend down stairs.

"Then he told me he was leaving for school, that's when we all had that argument. I come home one day after school and Jackie starts ordering me around so I snap at her, then she slaps me"

Miley hesitates for a moment, noticing her father hasn't said anything.

"Lilly found me and took me upstairs, then thats when Alex and Jackie came up claiming the pregnancy test was mine. I promise you Daddy, it isn't, nothing happened"

"Oh right, so I just made up the fact I found that box in the bin!"

Miley jumped as Alex stormed in, stopping infront of Miley.

"Yeah. Shane broke up with you, that isn't my fault! He's my best friend nothing more, but this is low even for you. Making my own Dad hate me and turn his back on me, forcing me to move out for something I didn't even do"

"You slept with him Miley, I caught you guys by accident. Why won't you just admit that?"

"BECAUSE IT ISN'T TRUE!" Miley flipped as she stood up to eye level with Alex.

"Well who else would the test be for?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? But it's not mine, I can prove it to you"

"Oh who's to say you didn't just get rid of it or something?"

"I can't believe you've gone this low. I'm sorry Shane doesn't want to be with you, but I can assure you we're best friends. I came round here to speak to my Dad and to try and get my house back, but you know what I'm so much happier where I am now"

"Yeah, you, your stupid little friends, your baby and your baby's family, what a lovely little family picture we have going on. Everyone at school think's your a slut"

"Enough" Robby-Ray jumped in.

"I've had enough. Dad, I love you and I hope you keep in contact but I am not coming back here. Tell Lilly I'll speak to her too, but for the rest of it, it's over" She stood up heading for the door and storming out Shane's waiting car,

"What happened?" Mitchie asked leaning forward to hug Miley. Miley shook her head wiping the tears away.

"Can we just leave?"

--

"Miles, speak to me" Shane looked down at her as she lay, her head rested onto his shoulder.

"Alex's a bitch, why is she even allowed to be in my life?"

"What happened?"

"She clamied she caught Jason and I and she has an answer for everything, I'm never going to win" Miley shook her head.

"She's not worth it Miles, you shouldn't keep trying to win against her. Why don't you plan with your Dad to meet up with him where she isn't, talk to him that way?"

"My Dad was alright with everything then she barged in. What about school Shane, it's going to be living hell"

"Maybe, but it'll be hell with me, Mitchie and Nate. We're going to be behind you all the way okay, don't give her the satisfaction"

Miley shrugged. "She won't stop until she knows she's got what she wants"

"I know, but she's not going to get what she wants"

"Which is you"

Shane nodded a little.

--

"Ready?" Mitchie asked gripping her friend in a light one armed hug as they stopped in front of the school.

"Truthfully, no"

Nate smiled before gripping Mileys hand lightly, joining his other one with Mitchie and pulling them both in. They stopped at Mileys locker, before walking towards Mitchie and Nate's, spotting Shane stood there waiting.

"Remember don't let her get to you, walk away and ignore her completely okay?"

Miley nodded hugging all three of them. "I don't know what I'd do without you guys"

"I know, I am that special" Shane laughed as Miley slapped him on the arm playfully.

"Well I'll see you guys at dinner I guess" Nate smiled kissing Mitchie quickly, Shane and Miley rolling their eyes as he ran off for class.

"May I escort both you pretty ladies to class?" Shane asked in a bad british accent, holding his arms out. Mitchie and Miley both laughed before linking his arm and walking towards their home room.

--

"Yeah? I heard she's pregnant. Alex found the test apparently"

"So did I, Jason left her as well now shes trying to get in with Shane"

Miley shifted in her seat a little feeling the eyes burning into her back. She tried to block the sound out and think of other things, but all she could hear was the snide remarks towards her.

Mitchie had heard too and taking a quick glance at Miley she knew it wouldn't be much longer before she snapped.

"Erm, Miss Duke I'm not feeling too well, can I have a hall pass to get some air?"

"Of course Mitchie, Miley would you like to go with her to make sure she's okay?"

Miley nodded collecting her stuff and smiling at Mitchie as they walked from the classroom.

"You're not really ill are you?"

Mitchie shook her head. "Nope, but I thought you could do with getting out of class for a bit"

"Thank you"

"Hey no problem, that's what best friends are for. Come on Shane's got gym, we can go laugh at him"

Miley smiled before running off after Mitchie towards the field. They found a bench and quickly sat on it, it had a direct view of the gym class.

"That new kid's hot" Mitchie nudged Miley as he bent over stretching a little.

"Does the name Nate ring a bell?" Miley laughed as she checked him out a little. "And he's not that hot anyways"

"Hey! I can look"

Miley rolled her eyes as the teacher blew the whistle indicating they were starting their football game. They watched in silence laughing every time Shane fell over or missed a goal, football wasn't really his thing.

"Thought you'd ditch class just to see these fine legs" Shane threw his leg up on the bench making a big scene.

Mitchie scoffed. "Shane I've seen bigger legs on a chicken"

"Whatever, you're just worried I'll tell Nate you've been checking me out"

Miley laughed before groaning as Shane sat between them pulling them both into a hug. Mitchie pulled away throwing him a disgusted look.

"Ew, Shane you're all sweaty" Miley tried to push him away failing as he wrapped both his arms around her trapping her face first against his chest.

"It's called hard work, the girls love it, makes me irrisistable"

"Oh cause you're such a stud" Miley laughed hitting him as she still tried to pull away. "MITCHIE!"

Mitchie laughed rolling her eyes at the two.

"As a matter of fact I am" He smirked letting go of her and flexing his muscles.

--

Smiles has just signed in.

Danger says:

Mileyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

Smiley says:

Shane? You know i just heard you sat that out loud as you typed it.

Danger says:

Couldn't help myself :P

Smiley says:

Don't you think this is a little weird talking over MSN when you're in the same house as me?

Danger says:

I guess. You can always come and talk to me.

Smiley says:

Move? No thanks. I'm pretty comfortable.

Danger says:

Yeah I guessed. Can I tell you something?

Smiley says:

Anything (:

Danger says:

Promise not to freak?

Smiley says:

Shane... what have you done?

Danger says:

Hey! Nothing... Promise?

Smiley says:

Promise.

Danger says:

I fell for you and us spending all this time together has made me fall harder. I thought you had a right to know...

Danger says:

But don't worry, I know we're just friends nothing more. I know you fell for Jason.

Smiley says:

I knew you had Shane, I was told.

Danger says:

Yeah, I have a big mouthed Brother. Anyway, I'm off to sleep, I'll see you in the morning. Night. Xox

Smiley says:

Night Shane. Xox

She signed off quickly, searching around for her phone. Successfully finding it she speed dialled Mitchie walking out onto the balcony.

"Miles? Is everything okay, it's nearly midnight!"

"Shane just told me he fell for me" Miley whispered.

"That's great! What did you say?"

"He didn't give me chance to say anything, he just told me he knew we could only be friends because of Jason. He's the whole reason Jason and I couldn't be together!"

Mitchie sighed. "You like Shane right?"

"I think. I mean I'm starting to fall"

"Well then, tell him. Explain the whole Jason situation, we all know you and Shane should be together, even Jason"

"I guess. Sorry for calling"

"It's fine. I was chatting to Nate anyway"

Miley laughed a little. "You two are so cute"

"Goodnight Miles"

"Night Mitch"


	13. Chapter Twelve

"Look about what I said last night; it doesn't change anything does it?" Shane gripped Mileys wrist lightly as she turned to her locker.

She turned to smile at him. "Of course it doesn't. I actually have something I want to talk to you about"

"Hey Shaney" They both turned at the same time to notice Alex stood leaning against the lockers the other side of the hall, her "friends" around her.

"If you don't mind I'm talking" He rolled his eyes turning back to Miley.

Alex stood up walking over to the pair. "Oh that's right. She slept with your brother, got pregnant and he ditched her. Now you feel you owe it to her to help her out"

Placing a hand to her heart she fake sighed "Oh Shane you're way too sweet"

"Cut your bullshit Alex"

"Oh I would, but it's not really bullshit is it, hey Miley?"

Miley shook her head not bothering to shout back, she held her head as she felt her headache pound a little worse. The stupid headache she's had for the last 3 days.

"Nothing to say?"

"What the hell is your problem? Miley and Jason never slept together, unlike you. I'm pretty sure you've slept with most of the lad's at this school, hypocrite"

"I don't have a problem Shane. I just don't get along with some people" She smirked up at him.

"Yeah well neither do I, but I don't go around trying to make their life hell. Cut it out now, everyone's bored of your stupid little act"

"Sure they are. That's why there's gossip all around this school, Miley should thank me for the fact everyone knows her name"

"Shane..." He was pulled from the argument as he felt someone grab his arm, their voice sounded weak.

"Miley?"

"I don't feel..." She stopped mid-sentence her legs falling from underneath her. Shane jumped gripping her waist before guiding her to the floor.

"Miley, Miles...?"

He turned to look at Alex who was stood there, shock filling her face. "Go and get someone!"

She stood rooted to the spot staring down at the scene in front of her.

"ALEX GO AND GET SOMEONE"

"Shit, Miles?" Shane turned around as Nate ran up to where they were.

"Nate go get help" He nodded running off returning now longer than a minute later with the maths teacher and the nurse.

"What happened Shane?"

"I don't know she just grabbed my arm and went to tell me she didn't feel well before she collapsed"

"We're going to have to get her to the hospital"

"Can we come?" Nate asked. Mrs Bright nodded, smiling.

"I'll let the head teacher know. Alex are you coming along, and Lilly?"

Alex nodded a little not completely sure why she had.

"Okay. We'll put a call out for Lilly to come to the office; we need your parents' number too"

"It's eh, just my Mum there, her Dad is on a trip"

"Well you could contact her dad and your Mum?"

Nate ran off towards the other end of the school, bumping into people on the way.

"MITCH!"

"Hey" She turned to smile at him before frowning as she noticed his expression. "What's wrong?"

"It's Miley, she's collapsed and there taking her to hospital, are you coming?"

Mitchie nodded gripping Nate's hand as they sped towards the office to see Lilly, Alex and Shane all sat there.

"My Mum said she'd meet us there" Alex hung up her phone as Lilly scoffed.

"Have you contacted her Dad?" Nate asked.

"I did. He said the first flight he could get back will get him here tomorrow morning, so he's going to get that one"

--

"Mom" Shane hugged his Mother tightly as she raced up to them.

"What happened?" Denise hugged the others too waiting for an answer.

"She just collapsed on Shane earlier, we haven't heard anything yet" Lilly spoke up.

"Hi, you must be Denise" Jackie smiled up at her.

"I am, I'm guessing you're Jackie?"

Jackie nodded. "Nice to meet you"

Shane gave his Mum a warning look as she sighed. "You too"

"Does Jason know what's happened?" Nate asked after a few moments' silence.

"I rang him after Shane hung up, he's on his way down. I tried to tell him to stay there until we knew anything else, but he wouldn't have any of it"

Nate nodded.

"MileyStweart's family?"

"Step family" Lilly piped up. "And close friends"

The Doctor nodded looking over his notes once more before looking back up at them.

"We found Miley had suffered a minor blood clot on her brain, which caused her brain to partially shut down placing her into the coma she's currently in. It's just a small coma and she should be awake in the next 2-48 hours"

They all took it in, Shane turning to glare at Alex and Jackie.

"Has Miley been under a lot of stress in the past few months?"

"Yeah, a hell of a lot"

"This could be the main reason for the blood clot, stress can cause a lot of health problems. We'd advise that she stays away from stress for a while"

"Will she have any more problems after this?"

"We've run a few tests and have the results on priority, we can let you know as soon as we know, but for now I suggest she gets some rest. If you'd like to go visit her, you're more than welcome to"

The Doctor walked away as Lilly turned to look at her mother and sister.

"I think it's best if you don't visit her"

"Lilly..."

"No, you're the sole reason she's in here. Everything you've been giving her that she hasn't deserved! I hope Robby-Ray turns around and sees what you've been doing, you don't deserve him or anything!"

Shane grinned at her before motioning with his head towards Mileys room.

--

"Don't scare us like that again!" Mitchie smiled up at her friend.

"I'm sorry guys, I thought it was just a headache"

"Jackie and Alex are here" Lilly hugged Miley tightly.

"They are?"

Nate nodded. "Alex was there when you collapsed, she looked terrified"

"Probably thought I was going to say she knocked me out or something" Mile laughed a little.

"Your Dad's going to be back in the morning too"

They all looked up as there was a knock on the door. "Hey Miley how you feeling?"

"A lot better thanks Mrs. Gray"

Denise laughed. "How many times have I told you, call me Denise"

Miley smiled before looking at Shane. "Thank you"

"For what?" He smiled up at her.

"For being there, if you hadn't of been there I don't know what would have happened"

"Hey. Then was then and now is now, I'm just glad you're okay" He pulled her into a hug

"Paul and I have spoken Miley and we've both agreed as long as you would like to, that you can move in with us permanently?" Denise spoke up.

Miley pulled away from Shane and smiled gratefully. "I couldn't intrude like that"

"You won't be" Denise shook her head. "They boys love having you there and so do I, it's nice to not be the only female around the house"

"But what about Jason, when he finishes work?"

"We were going to have the loft converted, now has given us a good reason to do so and Jason has agreed he doesn't mind having that as a room"

Miley shook her head. "I couldn't"

"Well you don't have to, but have a think about it and let us know" Denise smiled turning to look at Shane, who got the hint that his Mum knew he's be able to talk her into it.

--

"I love you Daddy and I want you to be happy, but please don't expect me to try and be happy with you"

"I'm not Miles. You're growing up and I have to let you follow your dreams, which is why I'm trying to make this work with Jackie. How she's treated you will never be forgiven, I want you to know that, but she is sorry, she wants to come and see you. She's been out there the last two days with Alex"

Miley shrugged, she didn't want to see them, and she wanted them out of her life.

"So are you moving in with Denise?"

Miley shrugged. "I feel like I'm intruding too much. They shouldn't have to put up with me"

"They obviously love you Miley. You could always come back with us, but I'm not going to force you"

Miley nodded. "And that's why I love you"

"I'm sorry Miles, I've been such a horrible parent these last few months and I know I can't take it back but I can try and make it up to you"

"You don't have to Dad. You had to work, I understand don't worry, a little belief with everything else would have been nice, but we all make mistakes right?"

Her Dad nodded. "But Miles, I do have something for you"

Pulling an envelope out of his pockets, he handed it to her and smiled.

"What is it?" She asked holding it tightly.

"Open it"

She looked down at it for a few more seconds before carefully tearing it, a confused expression etched her face as she noticed tickets.

"DISNEY LAND?!" She turned to look at her father, the smile lighting her whole face.

"Yeah, I was originally going to give them you for Christmas, but with everything happening I completely forgot. I remembered them last night, you like them?"

She nodded pulling her Father into a tight hug.

"There's 8 tickets there to take whoever you like and no I don't want to go, this is your trip"

"Thank you"

"Anything for you Bud" He leant over kissing her forehead lightly as the door opened.

"Hi Mr. S!" Miley laughed as Shane jumped into the room, throwing himself into the chair which then started falling back.

"Hi Shane. Now I can see who's kept Miley smiling"

Shane smiled as he managed to regain his balance, bringing the chair back upright.

"Well I try"

Robby-Ray laughed before standing up. "Well Bud, I'll leave you to it. I love you"

He leant over placing another kiss to her forehead and she smiled up at him. "I love you too and thank you"

--

"Guess what ... go on guess ... GUESS!" Shane sat next to Miley on the bed bouncing excitedly as Mitchie, Lilly, Jason, Frankie, Nate, Denise and Paul all gathered in the room.

"Uhm, you're on another sugar high?"

"No. Actually!" Shane rolled his eyes. "Tell them Miles!"

"Are you two dating?" Mitchie asked.

"No ... will you please listen?" Shane asked impatiently as Mitchie laughed sticking her tongue out at him.

"Okay, well my Dad gave me a little something today and I wanted to know if you guys would like to join me...?"

"TO DISNEY LAND!"

Jason laughed, he was pretty Shane's head was going to explode any minute.

"Really?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, he had them as a Christmas present for me. He told me to ask anyone I wanted and I'm asking you. But there's only eight..."

"Hey Miley, you really don't have to invite us" Denise picked up on what she was saying.

"But I want to! You've been so good to me these last few months and besides Shane needs someone to look after him"

"HEY!"

"Miley, I'd love to go, but I'm afraid it's going to have to be Denise. I won't be here when you go" Paul handed her the tickets back.

Denise smiled. "Well I guess I'm going to Disney land!"

Shane whopped excitedly before hugging Miley.

"Thank you?" She laughed hugging him back.

"No - thank you. You don't know how long I've wanted to meet Mickey Mouse!"

"Way to look cool Shane. You really know how to impress the lady's" Nate laughed.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

"Shane can you not sit still?" Nate turned to him annoyed as Shane, Himself, Jason and Frankie drove in Jason's car towards Disney.

"No I can't next question?"

"So it's one of three things, he really can't wait to get to Disney, he wants to see Miley or he really needs to go" Jason laughed.

"Maybe it's all of them" Frankie smiled, as Shane rolled his eyes.

"I'm not dating Miley"

"You two are practically a couple though, you've spent the last three weeks together 24/7. When are you going to ask her out?" Jason caught his brother's eye through the mirror waiting for an answer.

"I'm not even sure she likes me, so cut it out! Anyway it'd be weird dating her, you two were in love"

Jason rolled his eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you Shane? I wouldn't be bothered; you're both made for each other"

Shane just shrugged turning to look back out of the window.

"Maybe you could start acting like an adult and actually ask her if she likes you Shane, the worst thing she's going to say is No, and it's not like you're going to lose her, she already knows you like her"

"Can we drop it now please?"

Nate held his hands up in defence as they parked up.

--

"Enjoying you so far?" Mitchie asked as she sat down on her bed.

Miley nodded, smiling. "I've always wanted to come here, since I was a little kid and my Dad always promised me when I got older, he and my mum would bring me"

"I guess you got your promise in some way"

"I'd wouldn't want to be here with anybody but you lot" Miley smiled.

"So you and Shane?" Lilly smirked as she sat down next to Miley.

"What about us?"

"Don't play that with me, I've seen how close you've both got. Have you told him you like him too yet?"

"No it hasn't come up" Miley shrugged.

"Don't you think you should let him know, I mean you're not going to get anywhere this way?"

"Yeah, I'll just go up to him and say 'Hey Shane, I really like you, let's go out'"

"Problem?" Mitchie laughed.

Miley rolled her eyes as a knock at the door was heard. Standing up Lilly walked over to open it, smirking as Shane, Nate and Jason walked through.

"Hey" Nate smiled heading straight for Mitchie and kissing her.

"Not here thank you!"

Mitchie laughed pulling away, before smirking at Miley as Shane sat next to her, pulling her into a hug. Miley shot both her and Lilly a look hugging Shane back.

"So what did we miss?" Jason asked.

"Miley was..."

"Doing nothing" Miley chucked her pillow at Mitchie who laughed dodging it.

"What was Miles doing?" Nate raised his eyebrow.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing" Miley smiled trying to take the attention away from her.

"Okay ... well Mitch you want to go for a walk?"

"Why don't you just say make out Nate, we all know that's what's going to happen"

Mitchie laughed a little before nodding and standing up.

"Hey Jason you want to go have a look around?" Lilly piped up indicating with her head towards the door.

"Yeah, see you guys later. Don't get up to anything I wouldn't"

Shane rolled his eyes as they walked out.

"Well Miss Miley, looks like it's just us, what you want to do?"

"You met Mickey Mouse yet?" Miley smirked as Shane's face lit up.

"No! I can't find him"

Miley laughed standing up and pulling Shane up, grabbing her camera she took Shane's hand pulling him from the room. "Come on then"

--

"Thank you for today Shane, it's been amazing" Miley smiled as they walked back towards the girl's room.

"No problem, thank you too" He pulled her into a one armed hug, as they reached the door.

"Where have you two been?" Mitchie looked up as the door opened Miley and Shane still in their side hug thing, she smirked a little.

"Here, there, everywhere" Shane smiled placing the huge cuddly toy he had under his arm onto Mileys bed.

"One of those is yours!"

"No, you can have it. Come-on what am I going to get out of having a huge teddy ... seriously?"

Lilly smiled at the two of them before catching Mitchie and Nate's eyes who both laughed a little.

"What are you lot laughing about?"

"Nothing" Nate threw his hands up in defence. "So have you got to meet Mickey yet?"

Shane grinned jumping onto Mileys bed as she sat down next to him. "I did. Miley took me to find him, although she looked a bit embarrassed at the fact everyone else had little kids with them"

They all laughed as Miley shook her head. "At least I stayed with you I could have walked away"

"It's because you love me" He grinned hugging her tightly. "Anyway, you had your picture with him too!"

Lilly rolled her eyes at the two, they might not see it themselves but Shane and Miley were practically a couple already.

--

"So when are you going to tell him?" Lilly nudged Miley as they got ready for the meal they were going out for tonight.

"We've had this conversation" Miley rolled her eyes as she took one last look at herself. "How do I look?"

"Shane won't be able to keep his eyes off you" Mitchie smirked as she turned to look at Miley. Miley had a black one strap dress on, coming half way down the top of her thigh. Her hair was loosely curled and lay over her shoulders, her makeup simple.

Miley laughed a little. "Well thank you, I think. Mitchie why won't you wear a dress?"

"Hey I'm dressed up, just not in a dress, get over it. Do I look okay?"

"You actually look stunning. I think you suit that better to be honest"

Mitchie smiled. "Thanks Lil, you look gorgeous too, as always"

"Are you girls done making each other ego's bigger?"

They turned to see Jason smirking at the three of them.

"Ever heard of knocking?"

"The door was open, I am a gentleman you know" He rolled his eyes.

"Where's Nate?" Mitchie asked.

"Hey Jason, how are you?"

Mitchie laughed a little moving to hug him waiting for her answer.

"He's waiting for Shane"

"Come on Lil, Shane needs a little kick up the butt" Mitchie smiled pulling Lilly away and towards the boys room.

"I'm sure Shane will be impressed" Jason smiled as Miley moved to hug him.

"Thanks, although I don't know what you're on about" She smiled back at him, laughing a little.

"Whatever Miles, why don't you just tell him?"

"Why don't you tell Lilly you like her and don't protest I've seen the way you are with her?"

Jason smiled a little looking down. "I wanted to talk to you I guess. I mean she's your step sister"

"Yeah...? I want you to be happy Jason, you know that. You're always going to have a special place in my life, but I don't want to hold you back. You don't have to ask me when you want to date"

Jason smiled hugging her once more. "Thank you, I love you Miles"

"I love you too bestie, now come on before Mitchie burns Shane alive with his straightners"

-

"Shane you need to ask her about this whole thing, she likes you she really does but she doesn't know how to bring it up. You're the only way this is going to move forward"

"What am I supposed to say?" Shane groaned falling back onto his bed.

"Just ask her about it. I don't know" Mitchie shrugged pulling him back up as he shot her a look. "I'm not waiting another hour whilst you re-do your hair!"

"Hey guys, you ready?" They all turned to look as Jason and Miley stood in the doorway. Shane had to check to make sure his mouth wasn't hanging open, she looked absolutely stunning.

Lilly laughed kicking Shane gently as she walked past him, walking off with Jason.

"We're going to be late" Nate nudged his brother as he and Mitchie walked out.

"You can put your eyes back in now Shane" Miley smiled as she walked over to him pulling him up.

"I'm sorry, it's just you look gorgeous"

"Well thank you" She took his hand before pulling him out of the room and down towards where the others were.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

"Miley...?" Shane turned his head to look at her; they were currently lay on a beach staring up at the stars. The others were somewhere around, either messing on the beach or up on the fair.

"Yeah" She smiled as she turned to him.

"You never did tell me what you were going to say that day"

She smiled. "Didn't I? Guess I forgot to mention it again"

"You want to tell me now?" He rolled onto his side, his head resting onto one of his hands.

"I don't know, do I?" She smirked rubbing her chin in mock thinking.

He pushed her gently laughing. "I'm guessing it's something that has to do with what I told you, so yeah I'd like to hear it"

"Well you'll have to work for it" She laughed as she looked up at him again.

"Miles" He whined, adding a pout.

"Don't use that face on me"

"Tell me" He leant his other arm out, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her closer as she squealed, hitting him gently.

"SHANE!"

"Tell me" He laughed as she tried to get away from him. She stopped trying to roll away from him and crossed her arms.

"All you have to do is tell me" Shane rolled his eyes as she tried to roll away again thinking he wasn't paying attention, he laughed moving so she was trapped beneath him.

"Don't think you're getting away either"

"This is a very compromising position Gray"

He laughed. "Well we're not moving until you tell me what you were going to say to me"

"What happens if I don't want to?"

"Well then we'll be like this for a very long time"

"Shane ... Miley, what is going on here?" They both looked up to see an amused Mitchie and Nate.

"Nothing really" Shane shrugged.

"Shane's holding me against my will" Miley laughed a little as he tickled her.

"No, I'm waiting for you to tell me what you were going to say!"

Nate smirked a little; well they were making a little progress. "Well guys, can you not do this back at the hotel, we want to head back"

"You guys carry on, we'll find our own way back, won't we Miley?" Shane smiled waiting for her to blurt everything out.

"No we'll go back with them Gray"

"Well then, tell me"

She shook her head smirking, before trying to get away again. "Mitchie, help me!"

"Bye guys, we'll be back later"

Miley shrieked in shock as they waved walking off. "Thanks guys"

"Just tell him Miles, I'm not waiting up all night" Mitchie called.

"Yeah just tell me Mi-leyyy. OW!"

She smirked up at him. "Shane, its cold can we not go back?"

"We can yeah, you know what you have to do" He smiled as he pulled his jacket off handing it to her as she wrapped it around her shooting him a glare.

"Okay so how about we do this another way?"

"Which is?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"About what I said, nothing's going to change is it?" He smirked at her a little waiting for her answer.

"What if I can't tell you Shane?"

He raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"What happens if I lost my nerve?" She broke the eye contact before looking down.

"I'm just Shane, Miley. There's no-one else around and what's the worst that's going to happen?"

She shrugged looking back up at him. "Close your eyes"

"Why?"

"Shane just do it" He closed his eyes quickly frowning as he waited for her to do whatever she was planning.

"You best not try to escape"

She laughed a little. "I'm not"

Her hands linked themselves behind his head as she took a deep breath, pulling his head down to meet hers, her lips joining his quickly before pulling away.

"Hey, hey no fair!" Shane laughed capturing her lips again; she smiled up at him as they pulled away.

"So I'm guessing you feel the same way?"

She nodded "And I'm guessing I have to call you my boyfriend now"

"Yeah, sorry about that" He smiled, leaning down to kiss her again.

"As much as I'm loving this at the moment, you think there's any chance we could start heading back to warmth?"

"We could have headed back ages ago" He laughed as they stood up, Miley pulling Shane's jacket on properly as his arm found her shoulder pulling her closer.

--

"Night Shane" Mitchie called out rolling her eyes at the two of them stood at the door.

"You'd of thought they'd of done it when the door was closed" Lilly pretended to gag as Miley pulled away laughing.

"Goodnight" She mumbled pecking his lips quickly before turning to walk into the room.

"Goodnight Miles, night girls"

"Goodnight lover boy" They both called back laughing as he walked away, Miley closing the door. She smiled happily falling onto her bed.

"Details" Mitchie sat next to Miley grinning.

Miley shook her head. "We're together, what else is there?"

"Err, like how it happened?" Lilly used her duh tone, to which Miley threw a cushion at her.

"It's a long story, but hey we got there eventually" Miley laughed. "Goodnight girls"

Mitchie rolled her eyes as she stood up heading for her own bed. "Night Miles"

--

Shane smiled as he closed the door leaning his head against it.

"So?" Nate asked turning the light on and making him jump. He turned to see Jason and Nate both awake waiting for answers.

Shane laughed a little heading for his own bed and getting ready for it before climbing in. "What?"

"Are you together?"

Shane nodded his head. "We got there eventually"

Nate laughed. "Why, how did you get it out of her?"

"I didn't she caved herself" Shane laughed before leaning over and turning the light off. "Goodnight guys"

Nate and Jason both laughed before lying back down.

--

"Em who was on the phone?" Mitchie placed a hand on Lilly's shoulder waiting for an answer.

"Mum" Lilly shook her head. "This is going to kill Miles"

"What, what's happened?"

Lilly shook her head looking around the room. "Where's Miley?"

"She's in the bathroom. Lilly what's happened?"

"Robby-Ray, he – he died last night"

"What?"

"He what?" They both turned to look at Miley who was stood in the bathroom doorway.

"Miley, I'm sorry" Lilly ran over to her pulling her into a hug.

"Tell me you're lying, it's all some sick joke" She demanded.

Lilly shook her head. "I'm sorry Miley; he was rushed to hospital last night"

"He can't be" She shook her head the sobs taking over her body. "He's all I have left!"

Mitchie walked over pulling Miley into a tight hug who was now sat on the floor knees pulled tightly to her chest.

"You have us Miles, you'll always have us"

"There's one more thing Miley, I think you deserve to know"

Miley shook her head again as she waited for Lilly to continue, she knew where this was going.

"My Mum has custody over you. I'm sorry"

"She's 16!" Mitchie replied.

"Unless Miley can prove she'd be better off staying at with Denise then they can't do anything. I promise Miles, I'm going to help you and I'm going to be by you at home okay"

Miley nodded wrapping her arms around Mitchie, who in return hugged her tighter. Mitchie nodded her head towards the door and Lilly knew exactly what she meant, the others deserved to know.

"We're going to get through this Miles, I promise"

--

"Guys, I need you to listen" She looked around at Shane, Frankie, Nate and Jason as Denise joined them.

"What's going on?"

Lilly let out a breath before looking at them again. "Mileys Dad died last night; my mum rang to let me know. My Mum has custody over her, until it's proven that she'd be better off somewhere else"

Shane shook his head. "No way..."

"Where is she?" Jason asked.

"In our room with Mitchie" Shane had already stood up running out of the door.

"Mum you have to do something she can't go back there!" Nate turned to plead with her.

"I can't do anything Nate, I wish I could, but as Lilly said until Miley can prove she'd be better off with us then Jackie has custody of her"

Jason turned to look at Lilly again.

"Promise me you'll look after her"

"I promise" She smiled a little. "I'll find a way to prove Miley isn't safe there, even if it kills me"

"You guys are going to have to be there for Miley, a lot, she's going to need you"

They all nodded sitting in silence.

--

"I can't go back there Shane" Miley looked up at him pleading in her eyes as she finished packing her last few things.

"It won't be for long okay? I promise. Lilly's going to look after you and we're going to find a way to get you back here" He pulled her closer hugging her tightly.

She nodded burying her head into his neck as she heard Lilly call her from downstairs.

"I'll see you tomorrow for school okay? Ring me if you need me"

"Okay" She mumbled grabbing her bag as he took her hand leading her downstairs.

"You know where we are Miley any time, don't hesitate to ring" Paul pulled her into a hug and she smiled before turning to Denise.

"I promise we're going to sort this all out and take custody of you as soon as we can"

"Thank you" She smiled hugging her too.

"Are you coming back soon Miley?" Frankie looked up a sad expression on his face.

"I am, I promise" She smiled bending down and pulling him into a tight hug.

She stood up as Nate pulled her into a hug. "You know where I am if you need me, I'm going to miss you not being here"

She smiled hugging him tightly. "I'll be back soon and thank you for being one of the best friends for me so far"

She hugged Jason next and he smiled. "I guess I get my room back?"

She laughed a little before nodding. "Not for long, don't get too comfortable. Thank you for everything Jason and I mean everything"

"You too" He hugged her tightly one last time before letting her go.

"We'll see you guys at school tomorrow" Lilly smiled as Miley followed her out, one last hug given to Shane they jumped into the car driving off.

Miley groaned as they pulled up from the short drive looking up at the house.

"You ready Miles?"

"Not really, I guess I have to do this though"

Lilly nodded jumping out of the car and following Miley towards the door.

"Nice to finally see you home" Jackie smiled as they walked into the house. Miley frowned and turned to look at Lilly who shrugged.

"I thought you didn't want a filthy little tramp living in your house"

"We all say things we don't mean Miley and we all start over trying to rebuild things"

Miley shook her head. "I'm heading for my room"

Alex stormed into the room. "What is she doing here?"

"She has a name Alex!" Lilly shouted in anger.

"And she has to stay here, I have custody of her"

"I want her out"

"Well I don't care, there's nothing you can do about it"

"I'll make her leave" Alex smirked.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

"Miley you have to come out some time" Lilly sighed knocking on Mileys bedroom door again. Miley had locked herself in there for the past days, only emerging once to get some chocolate before locking herself back in.

"I'm fine!" Miley shouted back, her voice rough from the crying.

"Please Miley talk to me"

"No, you don't understand! I have no family left; I've lost both of my parents. I lost them both within a year, what the hell have I done to deserve something like that?!"

Lilly sighed. "I might not know what most of your feeling is like, but I know how it feels to lose your Dad"

The door opened a little and Lilly quickly stood up pulling the younger girl into a hug.

"I'm sorry Lil, I ju- I just don't know what I'm going to do"

"You have me, you have Shane and you have the others"

"It's just not the same, he's my father!" Miley shook her head. "Have you spoken to your Mum?"

"A little, she's still in a bit of a daze. She wants to speak to you"

"I want to know how he died"

"Miles..."

She shook her head. "I need to know"

"Okay, now?"

Miley nodded as they headed for the stairs.

"Mum?"

"In the kitchen"

Miley took a deep breath before walking in. Lilly let go of her hand and sat down on one of the chairs.

"I need to know how my Dad died"

Jackie looked up a little surprised before nodding. "If it's what you want?"

"I'll tell you how he died. My Mum had been poisoning him, you know get him off the scene, have his money. You really think my Mother actually loved you Dad?"

"Alex!"

Miley shook her head looking between the three of them.

"Miley none of that is true! I loved your father very much"

"Why don't you just tell her, she deserves to know doesn't she?"

"He had a heart attack Miley"

"I'm not surprised; his daughter's pregnant with a 19 year old lad's baby. I'd be a little shocked too"

"SHUT UP!" Lilly stood up pushing Alex out of the room. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Miley..." Jackie looked up at her, standing up to make towards her.

Miley shook her head. "Just all of you ... just stay away from me" She turned on her heel towards the door before running out of it, down the street, completely forgetting the fact she looked a mess at that moment, still in her sweats.

--

"Okay, okay hold on!" Shane rolled his eyes placing the bowl of cereal he'd just made himself down and walking towards the door. He glanced at the phone and made a mental note to ring Miley, she hadn't been at school for the last few days.

Pulling the door open he stopped short as he noticed Miley stood there, tears falling down her face, her hair pulled loosely into a bun and her sweats and old t-shirt on. He hit himself for checking her out when she clearly needed someone.

"Mi, what happened?" She flung herself into his arms, wrapping hers around his back.

"Alex..."

Shane shook his head pulling Miley into the house and walking her towards the sofa.

"What has she done?"

Miley sighed resting her head onto Shane's shoulder, playing with the loose thread in the end of her t-shirt.

"I asked Jackie about how my Dad died, I needed to know and then Alex came in shouting the odds. She claims Jackie poisoned my Dad and you know what, I don't know what to believe anymore"

Shane pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. "How about you stay here tonight and we'll both go around tomorrow and get the real story, no Alex"

Miley nodded. "But how am I supposed to believe Jackie?"

"You don't have to, but hear what she has to say. The post mortem should come back soon for your Dad, you'll know the real story then"

"What are you up to?" She asked moving her head to look at him.

He smiled. "Nothing"

She raised her eyebrow.

"Fine, but trust me on this one. Okay?"

She nodded and leant her head back against his shoulder. "Are you sure your Mum won't mind me staying?"

"Are you even asking that question?"

--

"Hey Shane, Nate said – MILEY!"

Miley jumped a little as Mitchie ran over to her pulling her up into a tight hug. She smiled and hugged Mitchie back grateful of having someone who cared for her.

"I've missed you so much these last few days" Mitchie lowered her voice. "Are you okay, Lilly rang?"

Miley nodded. "Yeah, I'm feeling better having you lot around. I just ... needed to get away from there"

Mitchie nodded in understanding. "Well you know where I am, all the time 24/7, whenever you need me, okay?"

Miley smiled pulling her best friend into another hug.

"Mitch have you asked... Miles!" Miley laughed as Nate walked into the room too, pulling her into a hug.

"Shane never told us you were here"

"You've just got in!" Shane pointed out.

"Texting Shane, heard of it?"

Shane rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Miles is staying the night, there I told you that"

Mitchie laughed shaking her head at the two as Miley rolled her eyes joining in with the odd giggle.

--

"Why did you have to go and tell her that?"

"She deserved it"

Lilly turned to her sister angrily. "She deserved it, what the hell has she done for you to make her life hell?"

Alex sat up a little glaring at her sister. "She stole my sister, my house and my boyfriend"

"She didn't steal Shane and she hasn't stole me"

"Shane's dating her now!"

"You dated him for the popularity; he dated you to make Miley jealous. She had no idea he liked her and she never fell for him whilst you were dating. Why do you care so much?"

"Maybe I fell for him, maybe I actually liked him!"

Lilly stopped and turned to look at Alex again.

"No way. You cannot have fallen for him, you're Alex!"

"Exactly, Alex the girl who fell for Shane Gray"

"Why, why him, Alex he doesn't like you, you could have anyone else, why him?"

Alex shook her head. "It's not like I could help it"

"So what, you're going to make Mileys life hell because she's dating him?"

"Pretty much" Alex shrugged standing up.

"You can't do that, that's not fair! She doesn't deserve anything you're doing to her"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Oh spare me the sob story" She turned to walk away.

"Bitch"

--

Nate rubbed his eyes as he walked downstairs heading for the kitchen for a drink of water. Turning on the light, he jumped as Miley came into view. Her knees were tucked up under her chin, her eyes staring at the wall the other side of the room as she held her mug in the other hand. Nate smiled at how at home she looked.

"Hey Miles"

"Hey" Was the whisper he got back, pouring himself a drink he sat next to her.

"You okay?" He placed a hand onto her arm and she turned to look at him, a soft smile on her lips.

"Yeah, I was just thinking"

"You sure?"

She nodded again. "Positive, but thank you"

"What for?"

"Caring for me"

"You're my best friend Miles; I'd be a bit of a horrible best friend if I didn't care for you wouldn't I?"

She laughed a little shaking her head at him. "You know I really wish there was a way you're Mum and Dad could get custody of me, I loved it so much here, this was more of a home than back there"

"Me too. It's so weird not having you around. Have you tried speaking to Jackie?"

"No, but I doubt it'd work, she wants to try and be a proper 'Mum' to me, not that she ever will be"

"Well if she cares as much as she's trying to make out she does then speak to her, explain why you'd feel so much better being here, she might see you're point and let you. If she cares, she's not going to make you stay there with _it_ is she?"

Miley shrugged. "I guess I could. I'm going to see her tomorrow, so maybe I'll try then"

Nate smiled leaning over to hug Miley which she gladly accepted. "Maybe we should head back to bed, it's like 3am"

"I guess you're right. Thanks again Nate"

"It's what I'm here for" He smiled as they started up the stairs. "Hey does Shane know you're on the walk-about?"

"He's a heavy sleeper; jeez I can't even hear myself think over his snoring"

Nate laughed shaking his head. "Well here's your stop. I'll see you in the morning"

"Goodnight" She smiled hugging him one last time before opening the door and heading off for bed.

--

"I don't want her in my life anymore Mum, why can't you just kick her out; Denise would happily take her in"

"Because Alex she was left in my custody and I want to try and be someone she can trust, she has no family left"

"We're not her family; she has nothing to do with us anymore!"

"She's your step sister and she always will be her father and I are still married!"

Alex rolled her eyes going to answer the door as the doorbell rang through the house. She groaned as she came face to face with Miley and Shane.

"Oh, err..."

"Don't bother, I was leaving anyway" Alex grabbed her jacket pushing past Miley forcefully causing her to stumble into Shane.

"What the hell was that?" Shane called out angrily.

Alex turned around for a brief second. "Oh sorry I forgot; you're with child now. Have fun Shane, you obviously know what you've left yourself in for"

Miley shook her head as Alex walked away, she felt Shane take her hand as they walked into the house and she smiled a little.

"Miley ... oh hey Shane" Jackie smiled as she noticed someone enter the room. Shane smiled and waved a little.

"I think we need to talk"


	17. Chapter Sixteen

"I want you to let Denise and Paul have custody of me" Miley tried again as Jackie shook her head.

"Miley, I want to be someone you can trust and know I'm there for you, how am I supposed to do that if you won't let me?"

"I know you do Jackie, but I'd be so much better there. It's not like I won't come to visit, I will, I just think I'd be better there. Alex hates me and I'd rather not have to put up with that everyday, she want's me out and I want out"

Jackie sighed. "I'm not going to change your mind am I?"

Miley shook her head.

"Okay, well it takes about 2 months for everything to sort out, so until then you'll still be living here. Just don't completely disappear from our lives okay?"

Miley smiled and moved to hug Jackie. "Thank you"

"It's fine, who am I to say what's best for you. Have you spoken to Lilly?"

Miley nodded. "I'll speak to her properly tonight when I come back. Thank you again"

Shane and Miley both stood up.

"Before I forget this come for you earlier" Jackie smiled reaching for the letter and handing it to Miley.

"Thank you, well I guess I'll be back later"

--

"Aren't you going to open it?" Mitchie asked turning to look at Miley. Nate, Shane, Miley and Mitchie were all sat on the beach staring at the letter in Mileys hand.

"Yeah, I just... who would be sending me letters?"

"Maybe it's a secret admirer, maybe there watching you right now" Nate spoke up, before laughing as he noticed Shane's arm snake around Mileys waist pulling her closer. Mitchie rolled her eyes hitting Nate gently

Miley smiled a little as she ran her finger across the seal again, before sighing and quickly opening it. Pulling it out, she unfolded the paper a confused look spreading her face.

"What is it?"

"My – My Dad's will. He actually wrote one"

"Maybe he wrote it just encase anything happened" Mitchie reasoned.

"Everything's left to me" Miley whispered.

"Everything...?"

Miley nodded. "His car, his possessions and his money"

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"I guess, but I mean I thought he'd leave some to Jackie"

"Well hey you'll know if she's being true to her word, when you tell her about this, if she flips you know she's a lying bitch and she was doing it for this"

Miley laughed a little. "I guess"

"Mi, he's your Dad and he loves you. Why wouldn't he leave everything for you?"

"I know, it's just a little shocking"

They all sat in silence for a few minutes staring out at the ocean.

"Miles, did you get anymore out of the other night?"

"Oh the Alex situation?"

Mitchie nodded.

"No, but I mean it'll come back soon how he died won't it. I'll know then"

"Did you speak to Jackie about the custody thing?" Nate asked. Miley looked at Shane and Shane nodded, they hadn't told the others yet.

"Yeah, I did. We were going to tell you too, she's said yes. I guess as long as your Mum still doesn't mind then I'll be moving back in, in a few months time"

"That's awesome and of course she doesn't mind, she'll be so pleased!"

--

"So Mum said she was okay with it?"

Miley nodded lying down on her bed as Lilly continued to swing around on Mileys computer chair.

"She agreed as long as I still come around here, which of course is certain to come and see you. I'm just glad Alex and I won't be in each others way, I don't even see her problem"

Lilly sighed. "Her problem is your dating Shane and she wants him, but you know what Miles, this is one thing she isn't going to win. Shane's really fell for you, he was telling Mitchie and I last night on MSN"

Miley smiled before jumping as she felt something land next to her narrowly missing her head, she turned to see who had thrown it noticing Alex at the door.

"It's the father of your child"

Miley rolled her eyes. "It's so old now Alex, seriously"

"How can truth get old" She turned on her heel walking out. Lilly stood up, motioning to Miley she was leaving.

Miley picked up the phone. "Hey"

"Hey Mi, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright thanks, you?"

"I'm good. Is Alex giving you crap again?" Jason asked.

"I'm used to it. Anyway, I won't have to put up with it much longer" She smiled.

"I know, I heard! I guess that means me having to give up my room again, I could make you bunk with Shane you know"

"You're not that evil!" She laughed. "You don't have to give up your room, I'll have the loft"

"Nope. My room's bigger, anyway, I like the loft, it's cosy and away from Shane's snoring"

Miley let a chuckle out. "Aw bless him. So is that all you rang for?"

"Yeah... oh and the fact I wanted to talk to my best friend, geez!"

She laughed again. "Okay, I'm sorry. I guess I could spare a few moments for you"

"A few, thanks Miles, you really know how to make someone feel loved"

"Oh well thank you, I do try"


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**So this is reposted to where it was when it got deleted, please review again guys. So many of you liked this, I'll be posting the new chapter tomorrow. **

"Hey Shane" Alex leaned up against a locker, smiling at him.

Shane groaned throwing his books in and slamming the locker shut. "Hi. What do you want?"

"Can't I talk to an old friend?" She raised her eyebrow.

"We're not friends" He spoke coldly. "Now if you'll excuse me"

Alex spotted Miley walking up the hallway and smirked to herself, grabbing Shane's shirt and pressing her lips onto his.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He managed to push her away wiping his lips with the back of his hand, he turned spotting Miley stood there watching the two of them.

"Miles, it's not what it looks like"

"Oh I know" She smiled walking towards him and wrapping her arms around his waist before turning to Alex. "Problem?"

"You're my problem"

"Oh well thanks. Now if you don't mind my boyfriend and I want to go to lunch" She continued smiling as Shane turned taking her with him down the hall.

"Slut" Alex rolled her eyes turning the other way and storming off.

--

"She really did that?" Mitchie asked looking back and forth between her two friends.

Miley nodded before laughing a little.

"What?"

Miley shook her head. "I mean it's just how pathetic this whole thing is, these whole past few months have been like something from a film. I never thought any of it would happen to me and the whole Alex thing, you'd think she'd get the fact I'm not playing anymore"

Shane looked around to her. "I guess. You've done a bloody good job with everything"

She nodded. "I have you guys, that's why. But hey, let's talk about something else" She smiled looking towards the floor and continuing to draw with a stick she'd found.

Nate, Mitchie and Shane all looked at her before looking at each other. All had the same idea on their mind.

--

"Hey Miles"

Miley turned to smile at Jason who was stood in the doorway, Miley was slowly but surely moving her stuff into her new home.

"Hey"

She sat down on the bed, Jason sitting next to her as she looked around. "I can't believe in a month I'll be living here"

"I know, it's going to be awesome having you around" He smiled.

"Well I'm going to be here, with my boyfriend, my best friends and two amazing people who treat me as their own; it's got to be the best thing that's happened for me"

Jason nodded, before sighing a little. "Miley you are okay right? Well I mean that's a stupid question, but you promise me you know you can talk to us about anything"

"Yeah of course I do, why?"

"It's just Mitchie and Shane both told me they were worried about you this afternoon. I just don't want you to let everything get on top of you, when we're here to help"

She smiled a little. "Yeah, I know and thank you, but I guess sometimes it's hard. I don't know how to say something's and I don't want to look pathetic"

"Whatever you say to us, isn't going to make you pathetic. Do you want to talk now?"

She nodded, moving to hug him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I just miss my Dad I guess. I can't believe I lost both of my parents within a year, it's stupid"

Jason hugged her tighter.

"I mean they were both my rocks. My mum used to be the one to tell me nothing was too hard to reach, the one who believed in me when everyone else lost hope. My Dad always told me the day he had to give me away at my wedding would be the hardest of his life, he didn't want me to grow up, and he wanted me to be his little girl forever. He always put me and my mum before everything else"

--

Miley stopped at the familiar doorway, taking a look in. She smiled as she noticed Shane lay on his bed, looking up at the ceiling, guitar in hand. Jason had sat and listened to her for an hour and she was grateful for that. He told her Shane wanted to listen to her too and she knew she owed him something.

"Hey you, what are you doing?"

Shane's head snapped towards the door as he placed the guitar on the floor a smile falling onto his face.

"I was going to attempt to write a song, then I gave up when all I could do was think about you"

She laughed a little as she sat next to his lying form. "You're so sappy"

"You love it" He grinned pulling her down next to him. She laughed again, resting her head against his chest, listening to his steady breathing and heartbeat.

"I'm sorry for not talking to you"

"What do you mean?" Shane raised his eyebrow as he looked down at her.

"I mean about my Dad and everything. I hold things inside and I shouldn't, you want be there for me and I see that"

"Miles you don't have to open up to me straight away, I'd just like to make sure you know I'm here when you want to talk about anything"

"I know you are, you all are and I understand that now"

"Good" Shane smiled before hearing her breathing become lighter. She closed her eyes, making herself a little more comfortable.

"I guess you're spending the night" He laughed as she nodded her head sleepily.

"I love you"

"I love you too" He smiled as he kissed her forehead.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Well, here's another chapter for you guys, a NEW one and a long overdue one.  
Sorry it's not the best and the end might make you annoyed? I promise, it's not going to end how you think it might.  
I'm loosing ideas for this, so it might end soon.

* * *

"Sorry I didn't call last night, I must have just fallen asleep" Miley walked into the Kitchen where Jackie was sat, laptop in front of her.

"Its fine" She smiled. "Jason rang me anyway to let me know"

"Oh right. Is Lilly around?"

"In her room" Jackie smiled once more as Miley headed off upstairs.

"So what exactly is your plan?" She stopped short at Alex's room as she heard a few voices talking, this one sentence caught her attention.

"I don't know" Alex sighed. "He's really into her; it's not going to be easy"

"Doesn't that scream at you to stop this?"

"No it doesn't! Don't you turn on me like Lilly did, you're my best friends" Alex snapped.

"He loves her Alex! Not you. I don't want to see you keep getting hurt like you do. It was a stupid idea in the first place; I knew you'd fall for him"

"Yeah, well everything would have been okay if Miley wasn't around. She suits Jason better"

Miley rolled her eyes; she didn't need to listen to the rest of the conversation to know what Alex would try next. She was too obvious, whatever she did Miley trusted Shane.

"Hey Lil" Miley called as she knocked on the door walking in.

"Hey Miles, Alex's plastics are here" She spoke in a warning tone.

"Oh I know I just heard them planning against me again" Miley smiled.

Lilly shook her head. "I wish she'd get it"

"Me too, but hey I guess until we finish school she's going to be on my back"

"No, this is going to end. Trust me"

--

Miley turned around from her locker as someone knocked into her. She groaned as she saw Alex walk past laughing, stopping and turning to look at Miley.

"Stewart"

"What do you want?" Miley closed her locker tapping her foot impatiently.

"Oh you know exactly what I want. I want you out of my life and out of this school; you have no reason to be here anymore"

"You want me out of your life – stop interfering with mine then!"

"I want back what's rightfully mine. My sister and..."

"Shane" Miley cut in. "You know what, I haven't taken your sister from you. She ditched you because of the bitch you've become"

"None of it would have happened if you hadn't of turned up here, with your pathetic Father"

Miley shook her head. "You had no problem with my Dad when he married your Mum; you had no problem with my Dad when he brought you expensive gifts back from his trips. So how about you leave him out of it?"

"Miles!" Miley turned to see Mitchie walking up to her.

"I'll get back what's mine"

"Since when have you owned Shane? He's his own person and I'm sorry that you fell for him and he doesn't feel the same, but I'm not going to say I'm sorry I'm dating him or that I'm going to hand him over to you. He's not a possession"

Alex scoffed before turning on her heel. "Stewart, just you wait"

Mitchie turned to look at Miley a confused look on her face.

"Long story" Miley smiled hugging her best friend.

"Oh, okay. You alright after Friday"

"I'm fine" Miley pulled away. "Thank you. I just needed to talk about everything I guess"

"Well as always you know where I am okay?"

"Yeah I do. Nate's hip" Miley laughed before running off down the corridor, Mitchie following her. She felt someone grab her waist, stopping her from running any further. She looked up to see Nate smirking.

"Oi, that's not fair!" She squealed as Mitchie caught up with her tickling her. "Shane!"

Shane laughed rolling his eyes. "Guys can you let my girlfriend go, please? I'd like to see her before class"

Nate rolled his eyes. "Don't you see her enough already?"

Mitchie laughed loosing Miley go. "You're no fun"

"I know" Shane smiled wrapping his arms around Miley as she walked over to him. Miley decided Shane didn't have to know about earlier, it would only make him angrier and confront Alex.

--

Ignore Alex. Mitchie told her, Shane told her, Nate told her and Lilly told her. Tonight Lilly was throwing a house party at Jackie's house, Jackie gone for the weekend. It wasn't like they could not invite Alex, she lived there.

The party had been going on for about 2 hours so far and of course there was plenty of alcohol flowing around. Miley rolled her eyes as Mitchie danced over to her wrapping her arms around Mileys shoulders.

"Come dance Smiley!"

Miley shook her head laughing a little. "How much have you drunk?"

"This much" Mitchie smiled pressing her fingers a little closer together.

"Sure. Where's Nate?"

"Gone to find Shane, he disappeared" Mitchie smiled handing Miley a drink. Miley shook her head trying to place it back into Mitchies hand; she was having none of it.

"He went to the toilet" Miley referred back to Shane.

"Oh right, well I guess I need to find Nate"

"How about you stay here" Miley laughed as Mitchie stumbled a little "And I'll go and find Nate for you, hopefully he won't be as drunk as you"

Mitchie grinned at her best friend nodding her head. Miley rolled her eyes heading up stairs in search of Nate, frowning as she heard him at the far end of the corridor shouting at someone.

"She's going to kill you!"

"Loosen up Nate" She recognised the voice to be Shane.

"What the hell have you put in his drink?"

Miley got a little closer seeing Nate trying to hold Shane's body weight up.

"Nothing, he gave into temptation"

"What's going..." Miley stopped short as she noticed Alex sat on the bed half naked, Shane still leaning into Nate although he was currently half undressed too.

"Miles" Shane smiled reaching out for her. "We talking ... talking, that's all" He trailed off towards the end.

Miley shook her head noticing Alex sat there rolling her eyes. "Is that what you called it Shane? I have proof here Miley, want to watch?"

"You bitch"

Miley turned to look at Nate and Shane.

"Miles..." Nate started.

Miley shook her head again. "I don't care how drunk he is, he knew this would happen if he got into this state. He promised me he wouldn't get drunk tonight"

"Miiiiileyyy" Shane whined trying to reach out for her again, she pushed his hand away, turning and heading back downstairs.

"Miley" Lilly caught her by the arm as she ran towards the door. "What's wrong?"

Mitchie turned to look at them too, sobering a little as she saw her best friend in tears. "Miley?"

"Nate's upstairs. I've got to go"

* * *

Review?


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Another update, I'm spoiling you guys (:!  
Miley & JB were both up for the same award at the **MTV EMA's** tonight - **best new act.**  
Miley came **3rd**, Jonas Brothers **2nd**. So well done to both.

Also some shameless plugging - add my MILEY & JONAS BROTHERS fansite -  
**myspace(dot)com/402900335mrc**  
Thanks, thanks, thanks.

* * *

Miley found herself in front of the Gray's house, her supposed new home. Ringing the doorbell she shuffled on her feet waiting for someone to open the door.

"Miley!" Frankie smiled throwing his arms around her waist. "I thought you were at that party with Shane?"

Miley looked up as she heard some more footsteps coming towards the both of them, smiling as she spotted Jason.

"I was, but I needed a little away time. Shouldn't you be in bed?" She joked ruffling his hair.

"It's a Friday!" Frankie rolled his eyes. "And Jason's looking after me; I can do anything when Jase looks after me"

"It's true" Jason smiled. "Hey Frank, how about you go and finish that game up in your room?"

"Okay, Miley do you want to help me?"

"I'll be up in a minute Hun" She smiled as he ran off upstairs, closing the door behind her she looked up at Jason.

"What happened?" He wrapped his arms around her as she walked closer to him.

"I'm so sorry for coming here, but I can't stay at home with the party"

"This is your home. Now, tell me what's happened?"

She sighed pulling them both over to the sofa in the living room, she still couldn't believe it had happened and as much as she knew Shanes drink had probably been spiked and he had no idea what he was doing, it hurt.

"Shane got drunk, Nate caught him and Alex getting hot ... hot and heavy" Miley chocked back the fresh set of sobs threatening to escape.

"Oh hunni" Jason wrapped his arms around her again, as she shifted to sit next to him, her head finding his shoulder. "Are you sure Alex didn't spike his drink?"

Miley shook her head. "I know that she probably did, but he promised me he wouldn't get drunk. We both knew something would happen if she could find something to use to her advantage. You know what, I don't even want to think about it at the moment, another night wrecked"

Jason nodded. "Well you're staying tonight right?"

"If you don't mind"

"Of course not, have you had anything to eat?"

She shook her head, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

"Okay, well I was about to order Chinese anyway, you want some?"

She nodded, smiling as she heard Frankie calling for her. "Duty calls"

--

"Jason, is Miley with you?"

"Why?" Jason rolled his eyes as Shane called the next morning, clearly still hung over.

"Because I'd like to make sure my girlfriend is safe considering I can't find her anywhere"

"Shane, do you even remember what happened last night?"

"Bits; why?" Shane asked.

"I think you should speak to Nate and Mileys safe"

"So she's with you?"

"I didn't say that. I have to go anyway, Frankie wants breakfast. Bye" Jason hung up the phone before he could got questioned anymore.

"Thanks" Jason turned to see Miley stood at the kitchen door.

"No problem, I guessed you didn't want to speak to him just yet"

--

"No, that didn't happen!" Shane shook his head, he'd never hurt Miley like that.

"Yes it did Shane. You got drunk, like you promised Miley you wouldn't and Alex took advantage"

"I know what I'm doing when I'm drunk" Shane defended himself.

"You probably do, but we think Alex spiked your drink or something, BUT – it still doesn't make this right"

"I need to speak to Miley"

Lilly shook her head grabbing his arm as he made for the door. "I think it'd be best if you left her for a while, she was in a pretty bad state last night"

Pulling his arm free, Shane made for the door again. "More reason to go and see her"

Nate, Mitchie and Lilly watched as he ran off down the road, all knowing this wasn't going to end good.

"Morning" Alex smirked at the three of them as she walked through into the kitchen.

"Hand over the tape Alex" Lilly spoke up holding her hand out.

"Why would I do that?"

"You've gone way past the mark this time Alex, this is pathetic even for you"

"Look the bitch deserves everything she's given; I don't care about her so why would I hand the one thing that could destroy her over to you?"

"Because it could destroy Shane as well and you care for him. Where's the logic in you posting that, he'll hate you, and then what chance do you have?"

"Oh like I have a chance anyway, he's too in love with her"

"Exactly, why can't you just leave them alone?"

"Because I don't take orders from people like you and I love making people's lives hell. I suggest you stop giving me the sob stories and leave me the hell alone, unless you want me to start wrecking what social status you all have"

Mitchie shook her head, her hand curling into a fist. Nate noticed taking her hand and shaking his head.

--

"Jason!" Miley and Jason both turned to look at the front door as they heard the familiar voice shouting and banging on the door.

"I don't want to speak to him" Miley shook her head, pleading with Jason.

"I know. Just go upstairs, Frankie's in his room playing his game; I'll sort Shane out okay?"

She nodded heading up stairs and towards Frankie's room. Jason headed towards the door pulling it open as Shane barged past him into the hall.

"Where is she?"

"Shane I told you she's not here"

"Stop playing with me Jase, I need to talk to her"

"She doesn't want to speak with you" Jason shook his head, closing the door.

"Is she here?"

"If I said no it wouldn't stop you looking would it?"

Shane shook his head heading for the stairs.

"Shane! She doesn't want to speak to you and if you knew what was best for her you'd leave her alone for a bit" Jason sighed as Shane carried on upstairs checking most of the rooms.

"Hey Frank!" Shane called tapping on his door.

"What Joe?!" Frankie shouted obviously annoyed he was disturbing the game.

"Jason has something for you" Shane laughed a little as Frankie shot from the room and downstairs, turning to look in the room he stopped as he saw Miley sat there, staring intently at the screen.

"Mi..."

"Don't"

"Please, I need to talk to you"

She shook her head standing up as he walked closer to her. "I don't want to hear it Shane"

He reached out for her as she jumped away, shooting him a glare.

"Don't touch me Shane, Don't talk to me, and don't even look at me"

"Miley, you're being a bit dramatic"

"DRAMATIC! Shane, you would have slept with her if Nate hadn't of caught you. You know how much I hate her, how much she hates me and yet you still let it happen. I don't care if you blame it all on the drink being spiked, because I know it's the truth. What I care about is the fact you got drunk in the first place, when you promised me you wouldn't, because we both knew this would happen"

"I'm sorry Miley; they just kept getting handed to me"

"I had them handed to me too" She cut him in. "But it doesn't mean I had to drink them and break a promise I'd made"

"What do you want me to do Miley? I've told you I'm sorry, I wouldn't have let it happen if I'd have known what was going on. How am I supposed to sort this out, tell me!"

"I don't know!" She shouted, the fresh tears trailing their way down her cheek. "I don't know what I want Shane, I don't know what you're supposed to do to make me get rid of this hurt and disgust I'm feeling right now, when I find out I'll tell you"

"Miles..."

"Just, don't Shane, please. She has a video of you both Shane, how am I supposed to move in with everything when I know she'll just use that against us?" She shook her head making her way from the room and into her own bedroom within the house, locking the door behind her.

Shane sighed lightly letting his head fall against the wall. This was mess and it wasn't one he could see an easy way of getting out of.

"I told you she didn't want to speak to you" Jason leant against the doorframe.

"How am I supposed to sort this out?"

"I don't know Shane"

* * *

REVIEWS! Thankyou. (:


	21. Chapter Twenty

Well guys, I'm sorry for the delay, but I've been so busy this last week - what with work, going down the other end of the country to see my mate in Uni and a McFly gig Friday night - which by the way was amazing! =D  
I was going for a HAPPY chapter, cos I know so many of you wanted one, but there's just a few things going on at the moment, that changed my mood. I'm not going to bore you with everything, don't worry.  
I'm sorry for the excuses, I know everyone has them.

I'm also not sure on this chapter, but let me know what you think.

* * *

"Miles, shouldn't you be packing the rest of your stuff, you're moving in tomorrow?" Miley turned away from her laptop to look at Lilly.

"Not anymore"

Lilly sighed moving over to sit next to her. "C'mon, Nate, Jason, Frankie, Denise, Paul and Shane are all excited about this now. This is what you wanted, you want out of here, just because of what's happened with Shane doesn't mean you have to change your plans, I mean he's sorry Miles, you know he is, how many times has he tried to show you"

"I can't move in there with everything like it is Lils, how weird would it be?"

"Well you don't want to stay here, so what are you going to do?"

"I was thinking a small apartment just around the corner"

"How are you going to afford that?" Lilly tried to reason.

"My Dad's money, he left it for me to help me in life, well this will be helping me"

"It's not going to last forever Miles"

"I'll get a job. Look, I can't stay here and I can't move in there, it's my only option"

"You're 16, Miles think about this"

"I have and I've done it. I get the keys tomorrow"

"What about Denise and Paul?"

"I rang and explained everything, they were fine with it and told me if i needed anything they'd be there"

"I guess you've made your mind up"

Miley nodded a smile on her face as she turned the laptop to Lilly, showing her the picture of the apartment.

"Well it is cute"

---

"Mileys moving in today!" Frankie smiled as he ran into the lounge, Jason turning to smile at him.

"Actually guys, we need to talk to you about that" Paul spoke up as the four faces all turned to look at him.

"Miley rang us a few days ago, she's not moving in anymore and we respect her decision and reasons" Denise added looking towards Shane who in turn looked down towards his lap.

"But..." Frankie started.

"Leave it Frank" Nate smiled hugging his younger brother as Denise and Paul left the four of them in the lounge.

"What's she going to do; she won't stay there with Alex will she?" Nate asked.

"I don't think so; she hates her – Shane, where are you going?"

"I have some business to do"

---

"Hey Shane" Alex smiled as she opened the door.

"Lilly or Miley in?" Shane shrugged her away as she tried to hug him, smiling as he noticed Lilly walk from the Kitchen.

"Shane, what are you doing here?"

"I need to speak to Miley, is she here?"

Lilly shook her head, taking his arm and leading him upstairs towards Mileys room. He looked around noticing the room completely bare.

"Wait if she isn't here or at ours, where is she?"

"She doesn't want anyone knowing yet"

"Lils please! Look I know she doesn't want to see me, but this is important"

Lilly shook her head. "I made her a promise Shane, she needs time by herself, and she need's to sort out everything in her head. Let her do that"

Shane opened his mouth to say something as Lilly cut in quickly.

"Look, she'll come talk to you when she's ready, for now leave it"

--

"Jason, do you have any idea where she's staying?"

"Nope"

"Jase..."

"Shane, seriously! I'm trying to sort this college form out"

"But Jase..."

"I don't know where she is Shane! Mum and Dad wouldn't tell me. Now please, just let me sort this out"

Shane rolled his eyes walking away from the kitchen. His eyes caught a piece of paper on the phone table, his brain telling him it wouldn't be of any use, his Mum wasn't that stupid. Walking over to it, he picked it up anyway taking sudden interest in it.

Mileys Address – was scrawled over it. Shane laughed to himself; he couldn't believe they'd left it out in plain sight for him.

"Jase I'll be back later"

"Okay" Was the bored reply.

Jumping into his car he started towards his destination, the only thing playing on his mind was how he was going to sort this whole mess out.

--

Miley frowned as the she heard a few loud knocks come from the front door. Lilly was the only one who knew where she was, and she was on the phone to her. Well except Denise and Paul but they were out of town for the night.

"Lilly, who have you told where I am?"

"What...? No-one Miles, I promise. Maybe it's the neighbours"

Walking towards the front window, she glanced towards the porch jumping back as she saw who it was. "It's Shane, LILLY! How does he know where I am?"

"I don't know"

"Lilly..."

"I promise Miley, he came around here trying to find out but I didn't let it out, honestly"

"What am I supposed to do?" Miley fell to the floor out of sight as she noticed Shane walking to look through the window.

"MILES?"

"Maybe you should talk to him Miley, you can't run from this forever" Lilly sighed. "Ring me later okay, or if you need me"

"LIL..." She growled in frustration as she heard the dial tone.

"Miley, are you in there? Please, we need to talk, I'm sorry"

Hitting her head against the wall, she winced in pain standing up. Lilly was right, this wasn't going to go away on its own. Griping the handle, she took a deep breath before pulling the door open.

"How did you find out where I was?" She stepped aside letting him through the door. He smiled taking that as a positive sign,

"I found your address scribbled down on some paper. I guess my Mum forgot to hide it or she knew I'd go looking and wants me to sort out this mess I've stupidly got myself into"

"Shane..."

"Miles, please just listen to me, talk to me. I want to try and sort this out, if after we've talked you still hate me and want me out of your life, I'll go"

"I don't hate you" She stated quietly.

"Well I deserve it"

Miley shook her head. "Shane, she took advantage of you and I know that. She knew how everything would happen and again she won, I'm not angry at you for doing whatever you did with her, because I know you had no idea what was happening. What I'm angry about is the fact you got drunk in the first place"

Shane followed her towards the sofa sitting next to her. "I took one drink Miley and obviously that was the spiked one. I know it makes nothing better; I shouldn't have taken the drink. I'm sorry; I really want to know how I can make this better"

"I don't know Shane, I want everything back to the way it used to be, but I don't think it's going to work with Alex around"

Shane shook his head. "Miley you can't let her live your life"

"Everything I have she wrecks it, every time I think I'm happy again she destroys that. What's the point in trying Shane, if we go back to the way we were she'll find something to use against us again. She has the video tape if you guys"

"You can't let her take over everything in your life Miley, you need to show her you can be happy and not have her wreck it all the time"

Miley sighed leaning back against the sofa. "Shane, she wants you. She's going to stop at nothing until she has you"

"She's not going to get me Miley. The other night was a mistake, one that I could have prevented happening. I was stupid and I'm not going to let it happen again, I love you Miley and you know that, we can get through this together, she doesn't need to come in between us"

"Maybe we should just cool everything a while, let it all blow over"

"Miles, don't"

"I'm not breaking up with you"

* * *

I'll try and make this happier, next time. :P  
X


	22. Chapter TwentyOne

Okay, this is a little rushed? But I just want to get the back together and finish this. I'm loosing ideas, badly.  
Please review and don't just fave my story.

Please check out my new one shot too, **Happy Birthday Miles** - it's slightly **MOE.**  
If people like it, I will continue it.

* * *

Jason jumped as Shane huffed loudly falling into the settee next to him. Raising his eyebrow, he waited for an explanation.

"I can't do this friends thing" Shane piped up after another minute of loud huffing.

Rolling his eyes, Jason turned back to his laptop. "You have no choice if you want to any chance of being with her again. She wants too cool it for a while and to be honest, can you blame her?"

"How did you manage it?" The question took Jason by surprise.

"I think my situation is a lot different from yours Shane"

Shane sighed sitting up and turning to look at his older brother. "All I want to do when she's around is hold her, its killing me Jase! Some lad was flirting with her today, I could of punched him right there and then!"

"She's single Shane, it's going to happen"

"I don't care" Shane huffed again, crossing his arms across his chest and slouching back into the sofa.

--

"Mitch?"

"Yeah Nate?" Mitchie turned to look up at him smiling, he smiled back pulling her a little closer as they walked towards the coffee shop Miley had asked them to meet her and Lilly at.

"We really need to find a way to get Miles and Shane back together, all Shane does is mope around the house"

"I know, Mileys the same, she wants everything back but she's terrified of what'll happen. She wouldn't cope if it happened again Nate"

Nate nodded holding the door open for Mitchie; she smiled up at him before heading her way over to Lilly.

"Hey Lils, where's Miles?"

Lilly shrugged. "I thought she might have met up with you on the way, I've been trying to ring her but there's no answer"

"I'm sure she'll be here in a minute" Nate interjected comfortingly. "What time did she say to meet her?"

"Well she told me about 11"

Mitchie looked at her phone again. "It's half past now"

---

"Have you heard anything from Miley today?"

"That's a stupid question to ask me Nate! Why?"

"Well she was supposed to meet us an hour ago and she's not answering her phone, nor is she at home"

"Well have you rang around?" Shane sat up gripping the phone a little tighter.

"Everyone, no-ones saw her" Nate sighed.

Standing up, Shane slipped his shoes on, grabbing his keys. "I'll have a look in town okay? Ring me if you hear anything"

"Sure, be careful" Shane hung up, storming his way downstairs.

"Whoa, where are you off to in a hurry?"

"Mileys missing, well Nate and the girls can't get a hold of her. I'm going to search in town, ring me if she happens to turn up here"

--

"C'mon Miles, where are you?" Shane sighed as he hung up the phone again, he'd been walking around for a good hour now and no-one had come up with any sign of her.

His heart tightened uncomfortably as the possibilities of what could have happened ran through his mind. He stopped in his tracks as he heard a muffled cry from down an alley. The woman behind him, tutted as she bumped into him. Shane shot her a look, before cautiously walking towards the alley.

His breath caught as he noticed two figures huddled over a smaller one. It wasn't like Shane was the bravest person around, but he knew if he didn't do something now, it'd rip at his conscience for the rest his life.

The girls muffled scream snapped him out of his thoughts and he jumped forward.

"What the hell are you doing?"

The two figures turned to face him and Shane stopped, suddenly feeling on edge.

"C'mon" He heard one of the voices mumble, pulling its friends arm as they ran in the opposite direction.

Letting out a breath Shane reached for his phone ready to call the police, it was only when the cry reached his ears again did the feeling in his chest come back.

"Are you...?" He stopped as he caught a proper view of the girl, currently sat against the wall, her legs clutched to her chest; he face leant against her knees.

"Miles?"

Miley snapped her head up at the familiar voice relief washing over her as she jumped up, running towards him; throwing her arms around his neck tightly. He struggled to hold them both up at the sudden contact.

"Shane" She mumbled as his hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer.

"It's okay, I'm here now. I'm not going to let anything happen to you" He whispered as she buried her head against his neck, her tears falling onto his skin. He let her go slightly, unwrapping her arms from his neck, suddenly noticing the fear in her eyes. Quickly pulling his hoody over his head, he slipped it over her head smiling as she slipped her arms in.

He pulled her back in. "Miley we need to ring the police"

She shook her head. "I just want to go home"

"C'mon then" He pulled her gently towards the street again, hailing a cab and directing it towards hers. Pulling his phone out, he dialled Nate's number in.

"Nate..."

"Have you found her? Mitchie and Lilly are freaking"

"I've got her; we're heading back to her place now"

"Is she okay?!" Shane pulled the phone from his ear as he heard Mitchie freak at him.

"Not really, we'll be there in 5..."Shane was cut off by the dial tone. He rolled his eyes turning to look at Miley, noticing her curled up against his side, staring at the ground.

"We're going to sort this out okay Mi? I promise, everything's going to be fine"

She turned to smile lightly at him, her hands gripping around his waist a little tighter. "What did Nate have to say?"

"Not much, Mitchie screamed down the phone at me and then hung up"

Miley laughed a little, shaking her head. "Thank you Joe"

"For what?" He asked

"You know exactly what"

He smiled his arm tightening around her shoulder. "You don't need to thank me Miley. I'm here for this"

The car came to a stop and Joe pulled the cash out, handing it to the driver. "Keep the change"

They both stepped out, making their way towards Mileys front door.

"MILEY!" She felt two pairs of arms grip around her and let out a small smile as she looked up to face Mitchie and Lilly.

"You had us so worried!" They both pulled away to inspect her. She turned to Nate, hugging him tightly as he smiled.

"What happened?"

"Maybe we should get inside first"

--

"You need to ring the police Miles" Jason looked at her sternly as he sat beside her. He'd headed straight over once the others had rang him.

She shook her head. "I can't"

"Well I have" Lilly butted in as she placed the phone on the table. "I'm sorry Miley, but they need to know"

"What are they going to do Lilly; I'd rather just forget about everything than have to go through it all again"

"I know its hard Miley, but you can't keep it all locked in" Mitchie shot her friend a comforting look.

The next 6 hours passed Miley in a blur as the police interviewed them, mostly Miley and Shane. She told them everything she could remember and everything she'd seen about them. They asked her about any past trouble, any feuds. At first she thought about not mentioning the one with Alex, no way would Alex do anything this evil. It wasn't until the cop asked her, did she think that maybe it was linked. If it was, Alex deserved everything life could throw at her.

"We're going to drop the girls home" Nate spoke up as he walked into the kitchen, where Miley and Shane were sat talking lightly. "You catching a lift?"

Shane shook his head. "I'll make my own way back later, thanks though"

Nate nodded smiling before walking towards Miley hugging her tightly. "Next time we'll meet you here"

She laughed a little hugging him back. "Sounds like an idea"

"Night guys!" Shane called as the others made their way out, Miley following Nate hugging Jason and the two girls.

"I'm so glad you're okay Miles" Mitchie sighed hugging her tightly.

"Define okay?" Lilly joked before moaning in pain as Miley hit her on the arm, laughing a little.

"We'll see you tomorrow Miles" Jason smiled as they all jumped into the car, backing from the driveway. Closing the door, Miley turned to see Shane smiling.

"I hope you don't..."

Miley cut him off shaking her head. "Stay here tonight, please"

He smiled wrapping his arms around her as she stepped into his embrace. "Of course I will"

--

"Do you have a spare duvet cover?" Shane called as he walked from the bathroom, dressed his sleep wear, boxers.

Miley stifled a giggle as she glanced at them. "Barney? Really Shane?"

"HEY! Barney is my hero" Shane laughed throwing his pile of clothes at her as she fell onto the bed laughing.

"Okay, we've established I'm hilarious. Answer my non- humorous question" He rolled his eyes laughing a little.

She stopped laughing, sitting up and smiled at him. "No I don't"

"Well then Miss Miley..." He leant over pulling the duvet cover from under him. "I think I'll take this one and sleep here"

Falling to the floor, he sighed loudly wrapping himself in the duvet, Miley laughed again.

"Excuse me, I'm cold now!"

"Should have thought of that before you asked me to stay" He rolled his eyes, tutting jokingly.

She pouted at him, moving over to where he was lay.

"Not going to work" He laughed as she knelt down to his level. Sighing, she sat on him.

"I want my duvet back!"

"Well you're going to have to earn it then Stewart"

"Oh really Gray?" She asked leaning down so her face was a few inches from his.

"Mhm" He mumbled, losing all train of thought as he felt her breath against his cheek.

"How?"

"I ... err... HEY!"

She laughed as he rolled out from the duvet she'd just pulled from underneath him.

"That was not fair!"

"Never underestimate Miley!"

"I'll bare that in mind next time, cheater"

"Oh now Shane, we both know I would never cheat"

The sentence hit them both like a ton of bricks, Miley cursing at herself; she really needed to start thinking before she spoke.

"So err, sleeping arrangements?" Shane coughed a little as he broke the silence.

"You really think I'd make you sleep on the sofa or floor without a duvet"

"You said you didn't have another one" He cocked his head in confusion.

"I don't, I was kind of hoping you wouldn't mind sharing. I'd like the company tonight, if it's too weird..."

"No it's fine" He smiled standing up and climbing onto the bed next to her. "As long as you don't steal the whole bed"

"I can't make any promises" She smiled as she curled up against the wall.

He laughed a little turning to face her back. "Night Mi"


	23. Chapter TwentyTwo

Right, so I'm pretty happy today, so that should qualify as a happy chapter?  
Review please?!

H A P P Y B I R T H D A Y M I L E Y!

* * *

"Just one picture, c'mon you guys know I have this project for English" Mitchie pouted at Miley and Shane as they again refused to have pictures took.

"Yeah, why do you need to do a scrapbook for English, that's weird?"

"We're writing about each picture, you know like in depth meaning and all that" Mitchie shrugged. "Now smile"

"Well what exactly would you write about us, surely Nate would be so much better to write about, he is your boyfriend" Miley stressed covering her face again.

"I have pictures of him, it's a scrapbook about my life Miles, I can't just have it all about one person and anyway you guys are my best friends, so technically you are my life"

"Sweet, hold on while I puke"

Nate laughed as Mitchie stuck her foot out to trip Shane, causing him to grip Miley in the process.

"Hey!"

"Yeah, I'll hey you in a minute!" Mitchie glared.

--

It had been three weeks since the incident had happened and everyone had started noticing the fact Miley and Shane seemed to be with each other practically 24/7.

Nate turned to look at where his brother and best friend were sat talking and smiled at the scene. Shane had his body turned towards Miley and she was leaning towards him just a little. Shane was talking and Miley was laughing, it reminded Nate of the good times.

"Hey Mitch, I think you have one of your pictures" Nate nudged her gently as she turned from the scrapbook she'd started putting together to look at him.

He beckoned with his head towards Miley and Shane noticing the smile light up Mitchie's face as she caught the scene before her.

Taking the camera from her bag, she smiled focusing them in the lens. Pressing the button, she smiled catching them just at the right moment, looking totally in love.

"HEY!"

Nate laughed as Mitchie jumped up and away from the current attack of hurricane Shane heading straight for her. Unfortunately she was a little slower than he was; his hands manage to grab her and pull her back, tickling her.

"Okay s-st-STOP!" She laughed trying to move away from him. "Nate!"

Shane rolled his eyes letting her go, as she continued laughing hitting him gently.

"I told you I didn't want my picture took" He defended.

"Yeah well, it was too good an opportunity to miss"

"That's a pretty good picture" Miley smiled as she handed Nate the camera.

"What is?" Mitchie asked.

"The one of you and Shane, it's just spontaneous and not posed at all"

--

"Hey Mitch, so how did you do on your project?" Miley smiled as her best friend took a seat next to her in maths.

"I got an A; the teacher was really impressed with it"

"Awesome! Well done, can I see?"

"Sure"

Miley smiled as she looked at all the pictures decorating the cover, before noticing the note the teacher had left on there.

"What did you write then; because apparently it's amazing?"

"Oh you know stuff" Mitchie shrugged flicking through some other papers. Raising her eyebrow Miley flicked open the first page.

She smiled as she read the things Mitchie had wrote about her family and about herself. She flicked to the next page and smiled as she saw a picture of Nate and Mitchie grinning. Reading the essay Mitchie had managed to write on Nate, Miley smiled.

"Aw that was cute"

Mitchie turned to smile at her. "Nate hates that picture"

"Why?"

Mitchie shrugged. "That's why I used it"

Miley laughed rolling her eyes at her best friend. Jason's page was next and she smiled as she read some of the memories Mitchie had with him from years ago, they came across as brother and sister.

Turning over again, Miley smiled as her eyes fell onto the picture of Shane and Mitchie from the other day.

_Well this is Shane Gray. The idiot, class clown, joker. The ladies man – although technically since he's met Miley, it's been completely different. Shane's one of my best friends and I know whatever the situation he'll be there for me. I love that, no-one really knows the real Shane, and once you get to know him he's completely different. _

_As you can see from the above picture, he's always a big laugh. It doesn't matter on the situation; he always ends up making someone laugh. He can be a complete idiot and stupidly clumsy, but he wouldn't be Shane without that. _

Miley glanced up from the reading as the teacher started talking. Miley rolled her eyes as she figured none of it made sense anyway; this was one class she wouldn't be passing.

Her eyes finished scanning over the paragraph about Joe and she turned over to see one of herself and Mitchie from just after they'd met.

_This is Miley. My absolute best friend, I don't know where I'd be without her now – as cheesy as that sounds. I met this girl 10 months ago and we instantly clicked, I'm not sure what it is about her, because to be honest there's few girls I actually get along with, let alone consider my best friend. She's the one who helped me finally face my feelings for Nate and she's the one who's showed me how to remain strong throughout anything. As a group we've been through so much in these last ten months, it's pretty hard to grasp but we've dealt with it, because we work well as a team. As her best friend I've seen her go to hell and back and I'm still amazed to this day how strong she'd been and how well she's managed to come through the other end. I've never met someone who can make me believe in myself as much as I do now and I'm honoured to be able to call her best friend. _

Miley sniffed a little, noticing a tear drop to her hand. She quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand turning to make sure no-one had noticed.

"Are you crying?" Mitchie placed a hand on Mileys arm whispering the question.

"It was really sweet" Miley defended turning to her.

Mitchie laughed a little reaching over to hug her. "You daft idiot"

The bell rung indicating lunch and Miley groaned standing up, picking the scrapbook up with her,

"Hey can I read the rest of this over lunch?"

"Sure there's only 3 pages left though"

--

"What you looking at Miles?" Lilly asked as she sat next to Miley, much to Shane's annoyance who huffed around the table placing himself next to Nate and opposite Miley.

"Mitchie's scrapbook, I'm on the page about you" Miley smiled her eyes never leaving the page.

"You wrote about me?" Lilly turned to look at Mitchie who in turn smiled.

"Of course!"

"Aw, Mitch this whole thing is so cute, look at this picture of all of us!" Miley laughed as she finished reading the short paragraph about them as a group.

"The next page is my fave" Nate smiled as Mitchie laughed a little nudging him.

Confused Miley flicked over, noticing the picture of her and Shane, Mitchie must have taken a few days ago. Studying the picture a little more Miley smiled as she noticed how happy they both looked.

_Miley & Shane – I don't even know what to write here, because anything I write on here won't even compare to what they are in life. They have the most amazing bond I have ever been fortunate to come across and sometimes it's a little sickening how cute they can be. Of course, they've had troubles but mostly have worked through it. It's really easy to see how much they love each other, the smiles they keep for each other, the random laughing at 2am when you're trying to sleep, the looks in their eyes when they see each other and the personal jokes, which even if we tried too, I don't think we'd ever understand. This right here is true love, its love that anyone would die for and its love that you know is going to last forever. I just wish they'd get back together now, it's pretty obvious in this picture they still have eyes for each other. _

Miley looked up a small smile on her face as her eyes caught Mitchie's.

"You know what Nate, it's my favourite too"

"What does it say?" Shane asked sitting up in his chair, trying to sneak a peek over the book.

"Stuff, you know"

--

"You're going to have to buy another duvet, maybe a bed while you're at it!" Shane groaned pulling on the duvet once more. It had become a regular occurrence of Shane staying the night.

"You go buy them if you're so bothered" Miley rolled her eyes, trying to roll back towards the wall taking the duvet with her.

"Miles!" Shane let out a laughed as he pulled on the duvet again, causing her to roll back to where she had started.

"Shane, I'm trying to sleep!"

"Well me too!" He mocked her tone "But someone keeps stealing the covers then spreading herself out to take up the bed.

"It's my duvet and my bed" She pulled on the duvet again, making her point as she successfully pulled the whole think off him, laughing.

"Right, you asked for it now Stewart!"

"No... NO, DON'T!" Miley screeched as Shane rolled over onto her, managing to pin her down and start his attack on her hips, knowing right where her tickle spots were.

"Please" She pushed her hands onto his chest, trying to push him away.

"Stop" She breathed out as she felt his tickling stop and his ragged breath against her cheek. Looking up into his eyes, she felt her breath catch in her throat at how close their faces were, trailing her way down to his lips, she smiled innocently.

It was now or never, that's what he kept telling himself. His brain won finally as he decided to take the chance and lean down to kiss her, He pulled away as he realised what he was doing.

"Shit. Miles, I'm so sorry!"

He vaguely noticed her shaking her head before their lips were crashed together again. He smiled; the last four weeks had been agony.

* * *

Horrah for MOE / Shiley!

So I'm going to see Metro Station in Jan when they come back to UK! I'm so excited.  
Oh and did anyone see Selena got highlights in her hair - just LOL on so many levels.  
I love Nick, but it';s just funny.


	24. Chapter TwentyThree

I'm spoiling you, 2 updates in one day technically. I'm going to write a oneshot now i think.  


* * *

"So are you guys like back together then?" Nate waited for the answer from his older brother; all he got in return was a shrug.

"What do you mean you don't know, it's a pretty simple question"

Shane sighed. "We haven't really talked about it, so I don't know, I guess not officially?"

"Well make it official and talk to her; you guys need to do a lot of talking"

"What if we do the talking and then she remembers why she ended things the way she did last time"

"She didn't end things last time, she wanted a break" Nate stated. "Anyway, it's not like she isn't showing all the signs that she wants to get back with you, you guys are like joined at the hip, the only time you don't see each other is class"

"And now..." Jason jumped in.

"Yeah, but that's only because Mum wanted him to come and spend some time with us and Miley had already planned time with Mitchie, it's a rare occasion"

Jason laughed as Shane rolled his eyes, chucking one of the cushions at his younger brother.

"Anyway as I was saying" Nate laughed "You guys are acting like a couple again, I mean with all the PDA, it's not like she doesn't want to be with you"

"I guess"

"How many times have you guys got detention for PDA in the last two weeks Shane?"

"14"

Jason and Nate both fell into a fit of laughter, shaking their heads.

"There's only ten days in two school weeks"

"Yeah, and?"

--

_Ask her out for a meal and talk about everything, trust me you both want this – Mitchie. X_

Shane took as deep breath as he placed the key into the lock, pushing the door open and stepping inside. Closing it behind him, he raised his eyebrow at how quiet it was; usually Miley would be singing or dancing around to some song full blast.

"Mi?" He called out walking towards the stairs. "Miles!?"

Hearing footsteps he smiled, she appeared at the top of the steps a few seconds later and Shane laughed.

"Yes Shane?"

"I just wondered where you were, it was unusually quiet"

"Gee thanks. I was taking a shower if you hadn't guessed"

"I'm not that slow, thank you!"

Miley laughed, pulling the towel from her hair and letting it fall down her back.

"Well considering you're now all clean and sparkly, how do you feel about going out for dinner tonight?"

"What no take away tonight?" She smirked.

"Hey, it's not my fault your cooker won't work"

"It's your fault you won't fix it"

"Do I look like I understand that stuff?"

"No love" She laughed "And sure, I'd love to go for a meal"

"Good. We can go around six if you'd like?"

Miley glanced at the clock on the wall and laughed. "Are you sure you'll be ready in an hour?"

Shane rolled his eyes. "You're asking for it today Stewart"

She smirked. "So where are we going?"

"Anywhere you'd like, just nowhere too dressy" He made a face at the thought of having to wear a suit.

"I have the perfect place" She smiled skipping off to get ready.

--

"Wow"

Miley laughed placing her hand under Shane's chin and bringing it up to the rest of his face. She had a gold and black strapless dress on, Shane opting for skinnies and a nice dark shirt, a tie finishing it off.

[A/N: Mileys dress is the same one she wore to the AMA's. She looked stunning!]

"Wow yourself, you ready?"

He nodded standing up, making sure he had everything. "So where are we going?"

"Moon Shadows" She smiled. "And we're walking"

"But Miles...." He started.

"Shane it's basically around the corner, stop you're whining" She laughed as she locked the door, taking the hand he had held out for her.

"So what's the real reason you asked me out for dinner tonight?"

Shane smiled. "I thought it'd be a nice change"

"Okay..." She eyed him suspiciously as he grinned.

--

"Miles, what is this?"

"Food"

He laughed a little. "No I never meant that, I meant um... what are we?"

"What do you mean?"

Shane sighed resting his head against his hand and looking up at her.

"I mean like, where are we right now, with us?"

"Oh" She smiled. "I don't know, I'm glad you brought it up though, it's been bugging me for a while"

"Well I mean, we're with each other most of the day, I practically live at your place and we've started falling back into the old routine, but we haven't really talked"

"What is there to talk about, we both know what happened and I just needed some time away from all of that. I never once blamed you Shane, even when I argued with you about the one drink; I knew it wasn't your fault"

"So I guess the question is, are you willing to take me back?" He asked.

She smiled. "We never broke up, but I understand what you're saying and yeah I want to give all of this another go. Leave everything else in the past and start anew"

He leant his hand across the table and she took it squeezing gently.

"You have no idea how happy you've just made me"

She smiled beckoning for the bill, the waiter brought it across smiling at the two. Miley started to reach for her purse.

"It's okay Mi, I got it"

"Shane..."

"It's fine" He smiled handing the cash over. "You ready to go?"

She nodded grabbing her coat, slipping it on and picking up her bag. Taking Shane's hand again, she followed him out of the door and into the cool June evening.

"Where are we going?" She smiled as he pulled them in the completely opposite direction from her house.

"Walk"

"Shane and walking do not go in the same sentence, especially romantic walks"

"You really are asking for it today missy" He laughed stepping in front of her causing her to stop.

"Hey, I'm stating the truth!" She defended laughing.

"And being very sarcastic about it at the same time"

"What you going to do about it?"

Pulling her closer, he crashed his lips onto hers causing her arms to wrap around his neck, trying to keep her balance. Air became a necessity and they both pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Hey, I could get used to being sarcastic"

Shane laughed shaking his head, leaning down to kiss her again.

--

"So what happened last night?" Nate asked.

Shane had been kicked from the house by Lilly and Mitchie an hour ago and decided the best idea would be to go back home for the afternoon.

"Well we went for a meal, we talked and then we went for a walk"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Are you back together, I think is what Nate meant"

Shane laughed as Nate nodded waiting for the answer. "Yeah"

"Well about time Shane and this time, make sure you don't let her go!"

Shane laughed as his Mum walked in sitting on the empty chair.

"I'm not going to Mum"

"So are you moving out of your room?" Frankie asked looking up towards Shane innocently.

"I don't know Frank, but I know you're after my room"

"Am not"

"Are too, so you know what?"

Frankie shook his head waiting for the rest of the answer.

"You can have it, how about we go now and swap everything around?"

"Really?"

Shane nodded, laughing as Frankie grabbed his arm pulling him towards the staircase.

--

"I'm so happy for you guys"

"Thanks, I guess it was me all along, but you all understand why I needed time, right?"

"Of course" Mitchie smiled. "I just knew it would happen again soon"

Miley laughed a little. "Yeah, well I missed him way too much"

"Aw" Lilly rolled her eyes pretending to be sick.

"So whilst we're on this subject, I haven't seen Alex in a while" Miley looked at both her best friends.

"That's because she hasn't been here, Mum found out about everything, like the attack and everything and sent her away to my Dad. Not that it'll do any good, but my Dad's a lot stricter than my Mum, keeps her away from here for a while"

"I thought you said you'd lost your Dad"

"I have, I don't have anything to do with him, Alex doesn't really, but she has no choice"


	25. Chapter TwentyFour

Drama? Yes.  
Sorry guys, this is way too long overdue. I just don't have the passion to update so much anymore on this one.  
This is a little dramatic, hopefully you guys will like where it#s going?  
Review please.  
Love you guys.

* * *

"Are they okay?!" Nate looked up was Mitchie and Miley both came to a halt, trying to catch their breath; he smiled amused at them both.

"There fine, it was just a small crash. I told you that, why did you both run a marathon to get here?"

"Hey. You should be happy I did" Mitchie defended. "I won't bother next time"

Nate smiled sweetly as Mitchie sat next to him.

"So what happened?" Miley asked turning to look at Jason.

"They'd stopped at a red light and some idiot behind them decided he didn't want to and went into the back of the car, they've just got some whiplash and a little concussion, and they should be out in a few days"

"That's good then. Wait... where's Frankie?" Mitchie spoke up panic in her voice.

"Right here, Shane took me to buy some sweets" He grinned as he sat next to Jason.

"He'd refused to go with Mum and Dad so Shane had said he'd look after him for the afternoon"

Miley turned to smile at Shane as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Shane and I went to the zoo!" Frankie piped up after a few minutes silence and the others burst out laughing.

"Did you have fun sweetie?" Miley asked pulling from Shane's arms to sit next to Frankie, to which Shane whined, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

Frankie nodded. "It was awesome; Shane and I always have a good time"

"Because Shane acts like an 8 year old too" Nate piped up as Mitchie laughed lightly.

"You're pretty good with your brother" Mitchie looked towards Shane who shrugged lightly.

"Guess I always have been, I have more patience than these two"

"Is that why your tapping your foot impatiently waiting for Miley to come back to you?" Jason asked, Shane mimicking him, rolling his eyes.

--

"You need to tell him Miley, you need to tell Jason and Nate too"

"Why, all they'll do is try and stop everything" Miley sighed landing onto her sofa, ice cream tub in hand.

Mitchie leant over, scooping some onto her spoon before looking up at her friend.

"That's a bad thing why? Miley they're scooping you off to some place with Alex for a month! We both know this will end in disaster"

"It'll make things worse Mitchie"

"Can't Denise or Paul stop them?"

Miley shook her head. "Apparently they're still not up to scratch, whoever went to see them made that observation"

"They're fine! What about Jackie?"

"She agreed apparently, but according to Lilly she was forced into it"

"Forced?"

Miley nodded taking another mouthful of ice cream. "I don't want to go"

"If you don't tell Shane, I'll tell him myself"

"Mitch..."

"No..." Taking her phone from her pocket she scrolled down to Shane's number.

"What are you doing?"

"Shane? Hey, listen could you come to Mileys ASAP, she has something she needs to tell you... yeah, bring Jase and Nate too, okay, no she's fine! Shane, just hurry up!"

Hanging up Mitchie smirked at herself.

"You're supposed to be my best friend!"

"I am! This is why I'm helping you tell your other best friends and your boyfriend"

"I don't want to tell them, everything would be so much easier if I hadn't told you"

"Miley, you told me you didn't want to go, I don't want you to go and I'm not letting them force you"

"What are you going to do to stop them, uh? We're all kids; we have no say over what we can or can't do. I'm going to have to live with this for a month, but she's not going to win, whatever she has planned. I'm grateful of your help Mitchie, but we're not the famous five, not everything can turn out the way we want to be. I should know that, this last year has been one of the worst of my life, no make that the worst. I sure as hell don't know what I did to deserve it, but I'm not going to let this one thing wreck it even more for me"

Mitchie watched in shock as Miley stood up storming off and upstairs to what she presumed was the bathroom. Standing up to follow her, she stopped mid walk as the door bell rung.

"What's going on?" Shane automatically pushed through the door before Mitchie even had chance to think about opening it.

"Guys, look Miley has something, that I think you deserve to know about, but she doesn't want to tell you"

"What is it?"

"I don't know now, if it should come from me"

"Where is she?" Shane asked.

"She locked herself in the bathroom"

Shane was already half way upstairs, his feet quickly finding themselves at the bathroom. Lifting a hand to knock he waited for a reply.

"Miles open up"

A sniff was heard the other side of the door and Shane sighed.

"Mi, please. I promise, I'm not going to ask about what Mitch brought us over here for, I just want to make sure you're okay"

He heard the click of the door, before she appeared, fresh tears leaving more tracks down her cheeks, her make-up now ruined. Pulling her into his arms, he hushed her gently.

"I look a state" She mumbled.

"You look beautiful, as always. What happened?"

"I snapped at Mitchie" She sniffed, burying her head deeper into his chest.

"Why?"

"I don't know, I'm such an idiot. She's only being a friend"

"She loves you, we all do"

--

It was a good few hours later as the five of them sat around Mileys living room, watching some random television show the doorbell brought them to reality.

"It's probably Lilly" Shane spoke up.

"I've got it" Nate smiled as he stood up heading for it. Miley didn't fail to catch the glance Mitchie shot her.

"Eh, who are you?" Miley stiffened as she realised who it could be, Shane not failing to notice.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"Jason, come here!"

Miley shook her head as Mitchie ran over to them, hugging Miley tightly.

"Don't you think now is a good time to tell him?"

"Tell me what?" Shane asked confused as Nate called him from the hall way too. Frowning he stood up walking off towards the door.

"Miley..."

Miley shook her head again, looking towards the floor.

"Miles, look at me. They're not going to let you go"

"It's for the best" Miley whispered.

"No Miley, it's not!"

"We're here to pick up Miley Ray Stewart"

"I'll ask again, why?" Nate asked blocking the man's path again as he went to walk through.

"She'll be spending four weeks at Holly Manor, with Alex Russo"

"What? No she isn't, you have the wrong person"

"I will need to see Miley now"

"Who even said yes to this? Our parents wouldn't"

"That would be Jackie Russo. Now if I could see Miley"

"No way!" Shane piped up, trying to shut the door on the man.

"Sir, I will call back-up if I need to"

This time the man managed to push past them heading for the living room, the three brothers instantly following him.

"Miley, I'm guessing you know why I'm here"

Mitchie shook her head, holding onto her best friend tighter. "You're not taking her, she doesn't want to go to this stupid place"

"I'm afraid she has no choice"

"It's a month guys" Miley whispered as she looked up to the four of them.

"A month with Alex, Miley nothing good will come of this, we both know that" Jason looked down at her.

"It's not like I want to, but what the hell are we going to do for me not to go? There's nothing"

"Now listen to your friend and make my job easier, I have a life too"

"Promise me one thing" Miley turned to look at Shane, who perched over the back of the sofa next to her. He nodded waiting for to go on.

"Promise me whatever happens on this 'trip', whatever Alex says when we get back, whatever lies she makes up, that it won't split us up again, promise me everything will be the same and nothing will break us apart"

"I promise" He whispered leaning in to kiss her.

"Aw, pretty sweet! Makes me want to chuck, now please hurry"

"No, you're not taking her and you can't make her, she might not be an adult, but we are" Shane turned to look at Jason.

"Too late Romeo, the papers already been signed. Now c'mon and cut this shit, I don't have the time" He reached out for Mileys arm pulling her up from the sofa.

"Get your hands off her!"

"Dave, Rob, Derek, hold them back"

Miley sobbed quietly, before letting out a yell of pain as she felt the man pull her along a little tighter.

"MILES!"

"Get off me you idiot" Mitchie struggled to get free from one of the men as she watched Miley be pulled out of the house and towards a car.

"Miley, guys we can't let them take her!"

They all stopped struggling as they heard a car start up and drive out, the other men left, leaving the four heartbroken teenagers to stand there, trying to piece together what happened.

"They did not just take her"

Cursing in anger, Shane kicked the wall before storming towards the door.

"Shane, where are you going?"

"The police"

"They won't do anything Shane, they can't do anything, and Jackie signed the form"

--

Miley looked around as she was shown to her room, the place was pretty nice, there were a few people here, but it didn't look much of a popular school.

Throwing her case onto her bed, she spun around coming face to face with Alex.

"We meet, again"

"Why are you so happy about being here, why am I even here?"

"Daddy thought we needed to spend time together to get to know each other and I thought "Hey, we should""

Miley frowned. "How did you know it was going to work getting me here?"

"Oh please, I was the one who set up the crash, I was the one who made them spike my Mum's drink, and she had no idea what she was saying"

"You planned this?"

"Of course Miley"

"Why? Why can't you just stay out of my life?"

"We both know why? This next month will be the worst of your life" Alex smirked.

"I'm not going to let you win again" Miley spat.

"You won't have a choice Miley, I'm going to wreck everything you have left, and you're going to become what you should have been all along... my personal Cinderella"


	26. Chapter TwentyFive

No, I haven't forgot about this. I just have no intrest in it, as you can see. Ahaa. I thought I'd update, consider it a Christmas gift (:  
It's lame, but seriously it's unbelievable how tired I am. I was going to write another update for something, but I have to get to bed, I'm up at 6am, eww.  
On another note, at work today they had Camp Rock on the telly all day, like on repeat and I happened to be on a checkout where I can hear it, I thought after the 6th time I was going to kill someone, now I love JB, obviously, but that film, arghhh, I can watch it once a month if im lucky. I'm a fan of Demi, just not her voice so much, so yeah, you can guess what I was like after 10 hours of that ahahaha. (:  
So yeah, that was pointless. I might update Good Luck Shay tomorrow.

Reviews please.

* * *

"The more you refuse, the worse I'll wreck your life and trust me I will"

Miley rolled her eyes. "You've already wrecked my life Alex"

"Not completely, you still have friends who care for you, you still have Shane"

"Seriously, what do you think you're going to do?"

"I set up that crash and that attack Miley, trust me, things will get worse. Now if you don't want any harm coming to your posse, I suggest you do what I say"

"Like you'd hurt Shane"

"I'll do anything to get what I want, now Miley, do we have a deal?"

"No, now get out" Miley stood up pushing Alex towards the door.

"Fine, but just know what happens to one of your posse will be your fault, let it eat at your conscience"

Miley slammed the door loudly, falling back onto the bed. One week down, three to go.

--

Groaning, Miley threw her hand out in search of her ringing mobile. Fumbling for the answer button, she placed it to her ear, eyes still closed, head rested onto the pillow.

"'lo?" Came the mumble,

"Miles?"

"Mitch?"

"It's so good to hear your voice, are you okay?"

Miley winced at the loudness of Mitchie's voice through the phone. "I'm fine, not to be rude Mitch, but its 4am in the morning and I know you're on the same time zone as me, why are you calling?"

"Oh right yeah, erm, something's happened?"

Miley opened her eyes. "What's happened?"

"Don't freak out, he's just got a few cuts and bruises and a broken arm, but he was knocked down by a car"

Miley sat up. "Who?"

"Jason"

"Oh god. Are – are you sure he's okay?" Miley shook her head lightly, no way was this happening.

"I promise he's fine"

"This is my entire fault" Miley whispered burying her head into her hands.

"And how did you work that one out Miles?"

"Alex, it's her. Oh god, Mitchie she doesn't stop"

"What are you on about Miley?"

"I have to go, I'm sorry; tell the others I'm sorry too"

"Miley, what are you sorry for?"

"Goodbye Mitch"

Hanging up, Miley shook her head again. She was admitting defeat, a week and she'd give up. She hated knowing someone had complete control over her life, she could easily walk away but she knew Alex wouldn't stop; she had no shame, no guilt.

--

"I know it was you" Miley spat as she sat next to Alex in the dinner hall. Alex wasn't popular here, in fact the place didn't have so called cliques, and considering they were supposed to be here, they both had to make it look convincing so they wouldn't be stuck here for another month.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Alex smiled looking up from her magazine.

"You set that car up to hit Jason; I swear you're lucky it never killed him"

"Why would little Miley hurt me?"

"I would have done more than that" Miley retorted angrily.

"Trust me, there's a lot more I can do. How about Mitchie next hmm?"

Miley shook her head.

"Hang-on, was that defeat I just saw?"

Sighing Miley leaned back in her chair. "You win, again. I can't let you hurt my friends, but for the record you're a sick twisted bitch"

"I'm glad we agree. Now if you want to get out of her in the next week, I suggest you listen to me carefully"

"Fine"

Alex smiled as she started to explain everything to Miley.

"So what you don't want me to be your personal slave, you want me to be you're..."

"Friend" Alex smirked.

"But, why, I don't understand"

"Simple. You won't speak to Mitchie, Shane, Nate, Lilly or Jason; I'll be able to make sure. I move into your place, you'll be surprised but at school a lot of people have started looking up to you"

"You want me to break up with Shane?" Miley asked, although she knew the answer.

Alex nodded.

"Fine, you know you don't make sense, none of this does. I'm only doing this for my friends"

--

"Guys, I don't know she just said it was her fault the accident happened, then she told me to say sorry to you all before she cut me off"

"How could it have been her fault?" Nate asked.

"It's not, it's Alex and that stupid bitch has made Miley believe everything is her fault" Lilly spoke up; she wasn't sure it was possible to hate your own sister but right at this moment she was finding it was.

"You don't think Mileys stupid enough to fall back into her old ways do you?"

"Yeah I do" Shane sighed.

"Well what are we supposed to do?"

"Nothing, there's nothing we can do, except wait for Miles to come to her senses again"

"Why is nothing ever simple?" Shane asked.

--

Alex dropped the last box of her stuff into the spare room at Mileys. She looked around and smiled, it was a pretty cosy house. It was weird, although Alex knew Miley hated her, and she was only doing this for the others, the two had build some kind of bond with each other, they were civil most of the time.

"MILEY!"

Alex jumped slightly, making her way to the window. She frowned as she saw Shane stood there, banging the door, she looked further down the road, noticing Lilly running towards him.

"Shane, you're going to make this worse"

"I don't care at the moment, MILEY OPEN UP!"

Alex turned to look at Miley who had appeared in the bedroom doorway.

"I think you need to sort that out" Miley stated waving her hand downstairs.

"Did you break up with him?"

"About 20 minutes ago"

Alex nodded, before heading towards the stairs, racing for the door as Shane's banging and shouting became louder. Opening the door, she shot him a look.

"Do you mind, you'll disturb the neighbours"

"What have you done to her?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Nothing, we built a friendship over the two last weeks, is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes"

"Miley doesn't want to see you, sorry. Now goodbye"

Pushing the door as Alex tried to close it; Shane made his way over the doorstep.

"Shane, leave now. She doesn't want to see you" Alex shot angrily at him.

"Why, why doesn't she want to see me? What the hell have you said to her?"

"Nothing, I told you"

"Liar, what shit have you put into her head?"

"If you don't leave now, I will ring the cops"

"Go ahead; I have a book of shit on you. I made a promise to Miley before she left, I'm not going to break it" Shane pushed passed her heading for the stairs.

"If you want what's best you'll leave now Shane, trust me"

"MILEY..."

"Shane, leave now, you will regret it if you don't"

Walking downstairs, Miley stopped half way looking down at the two of them.

"Shane, just leave"

"Miles"

She shook her head, her eyes pleading with him. "Please, just go"

"You heard her, out"

Shane sighed as he caught Mileys gaze "Fine, for now"

Alex pushed him towards the door as he turned to look at Miley again.

"I love you"

"I know" She replied, as her hands fumbled lightly with the necklace around her neck. He smiled, that was their little sign to let the other know they loved them too.

"You hurt her and I will kill you"

Alex nodded pushing him from the door and closing it on him. Miley sighed heading for the kitchen and sitting at the island. Following after her, Alex poured two coffees, handing one to Miley as she sat opposite her.

"Why haven't you tried jumping in with Shane, I mean I thought that's what you wanted?"

Alex shook her head. "I did, well I mean yeah I still do, he doesn't want me, and he loves you. I just, if I can't have him ... you know"

Miley nodded. "I think I'm heading to bed, do I need to sleep with one eye open?"

Alex laughed a little. "No you don't Miley"


	27. Chapter TwentySix

Reviews please, dont fave my story if you're not going to review, I work hard on these.  
Well heres me, updating again for you. (: I was going to update my one shots, but it's 2:15am and i cant stop falling alseep. LOL.

* * *

Miley kept her head down as she walked into school that Monday morning, Alex following not far behind her. Stopping at her locker, she watched as Alex leant against the locker next to her.

"You know, you really don't have to be with me 24/7, I'm not going to talk to them, I know what you're capable of"

Alex shook her head. "It's not that, look if we want to make this look real we have to at least try and be civil in school, you know how we manage to be at home"

Miley sighed, closing her locker coming face to face with Mitchie. Mitchie smiled pretending to knock into her, Miley only catching on as she felt a piece of paper slip into her hands.

She watched Mitchie and Nate walk off, Nate looking back and smiling sadly at her.

"C'mon" Alex took her arm, pulling her off towards her own locker.

"Now I know most of your lessons are either with Nate or Mitchie and I know it's going to be hard to ignore them, but only talk to them if it's vital. Switch seats if you have to, we'll meet here at lunch and after school"

Miley nodded half listening, half itching to read that letter.

"Why's Alex hanging around that?" "I thought they hated each other" "Maybe Shane decided he'd had enough of the little slut too"

Miley looked down as she heard the various comments aimed at them. Glaring Alex stepped forwards, the group of girls running off.

"I guess we have to get used to that" Alex sighed.

"Welcome to my world" Miley muttered as the bell went off.

"Here at lunch, okay?" Alex called as she ran off towards her home room, Miley nodded to her, turning slowly and dragging herself towards her home room.

--

Miley pulled the note from her books as the teacher droned on during the first lesson of the day. She turned to look at Nate sat next to her, his head rested against the desk, occasionally a quiet snore leaving his mouth.

She laughed a little shaking her head as she turned back to the letter opening it up.

_Miles, okay so I don't know what the hell is going on but Shane's told me it's something to with Alex. Please Miley; do not let her win again. I already miss you coming around here every day. Just whatever she's planning, find a loophole and get out of there. Love you! Jase. X _

She smiled, before her eyes scanned down to the next paragraph.

_Miley Ray! Explain everything to me now. My best friend blamed herself for what happened to Jase and I don't understand that. Shane and Lilly told me what happened when they came round, she's not hurting you is she? I swear I'll kill her Miles. Please, please don't let her win. I miss you bestie. – Mitchie. Xxxx_

_I'll kill her Miley, I really will. I couldn't care less, she isn't my sister anymore and this is twisted. I'm so sorry for letting it get like this; I'm going to find a way to sort it out. I don't even understand what she's doing. Shane's going mental without you, honestly. I promise I'll sort this Miles. X _

Miley smiled guessing Lilly had written that one. She jumped a little as Nate stirred, giggling as he calmed down again the snoring replacing his heavy breathing.

_You know, Mitchie told me to write something here, just to let you know we're still here for you, but you know as well as me, I don't do sentimental writing. I don't understand what that stupid bitch has in her head, but stay on top of her Miles, don't let her win okay. I miss you and your stupid jokes and annoying laugh. Love you bestie! (: X _

_I'm so sorry; I've let you down, again. Why can't anything be easy for us, just for a few months or something? I'm going to sort this one, I'm not sure how exactly, but I'll figure it out. There's no way I am going to lose you to her, I don't know what's going on her head, but she needs to get some bloody sense knocked into her. Do not let her hurt you Miley, she touches you and you ring the police do you hear me? I miss you so bloody much, and it's killing me trying to stay away from you. I love you, so much. X x x x _

Miley smiled, wiping the few tears from her eyes as she folded the note up and placed it back into her book. She nudged Nate as the teacher started setting their work for today. He shot up a confused look on his face and she nodded towards the board.

He laughed a little. "Thanks Miles"

"It's fine, oh and by the way my jokes aren't that bad and my laugh isn't that annoying" She whispered.

He smiled and nudged her lightly before a knock from the door broke them from their chat.

"A pass for Miley Stewart to report to room 402" The small lad handed it over to the teacher before running away from the older students.

"Miley..." The teacher smiled handing the pass over to her. She turned to look at Nate confused and he shrugged. Grabbing her stuff, she quickly shuffled from the room heading down the corridor towards the said room.

"ARGHHH!" A hand muffled her scream as she felt another hand grab round her waist pulling her towards a small cupboard. "Get off..."

The hand from her mouth turned the light on. "Shut up, it's me!"

"Shane you bloody idiot, you could have been anyone, I thought someone was actually going to bloody hurt me" She hit him on the chest, turning away from him as he clicked the lock shut.

"Mi, I'm sorry. I just – just wanted to see you" He whispered walking towards her, his arms wrapping around her tightly, his lips kissing her neck gently.

"It's fine, just don't do it again" She mumbled relaxing into his touch.

"I miss you" He added.

"I miss you too, but Shane, I have to do this"

Pulling away from him, she turned to face him.

"Why?"

"Because she'll hurt you if I don't. You know, that sounds pathetic but it's true, she told me she'd hurt you all if I ignored her, I did just that and Jason got hit by a car, she set up the attack on me, she set up Jackie getting drugged and she set up the crash your parents were in" Miley shook her head. "Shane she has control of my life, and I can't do anything"

Shane pulled her closer, hugging her tightly as her head buried into his chest. "She needs serious help. Miley, has she –- has she hurt you yet?"

Miley shook her head again. "She won't hurt me Shay, she'll hurt the people I love if I ignore what she says, she wants to make me suffer"

"We're going to sort this out, okay? I know you're safe, if what you say is true, we'll work from that"

Miley nodded before pulling away. "If she knew about this right now Shane, she'd hurt someone"

"She's not going to find out, okay. Lessons end in 10 minutes, you'll leave here in 5 minutes and head to your next class, I'll leave when the bell goes"

She nodded before sighing contently as his lips crashed onto hers, his hands guiding around her waist holding her up.

"I love you"

"I love you too babe" He smiled kissing her once more, before checking his watch. "It's time to go, just promise me you won't let her hurt you. I'll sort something out okay, and for now I'll figure a way for us to see each other"

Miley shook her head. "I'm putting you in danger, I can't do that"

"She's not going to find out baby, I promise" He kissed her one last time, before smiling. "Now go, quick"

Grabbing her bag, she smiled a little pressing a chaste kiss to his lips before heading from the door, running towards her next class.

--

"So how was your day?" Alex asked as Miley placed the two plates on the table sitting down in front of one.

"Boring...?"

"You know what I meant" Alex sighed.

"It was hard, I admit it, but I managed to not talk to any of them. No need to worry"

"I'm not" Alex smiled before turning back to her meal.

"How was your own day?"

"Weird, I'm not used to having people talk behind my back"

"Yeah well, you know how it feels now" Miley replied.

They ate in silence for the rest of the meal, before the phone rang.

"I got it" Alex spoke up, heading for it.

"As always" Miley mumbled.

"Hello – yes she does – who is this may I ask – you sound a little young to be Mileys friend – Frankie?"

Miley jumped up as she heard that name; rushing to the phone she tried to grab it. Alex knew exactly who Frankie was.

"Alex he's an 8 year old little boy, he has nothing to do with any of this, do not drag him in and make him suffer"

Alex held onto the phone, glaring at Miley.

"Just let me see what he wants, if the others come on the phone, I swear I'll hang up"

"Promise on Shane's life"

Miley sighed, "I promise on his life, now hand me the phone"

Alex held it out for her as Miley grabbed it, placing it to her ear.

"Frankie?"

"Miles....?"

"Yeah it's me hunni, are you okay, what's happened?"

"Nothing Miley, but Shane's sad, like really sad and Mummy told me it was because you both don't get to see each other anymore"

Miley chocked back the sob in her throat.

"Was it because of me Miley?"

"No hunni of course it isn't, why would it be you, I thought I told you, you were my favourite brother"

He laughed a little on the end of the phone.

"It's just Shane and me are busy at the moment and we can't find time to spend together"

"Oh. Okay, well I miss you Miley"

"I miss you too Frank. I'll visit soon, okay.


	28. Chapter TwentySeven

_I was sat on the checkout at work, and this idea came to me. I don't even know if it's a good idea, I'll let you guys decide. _

* * *

Alex stirred from her light sleep on the sofa turning to look at Miley who was currently slipping her shoes on.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked rubbing her hand across her face as she sat up.

"Just for a walk, I've got a bit of a headache coming. You can come along if you want to?"

Alex looked straight ahead for a moment thinking, if Miley was thinking about going to see Shane and the others then she would have tried to sneak out and she wouldn't ask her to join her on the walk, Miley wasn't stupid. Alex knew that.

"It's fine. I think I'm going to try watching the rest of the film without dozing off"

"Good luck. I'll be back in about 20 minutes, anything you want whilst I'm out?"

Alex shook her head, shouting a goodbye as Miley headed for the door.

Miley sighed rubbing her head gently as she made her way down the path. She hated Alex, but she knew the only way she was going to get through this, was to be nice to her. It came surprisingly easily, considering how Miley felt.

A hand weaving around Mileys waist, pulling her to a stop caused her to retreat from her thoughts and panic in shock.

"It's okay, it's just me!"

Miley spun around coming face to face with Nate. She shot him a look before slapping his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You should know not to sneak up on me!"

"I'm sorry, I forgot"

"It's fine. What are you doing here?"

"We've come to kidnap you!" Miley spun around coming face to face with Mitchie and Lilly. She grinned throwing her arms around them both.

"What? No hug for me!" Miley laughed pulling Nate into the group hug.

"No offense guys, but you're not the best kidnappers in the world!"

"Hey, you're the first victim, give us some credit!"

Miley rolled her eyes. "And may I ask why you have decided to kidnap me?"

"We're fed up of Shane moping around; even Frankie's failing to put a smile on his face"

"C'mon guys, let's go!" Miley turned again to see Jason running towards them a smirk on his face.

"What's this?" Miley asked pointing to the bag on his back as he hugged her tightly.

"Some of your stuff"

Miley raised her eyebrow. "How did you manage to get that?"

"I snuck into your house, into your room, and then back past. Alex was asleep, she didn't even stir"

Miley laughed a little. "Guys, she's going to know I've gone and the first place she's going to look is with you!"

"Which is why we're going on a trip" Nate smiled as they all bundled into Jason's car.

"School..."

"Is sorted, just trust us Miles"

--

"Miley! We're so sorry about the last few months" Denise threw her arms around the girl tightly.

Miley smiled, hugging her back. "No, I'm sorry. She set up everything, I'm just glad you're all okay"

"How about you, are you fine?" Paul asked hugging Miley too, before Miley found herself with an armful of Frankie.

"I'm good now, thank you"

"I'm guessing the boys have told you about the plans?"

"Well not in detail"

"It's a surprise Mum!"

"Fine" Denise huffed.

"Mum, Frankie and Dad will be following us up tomorrow, we're heading off tonight"

Miley nodded before smiling. "Hey Frank, I told you I'd be coming to see you soon!"

He grinned happily. "Shane will be happy now"

"Can I go see Shane?"

"Of course sweetie, you don't have to ask. This is your home, you know that"

Miley smiled. "Is he in his room?"

Frankie nodded letting go of Miley as she headed for the stairs and towards Shane's room.

She tried to push it open, frowning when she found it locked. Knocking she waited for a reply.

"I've told you before; I'm perfectly fine in here!"

She laughed a little knocking again. She heard him curse quietly as footsteps trudged to the door. It swung open and she grinned.

"Now, is that anyway to greet me?"

"Wh-What are you doing here?" He pulled her into a tight hug and she smiled burying her head into his shoulder.

"I was kidnapped by your brothers, Mitchie and Lilly"

Shane raised his eyebrow as he led her into the room, kicking the door closed behind him.

"I know as much as you apparently" Miley smiled, before leaning up to kiss him. "I've missed you"

"I've missed you too" He smiled pulling her in for another kiss. "I've missed being able to do this"

They both moved towards his bed, Shane lying on his back, Miley laying next to him and resting her head against his chest.

A knock from Shane's door about ten minutes later pulled both of them from their thoughts as Jason, Mitchie, Lilly and Nate invited themselves.

"You need to pack a bag Shane"

Shane gave his younger brother a confused look. "Why?"

"We're on the run, we kid-napped Miley, jeez keep up!" Mitchie rolled her eyes throwing Shane one of his bags that had been hung up on the back of his door.

Miley laughed, sitting up as Shane started to pack a few things. "Are you going to actually tell us what's going on now?"

"We're heading away for a while"

"How long's a while?" Shane asked.

"A month or so"

"Why?"

"We're getting Miley away from Alex; we're getting all of us away from her"

"What about school?"

"It's sorted. Look, we head away we know Mileys safe, she's with us. Alex will start worrying when she thinks she's missing, report it to the police. Alex will become number one suspect on everything and Lilly knows her sister, Alex will crack under authority, blurt everything she's done and then they'll sort her out. That's when we come back, with Miley. Everything sorted" Jason replied.

"You have been watching too many cop dramas" Miley shook her head, a laugh passing her lips.

"What about Mum and Dad?"

"Their heading up tomorrow morning, first thing" Nate replied.

"Mitchie, Lilly, are you guys coming?"

"Of course, hello we helped kidnap you!" Miley laughed again as Mitchie sat next to her.

"Is that okay with you guys?" Jason asked as Shane nodded.

"Miley?"

"Yeah, just one thing – what about the rest of my stuff?"

"The girls wrote me a list of what to take; too much would have looked really obvious"

"Boy, you best have not looked when you went through my underwear drawer!"

Jason blushed as the girls erupted into giggles, Miley standing to hug him tightly.

"I'm just messing with you J, thank you"

--

"Are we there yet?"

Lilly turned to look at Shane, before sighing. "I'm starting to think going with Nate and Mitchie would have been a good idea"

"What with them being all lovey dovey?" Shane asked making a disgusted face. "Oh Natey-Poo, I love you. Oh Mitchie-Bear, I love you too! Bleh, no thanks"

Lilly laughed. "Oh like you and Miley aren't like that!"

"No we're not, we don't do PDA"

"Yeah, that's why you've got 30 detentions to your name for it"

"Puh-lease. You can't even hug at that stupid school without being lectured about being safe"

"Shane..."

"Oh it's true!" He shot back, laughing.

"Where are we heading?" Miley asked speaking up for the first time.

"Surprise!" Lilly replied.

"Hey Miles" Shane nudged her lightly. She turned to look at him, waiting for him to carry on.

"Shane who are you waving at?"

"Mitchie and Nate"

Miley turned to look out the back of the window just in time to see Mitchie throw Shane the 'V's'. Miley laughed as Shane scoffed offended.

"And that's why Shane hasn't learnt to drive yet, distracted WAY too easy"

"Ha. Ha" Shane rolled his eyes at his brother, sitting back properly in his chair and watching the other cars pass.

"How long till we reach wherever we're going?"

Shane looked down to see Miley slid up next to him, her legs shifting onto the rest of the chair, her head falling into his lap.

"About 3 hours"

"I think this one's going to be asleep long before then" Shane spoke up, his hand brushing some of her hair from her eyes. She smiled a little, her eyes closing.

"If you guys want to grab some sleep, go ahead"

* * *

**What did you think? - Review please! **

**Oh and - go and check out my new picture if your a Miley or Mitchel fan, ohmygosh, its so cute! (: **

**Thats it I think, it's 1:30am and I have work tomorrow, so goodnight. **


	29. Chapter TwentyEight

Alex groaned in frustration as she chucked her phone onto the table. Miley hadn't come back last night, Alex giving her the benefit of the doubt.

She'd tried ringing Shane, Jason, Nate, Mitchie even Lilly, all their phones telling her the same thing, disconnected.

"Hello Mrs. Gray? – I know I'm not really top of your list, but I have an important question?"

"Sure, shoot away Alex"

"I was wondering if you saw Miley at all last night, she went for a walk and she never returned"

There was a short silence. "You mean, she's missing?"

"I'm not sure. Have the boys seen her?"

"The boys have gone to visit their grandparents back in New Jersey, went yesterday afternoon. Shane was really unhappy about the whole Miley thing, we thought it might do him some good"

"Oh... well do you have any idea where she could be?"

"I really don't Alex, she's not the type of girl to just run off. Maybe you should ring the police, get them involved"

"Yeah, I should. I know you hate me but is there any chance of help?"

"I really want to Alex, I love Miley like my own but I can't. Paul and I have to head east for a few days, family emergency. We'll head straight back though, god forbid anything happens to Miley. Please keep us updated"

"I will and thank you"

Denise had been believable, now Alex was worried. She tried to make Mileys life hell, of course she did, but she didn't want Miley to actually go missing.

She wasn't sure whether it was guilt or the fact she knew everything would come out if she reported this. She'd give her until tonight, then she'd have to report it, before Mrs. Gray did.

--

"Alex just phoned Mum" Jason spoke up as he slid into the booth next to Miley who had Joe on her other side, Nate next to him, then Mitchie and Lilly.

"What did she say?"

"Alex or Mum?" Jason asked picking a few chips from Mileys plate, much to her annoyance as she slapped his arm. "Ow!"

"Both" Mitchie jumped in.

"Well Alex rang asking if she'd seen Miley, Mum said no and she asked if we would have seen her, but she said she'd sent us to New Jersey yesterday afternoon to spend time with Nana, because of how Shane had been. Then Alex asked what she should do and Mum told her to report it, then Mum bulled her saying she and Dad had to head east for a few days to some family emergency, but they'd be straight back and Alex needed to keep them updated. Apparently she believed it"

Nate smiled. "I'm impressed with Mum"

"I'm impressed with you 4, I never thought you'd pull something like this off" Shane smirked.

"I second that" Miley smiled, pushing her plate of chips towards Jason who hugged her in return.

"Thanks Miley" Shane gave her a sarcastic look, eyeing the chips. She laughed, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"It's fine Shane" She replied just as sarcastically.

"Bleh" Lilly rolled her eyes. "So what hotel we staying in?"

"Not sure, Mum has the booking. I guess we should have took it before we came out..." Nate trailed off.

"I don't mind sitting in here for 7 hours" Mitchie smiled as Miley and Jason made gagging noises. Mitchie laughed chucking a chip at the two of them, Lilly shaking her head.

"PDA is disgusting" Shane stated as he stood up onto the seat, grabbing his glass.

"Where are you going?" Nate asked.

"Another drink and some chips, anyone want anything?"

"Shane you could have asked us to move" Miley groaned as he stepped over her. "Get your bum out of my face, you tramp"

Shane laughed turning round and pretending to fall, finding himself in a sitting position on her lap. "Hey, you come around here much?"

Miley laughed, hitting him gently. "Your lame"

"You love me"

"Do I?"

Shane pouted and she smiled gripping his face.

"I do" She whispered pulling his face down to join their lips.

"As much as I don't want to brake your PDA session, your knee is killing my thigh" Jason groaned pushing Shane.

"Dude"

"PDA is disgusting" Lilly mimicked as Shane smirked standing up again and climbing over Jason, jumping to the ground.

"Anyone want anything?" Shane asked again as they all threw their orders at him.

--

"You anywhere near Mum?"

"About ten minutes away from the diner, are you all still there?" Denise asked.

"Yeah, although Shane, Mitchie, Miley and Jason are a little bit sugar hyped" Nate groaned as Lilly hit her head against her hands.

Denise laughed. "Okay, well we're going to come in and grab something to eat, Frankie's hungry then we'll head to the hotel"

"Okay, see you in a minute" Nate hung up groaning as Mitchie and Miley started giggling at someone again.

"Guys, people keep looking now, shut up!" Lilly warned.

"Sorry, sorry" Mitchie giggled.

"What's even funny?"

Miley shrugged placing her head onto Jason's shoulder who had his head rested back onto the back of the booth. Shane chose to lie against Miley, all three of them closing their eyes.

"At least they'll shut up now" Nate smirked, receiving a kick from who he presumed to be Miley.

"Coming down from your sugar high guys?" Lilly asked receiving three nods. "How about you Mitchie?"

Mitchie had rested her head against Nate's shoulder, now snoring lightly.

"Wow, peace"

"Not for long, Frankie's on his way" Nate laughed a little.

--

"So we have our own suite?" Shane asked with an excited expression.

"Yeah, you 6 have one, Frankie, your Dad and I have one just down the hall"

"Awesome, how many rooms?"

"Three, so you guys will have to work it out amongst yourselves. We trust you"

"DAD!"

The girls laughed a little as Nate and Shane blushed.

"Thank you for doing this, you really didn't have to"

"Of course we did Miley, you're part of this family now"

Miley smiled as Denise pulled her into a hug.

"Mummy, I'm tired"

"Okay, c'mon we'll head to our own suite now"

"Goodnight Frankie"

He waved at them all, hugging Miley quickly before smiling and running away. Miley laughed.

"I think I need to watch my back around Frankie" Shane spoke up.

"I think you do" Lilly laughed as the 6 of them headed towards their own suite.

"Rooms?"

"Me and Lils are sharing" Mitchie jumped up"

"Well thanks guys" Miley stuck her tongue out.

"I guess Jason and I are sharing" Nate jumped in.

"Stuck with me Mi" Shane smiled as she rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Sorry Miley, we love you" Lilly smiled hugging her best friend as Mitchie joined in the hug.

"I'm not that bad guys"

"Sure, but I think Miley can look after herself" Nate laughed as Shane crossed his arms offended.

"Guys, looks like you're having the only one with the double bed, because we call dibs on this room" Jason spoke up, standing guard of the door.

"Dibs on this room" Mitchie caught on.

Miley rolled her eyes. "I don't care"

"Because she loves me" Shane smirked, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Be good guys, don't get up to anything I wouldn't" Lilly called as the other four descended into their rooms.

"That leaves a lot then" Shane shot sarcastically as Miley laughed pushing him lightly.

"C'mon Romeo, let's go check our room out, I'm tired"

--

"I'd like to report a missing person" Alex sighed into the phone, she knew what doing this would cause, but she'd had enough. She was a bitch, she knew that now.

"Yeah, um, Miley Stewart. She went missing last night, I last saw her at around 9:40 – she went for a walk. Nope, can't contact her at all, her friends either. Okay, yeah, thank you"

She was going to hell for this, at the very least prison.

* * *

_Oooooooo. _

_As you can tell im in a funny mood tonight, i have boyband night on my telly, its awesome! =']  
I miss my childhood._

Reviews please?  
Wow Im on a roll tonight, 2 updates. 


	30. Chapter TwentyNine

_Another chapter... not much happens. _

_I so cannot wait to see Miley and Taylor's fifteen preformance...and i love Taylors new video for White Horse, I love how she even got the phone call break up in....  
YES I KNOW ITS NOT ABOUT JOE - its just funny and trust me im a joe fan!_

Also, its been snowing for a week here, anyone who knows England knows its rare, and it shows because we cant seem to cope with it, the amount of times i nearly slipped on the way to work the other day because theres no grit, i wish i lived in america, you're all used to it. 

* * *

"SHANE, MILEY. Stop whatever you're doing in there and open this door!" Nate's voice was heard loudly and clearly throughout the whole suite.

Miley groaned a little, snuggling further down into the warmth of Shane. Having the same idea, his arm tightened around her, pulling her as close as possible, both of them still asleep.

"Shane! I will get Mum and the spare key if you don't open this door right now" Jason's shout was the next one to be heard.

Groaning, Shane prised himself away from Miley gently, who only stirred in her sleep, turning to face the opposite way she'd been lay. He unlocked the door, pulling it open, wincing as the light hit his eyes.

"Shut up will you, jeez. Mileys still asleep and I don't want you waking her up"

"It's 1pm Shane, what time did you two actually go to bed last night?"

Shane shrugged. "Like 7:30 this morning, we heard one of you get up this morning"

"What were you two doing?"

"Just talking, about anything and everything – what did you want anyway?"

"Oh yeah, um... Mum wants to speak to all of us, she said it's urgent"

"Miley too?" Shane asked as Jason nodded.

"Okay, well give me five minutes and we'll meet you in the living room"

"Alright" Jason smiled walking away, Shane closing the door behind him.

Pulling on some sweats, Shane ran his hand through his messy hair before deciding he needed to wake Miley.

"Mi..." He shook her gently causing her to stir, her eyes opening a little to look at him.

"Mum needs to speak to us" He smiled running a hand across her cheek as she smiled back at him.

"Okay, what time is it – I feel shattered"

"It's about 1ish, we can head back to bed after she's spoken to us, apparently it's urgent" Shane replied as she sat up leaning to grab his hoody pulling it over her head.

"Okay"

--

"What's so urgent then Mum, I was enjoying my sleep" Shane whined as Miley laughed nudging him gently.

"Alex reported it to the police and she's being held for a lot of things. The cops rang saying they need to speak to each of us as evidence. I let them know we'd found Miley, myself and your Dad thought it's be believable to tell them Miley had come back here because of some family thing. Is that okay?"

"That's fine" Miley smiled

"What things?" Mitchie asked.

"I'm not sure; they just asked us for evidence against her. They said something about how they'd had a tip off about her from somewhere, this was just a little of the evidence they needed to be able to make a formal arrest"

Mitchie couldn't help but grin, as she looked towards Miley who in turn just smiled back at her, shaking her head lightly at her friend.

"When do we have to head back?"

"They said anytime in the next two weeks, they understood Miley was out here to get some space, they said it'd be fine to stay here a while longer... if that's okay with you all?" Denise asked.

She received nods from everyone, Shane trying to stifle a yawn.

"You can head back to bed now Shane"

"Are you not coming bowling?" Frankie asked a small pout on his face as he ran into the room, just overhearing the last sentence.

"You're going bowling?" Shane asked looking around at the others.

"Guess so" Nate smiled.

"Miley, are you coming bowling with us?" Frankie asked, sitting next to her on the couch and smiling up at her.

"Of course I will I'm not very good though" She admitted causing the eight year old boy to grin happily.

"You can be on my team!"

"Are you any good then?" She asked poking him gently a teasing smile on her face.

"The best" Jason piped up as Frankie grinned a little wider, waiting for Mileys reaction.

"Okay Frank, I'll be on your team" She smiled as the younger boy hugged her tightly.

"I'm going to have to start watching you around my girlfriend Frank!" Shane tickled his brother playfully causing the younger boy to shriek.

"Shane, you can always pair with Mum" Nate smiled as his brother shot him a glare.

"I got it. Shane, Mum, Frankie and Miley on one; Myself, Nate, Lilly and Mitchie on another?"

"What about your Dad?" Lilly asked.

"Dad doesn't like bowling" Shane stifled a laugh.

--

"These shoes are disgusting"

"Don't be such girls, you never know someone might have left you a present in there" Nate smiled.

"EW. EW. EW!" Mitchie shrieked before slapping her boyfriend on the arm.

"Well, I think I did a good job of matching my shoes and my outfit" Miley announced proudly standing up and showing it off.

"Girls" Shane muttered before receiving a slap too.

"We're all set up" Paul called over to them; Frankie already stood waiting for the rest of them.

"So Frank, you going first?" Shane asked, receiving an eager nod. Miley laughed a little as Nate stepped up into the lane next to Frankie.

"We're going to win" Nate announced causing Frankie to laugh at him and count to three.

"NATE!"

"Way to go Frank!" Miley laughed as he ran back to them, smiling happily.

"Miles, Mitch you're up!"

"I really can't bowl" Miley groaned picking up a ball and following Mitchie towards the lane.

"Me either!" Mitchie admitted before the two burst out laughing.

"Ready? Go" Both girls let the balls go, they bounced a few times before rolling off towards the gutters, causing the two to laugh harder.

"Wow, lame" Shane called receiving a glare from his younger brother.

"Well boys, you can teach us then" Miley smiled as they walked back towards the group smirking at both Shane and Nate.

"Shane you're up next" Jason called already stood with a ball waiting.

Shane smiled taking Mileys hand and pulling her with him. Picking up the ball he handed it to her. "Jase you might as well throw now, if you don't want to wait"

Miley raised her eyebrow at Shane as he walked her towards the lane.

"Okay, turn around" Miley obeyed turning so her back was towards Shane.

"What are you up too?" She asked as she felt his chest collide with her back, his one hand resting on her waist, the other taking the wrist of the hand that was holding the ball.

"Teaching you" Was his reply. "Now swing your arm back, like this – okay now as you swing forward loose it go as straight as you can"

Miley did as she was told, watching the ball glide perfectly down the lane, knocking all but one of the pins over. She jumped up happily, turning to wrap her arms around Shane's neck. He laughed, kissing her gently before pulling away.

"See, not to hard"

--

Miley placed the last item into her bag, zipping it shut.

"You ready to go back, Miles?"

She turned to smile at Shane as he re-entered from the bathroom.

"I guess"

She felt him stop what he was doing, walking around the bed towards her. She turned to look at him as he sat down on the bed next to her, his arm instantly latching around her waist, her head finding his shoulder.

"What's bothering you babe?"

She shook her head, only to receive a sigh from him, his hand drawing gentle circles on the bare skin between her shirt and jeans on her waist.

"You can talk to me Miley"

"I'm just worried about all of this that's coming up" She sighed.

"I know it's terrifying Miles, but once we all give evidence they can sort her out, she can get what she deserves. We'll be able to live our life, without her messing it up all the time" He smiled a little placing a kiss to the top of her head. "Myself, Jase, Nate, Mitch, Lils, my parents - we're all going to be here with you, we're going to be right beside you"

"I know, I just... What if they don't find her guilty? She gets out; our lives are going to be a hundred times worse"

"She's not going to Miley. We all have evidence against her, we all know exactly what she's like, and she has nothing, no chance"

Miley nodded, shifting her head a little to look at him.

"In two weeks it's been a year" He smiled, his voice coming out as barely a whisper.

"On and off" Miley replied in the same tone, to which Shane frowned.

"I'm an idiot Miles, I know that but our lives are going to change now, she's not going to be able to get between us. Just me and you, forever..."

"And always" Miley smiled leaning forward to kiss him gently.

"I love you" He mumbled as she pulled away, resting her forehead against his.

"I love you too"

"You guys make me want to chuck up" Lilly made a face from the door way, making the two jump and turn to look at her.

"Lils!"

"The door was open" She defended herself. "We're heading off now, are you travelling in Jason's car again?"

* * *

_Y'know the drill, review guys (: I love them all._

I would moan at the fact people don't read this anymore, but tbh I'm not bothered, i want to end it anyway. I do have a few reviewers, who review every single one of my storys, and they know who they are! I love them... this is dedicated to you.  
xo


	31. Chapter Thirty

**_Lack of updates... that would be due to the fact I'm ill.I have - a cold! I'm one of these that feels sorry for myself though, although Sunday I felt really bad. I'm now loosing my voice too, which is not so good for work =/. I also did my wrist in at work Saturday, lifting a case of beer, it slipped and bent my wrist back, so this is killing me right now typing. I can't help it, i try and watch a film, but I itch to write. Ahaa!_**

Enough excuses anyway.

This chapters, okay? 

* * *

Shane let out a happy sigh as he chucked his duvet onto Mileys bed, before frowning at the bed. They still hadn't got around to getting a bigger one, the bed at the moment was somewhere between a single and double.

Not that Shane minded, he was pretty comfortable with how it was at the moment.

He turned on his heel, heading across the hallway towards the spare bedroom. He smiled a little as he noticed Miley sat in the middle of the floor, bagging up most of Alex's things.

Picking up a bag from behind her, he got to work on the rest of the things.

"Really, what was she on?" Mileys voice made him jump. He raised an eyebrow suspiciously as she waved the photo at him.

"This is all of us" Shane pointed out as he took it from her hands, sitting on the bed in front of her.

"Your Mum took it, that day we all watched those films at yours"

Shane nodded, eyeing it carefully. "Why would she keep this?"

Miley shrugged as he took it from the frame, folding it carefully.

"Shane what are you doing?"

He ripped it carefully, the five of them being the only ones left on it now. The small piece that had Alex on was tossed into one of the bags.

"That looks much better now, here you go" He smiled handing it back to her.

She laughed shaking her head. "You really are something"

He grinned at her, before standing back up and piling the rest of the stuff into the bags.

"Done"

"Wow, it looks bare again now"

"We could turn it into a game room" Shane raised his eyebrow suggestively adding a small pout, only earning a light slap on the arm.

"No we can't, did you remember your duvet? One more night of sharing mine will depress me!" She shot him a look.

"Yes sir, I did remember. One more night of not having a duvet and freezing my butt off would depress me too!" He smiled wrapping his arms around her as she laughed, her head falling to his chest.

--

"You do know that you're slowly moving into my house?" Miley smiled as she lifted her head from his chest to look at him.

"Yup" He grinned happily, his eyes moving from the television screen to her face.

She laughed a little "You know you've been doing it don't you, wondering how long it'd take me to find out"

He smirked, his grip around her waist tightening a little. "Yes"

"Have your parents said anything?"

"Not really, Frankie's happy, he has my bedroom now. I think my Mum's happy about it to be honest"

Miley smiled before resting her head back against his chest, her eyes following the television screen. There was a short silence, Shane breaking it.

"Do you know what tomorrow is?"

"Christmas?"

He laughed a little, squeezing her waist gently causing her to squirm and let out a giggle.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"What do you want to do?" He asked causing her to roll her eyes.

"I don't know. I've done a year anniversary before" She shrugged.

"Me either. I'm sure I can think of something to do" He smiled kissing her forehead gently as she let a small smile grace her lips.

"I did get you a present though"

"You didn't have too... what is it?"

"I'm not going to tell you, fool!" She hit his chest gently, laughing.

--

"Hello?" Shane mumbled into the ringing phone, trying to open his eyes.

"Shane! Hey, where's Miley? Why are you answering her phone?"

"Oh is this Mileys phone? My bad" He mumbled again, curling up against Mileys sleeping form a little more.

"Shane, where is she?"

"Asleep, y'know it is 1am Mitchie" Was the reply the younger girl received.

"We always have our nightly conversations"

"Well obviously not tonight, and no I'm not waking her up"

"I can talk to you"

"I'll hang up, ring Nate or something" Shane groaned as he felt Miley stir.

"Nate's asleep"

"Like I'm supposed to be too" Shane replied as Miley turned to look at him.

"Who is it?"

"Is that Miley?!" Mitchie jumped in.

"Yes it is, you woke her"

Miley laughed holding her hand out for her phone.

"Sorry, I just kind of answered it not realising who's phone it was" Shane apologised.

"It's fine" She smiled kissing his cheek lightly before placing the phone to her ear. "Mitchie?"

"HEYYY GIRL, sorry Shane's loud mouth woke you up"

Miley laughed, rolling towards the edge of the bed and climbing out much to Shane's protests.

"Don't you like have a boyfriend you can ring?"

"He's asleep and what happened to our Miley & Mitchie late night phone calls?"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, it's just we haven't had one in so long what with everything, I didn't think you'd ring. I'm going to have to warn Shane aren't I?"

"No, I'll ring a little earlier" Mitchie laughed as Miley headed downstairs towards the kitchen. "So how are you and Shane?"

"You saw us earlier?" Miley rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but you know, things might have happened"

Miley laughed. "Well we cleared Alex's room out, Shane moved his duvet in..."

"HE WHAT?!"

"Okay, it's not a big deal..." Miley trailed off confused.

"Yes it is, this is like the first step to being really, really serious. Like commitment serious"

"How is it... Mitchie, you know the situation we went through every night with the duvet, this has solved a lot of problems"

"I bet there's more things he's brought over that have never gone back"

"Well yeah, but..."

"He spends every night there, and practically every day, yes?"

"Yeah...?"

"Miley, Nate and I have been dating for 13 months and we're nowhere near that stage yet"

"You love each other..."

"Yeah we do, we're in love with each other, but I mean you and Shane are like, I don't know... amazing?"

Miley laughed. "Well thanks Mitch, I guess our situation is just a little different to yours"

"I guess, but this is still a really big deal!"

"Fine, whatever you say"

Mitchie was silent for a few seconds. "Would you want to marry him?"

"Mitchie!"

Mitchie giggled. "Answer the question"

"I don't know, it's a little early, we're a little young"

"Fine, would you get engaged right now?"

"I don't know Mitchie; I've never thought about it... do you know something I don't?"

"No, I wish I did. I'm just being Mitchie!" Was the reply "Can you see yourself with him in the future?"

"I hope so..."

Mitchie let out an excited "eep" before laughing a little.

"Freak"

"But you love me"

"What even brought that on?" Miley asked a little curious.

"Nothing..."

"Mitchie!"

"Fine, but don't tell anyone and I mean anyone that I'm telling you this, especially not Shane and Nate, they'll skin me alive"

"Tell me what?"

"Promise me"

"Promise"

"Shane, Nate and I were having this conversation a few days, and I don't know we somehow got onto the conversation of marriage. Nate asked Shane if he wanted to marry you and Shane replied yes, without hesitation or anything so then like Nate got the idea in his head of Shane asking you tomorrow..."

Mitchie waited for some sort of reply.

"Miles, he's not going to. Don't worry, at least not yet. He's not weird like Nate, he knows everything the two of you have been through this last year"

"He really said that?"

"Yeah, Miley he's madly in love with you, you know that"

Miley smiled happily to herself. "I am only 17"

"Exactly, like if Nate asked me anytime soon, he'd know I'd deck him one right there and then"

Miley laughed. "I could imagine you doing that as well!"

Mitchie giggled a little. "So what are you guys doing tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure, we haven't really made any plans, well I haven't and we haven't as a pair, I don't know if Shane as something planned. We'll see what the day brings"

"I promise to keep the boys away, they seem to have a habit of gate crashing"

"Lilly too!"

"I have to keep three of them entertained... some rope, three chairs, that should do the trick"

Miley rolled her eyes laughing once more. "Mitch, you scare me sometimes"

"Good. You know, I am sorry for waking you up"

"I know, but this has been nice, we haven't done this in a long time"

"We haven't had any proper Mitchie, Miley time in a while" Mitchie added.

"Nope, we haven't. Saturday, shopping, lunch, shopping, movie, dinner, you can stay here?"

"Yes!" Mitchie answered immediately. "What about Shane?"

"He can do something with Nate" Miley laughed a little.

"Awesome. Well I'll let you go, you might have a busy day ahead of you tomorrow"

Miley smiled. "Maybe. I'll ring you tomorrow night, yes?"

"Yeah, details. Goodnight Miles"

"Night Mitch"

--

Shane grinned at the tray on the island pleased with himself. He'd never been the best cook, always managing to burn something as simple as toast.

Grabbing the tray, he made his way upstairs carefully and into the bedroom. The tray was placed onto the side as he slid onto the bed, shaking her gently.

"Wakey, wakey beautiful"

He watched as she stirred a little, a content smile on her face. Leaning down, he let his lips rest against hers gently, before pulling back a little.

"Miles"

She smiled a little more, stretching. "Mm, is that breakfast I smell?"

"Yup, Shane's special"

She opened her eyes to look up at him, the smile turning into the ear crinkling one that he couldn't help but smile back at.

As she sat up, he handed her the tray, moving to sit next to her.

She took a bite of the pancake, letting out a small groan. "These are delicious Shane"

"Really?"

She nodded, taking another bite and grinning. "Wow, I'm proud of you – here have a bite"

She held the fork to his mouth as he took a bite, letting a smile cover his face too.

"Wow, they are pretty good. I didn't know I had it in me"

She smiled handing him bits of the breakfast as they both ate in happy silence.

"Thank you" She leant over, kissing him gently before pulling away.

"No problem, so have you changed your mind and come up with something you want to do today?"

Miley shook her head, smiling.

"Okay, well I have a few ideas, but we need to get dressed first" He leaned down to join their lips again, smiling as her hands wrapped around his neck.

She pulled away. "C'mon, we need to get dressed"

He laughed a little pulling her up with him. He headed for the main bathroom as she headed for her en-suite, both with thoughts of the day on their mind, smiles etched onto their faces.

* * *

**_So Taylor and Miley were both over here the weekend, which Im gutted about. I want to meet the both of them so much, but i'm broke, I have no money for a week. Taylors supposedly doing a gig here in May though, in time for my Birthday, so fingers crosssed.  
Miley forgot her words on Ant and Dec, but she covered it well, least she sings live!  
_**

**_Somethings bothering me though... Jonas Brothers are releasing Tonight over here, next Monday... after how Burnin' Up bombed and then they pulled the release of Love Bug you think they would have learned.... they need to PROMOTE!  
If they come over here next week, then my year has been made and Ill be in London as fast as you can say MOE ROCKS! x] If they dont, its going to bomb again.  
I know for a fact, there going to come over here the last week in April when im on holiday, like that did in September, Ill cry! _**

**_Oh and Joe Jonas is breakign my heart.... I dont like going to oceanup and seeing him in all these pictures with her.... i know, i look like a jealous pathetic fan girl, I just get an evil vibe off her, eeek!  
GO WITH MILEY. MOE MOE MOE! -cough- ahem.  
But yeah, he needs to stop breaking my heart x] and i need a life.  
_**

**_Oh and McFly are going on tour, as much as I claim ive gone off them, I cant help myself with going, they're like a massive pasrt of my life i cant get rid of.  
David Artchuleta is supporting them, or however you spell his last name... Im so stoked! i love that guy! _**

**_Anyways, I'm well aware I need a journal, thanks! Ahaha. _**

**_Reviews?! Please and thannks. _**


	32. Chapter ThirtyOne

_**So wow, this is lame... but yeah.  
WOHOOO FFNET is working again, jeez, ive been wanting to update this for like 5 days now! **_

**

* * *

  
**

"The mall, why are we at the mall?" Miley turned to Shane raising her eyebrow.

"So you can pick something out for tonight, my treat" He smiled taking her hand as they walked towards one of the many entrances.

"Shane..."

"No, I don't want to hear any complaints or objections. Today is our day; today I'm going to treat you like a princess"

Miley couldn't help but grin as he turned to her. "I love you"

"I love you too"

She smiled, kissing him gently before pulling away and pulling him along to one of the shops.

"So what should I get?"

"Anything you want to" He smiled as she looked through some racks.

Rolling her eyes, she turned to him. "Well where are we going tonight, I don't want to look too dressed up"

"You won't Miles, now pick something. Anything you've always wanted"

She smiled, her hands picking up a small black strapless dress, heading off towards the changing rooms. She smirked at her choice, how it fit her perfectly; the length of it was the middle of her thigh.

"Can I see?" Shane called.

"Nuh-uh, tonight" She smiled, exiting the changing room dress in hands. "Done"

"Already? I thought girls took ages shopping"

"We do, but I've had my eye on that dress for a while now" She shrugged as they headed for the cashier, Miley handing her the dress as Shane handed her his card.

"Don't you need like shoes and everything to go with the dress?"

Miley laughed a little. "I have shoes at home Shane, and a nice jacket and a bag and some jewellery"

He smiled, nudging her gently. "Sorry, I'm not a girl"

"You're forgiven. Do you need something for tonight?"

"Well not really, I have some things I could wear" He shrugged.

Miley laughed a little before looking at her watch. "Shall we get some lunch?"

"Where d'ya want to go?"

--

"Pizza hut, really?"

"Mhm. We both love pizza, where's the harm?" Miley laughed as they were shown to a table.

"So what are you ordering Miss Miley?"

"Pepperoni, you?"

"I'm going to share yours" He smiled, laughing as he received an eyebrow raise from her. "C'mon, I can't eat a whole pizza and still have enough room for tonight"

"Fine, so is pepperoni okay?"

"Perfect" He smiled as she told the waitress the order.

--

"I can't believe you brought me to this film" Miley hissed at Shane, before burying her head in her hands again.

He laughed; they were currently sat in a showing of Friday the 13th, two other people occupying the screen besides them.

"It's not that bad" He defended himself, reaching his arm out to rub hers soothingly.

"It's terrifying, I'm going to be having nightmares for the next year" Miley scolded, eyeing the screen for a moment before retreating quickly to the palms of her hand again.

Rolling his eyes, Shane sat up before wrapping his arms around her, pulling her to rest against his side.

"I told you we should have gone to see Twilight" She mumbled as she buried her head into his chest.

"What, just so you could drool over Edward? No thank you"

She laughed a little. "Is Shaney jealous?"

"No I'm not – he's not even that hot anyways"

"28982384 girls would disagree with you right there" Miley pointed out.

"You being one of them?"

"Yes"

"I'm hotter"

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that Shane"

"I can loose you go again"

She turned her head to smile sweetly at him. "I'd choose you over Edward any day"

"Nice save" He laughed, leaning down to kiss her.

--

"Miley. Miley. Miley!"

"I thought you were going to stop them crashing today, now you're in on it too?" Miley asked turning to look at Mitchie and Lilly stood in the doorway.

"Shane called the lads saying he needed them over here to speak to them about something, so we kind of figured we'd come and see you and see if you needed help getting ready?"

"Well I guess you can tell me what looks right" She smiled hugging them tightly.

"Well for starter's your hair looks awesome" Lilly smiled as Miley ran her fingers through it gently.

"Really?" Miley had let her hair flow into their natural curls, tightening a few of them to frame her face.

Mitchie nodded. "So what are you wearing?"

Miley grinned, running off into her bathroom before emerging a few minutes later, clad in her dress. "You like, Shane brought it me this morning"

"You look amazing in it Miley – I want one!" Lilly shouted excitedly.

Miley laughed. "Thanks Lils"

"Shane won't be able to keep his eyes off you" Mitchie smiled. "Where are you two heading?"

Miley shrugged. "He wouldn't tell me, these shoes or these ones?"

"The heeled ones" Mitchie replied as Miley slipped them on. "Yeah those"

"Now just the make-up" Miley smiled.

"Something natural looking" Lilly piped up.

"Yeah, here do you trust me?"

Miley nodded as Mitchie picked up the pale eye shadow.

"Close your eyes then"

--

"Where are Miley and Mitchie?" Nate asked as Lilly came downstairs, joining them happily in the living room.

"On their way down now"

"Hey guys" The three lads turned to look at the doorway, Mitchie smirking as she nudged Miley.

"Wow. Miley you look gorgeous" Jason smiled moving to hug her tightly before pulling away.

"Yeah, it makes a change to see you dressed up" Nate laughed as she hit him lightly, hugging him too.

"So what you think Shane?" Mitchie asked.

"You look beautiful – just – wow" Shane smiled stupidly.

"Thank you, you look pretty handsome yourself" She smiled back before moving to hug him tightly, kissing him before turning to look at the others.

"We're off now, don't worry" Nate rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, make sure you call me tonight Miles!" Mitchie called as she was pushed towards the door.

"I won't and see you tomorrow" Miley laughed as the four of them disappeared.

"You ready to go?"

Miley nodded, kissing his cheek lightly. "Where are we heading?"

"I'm not going to spoil it and tell you" Shane laughed, taking her hand and leading her to the car.

--

"Wow"

"You like it?"

"Shane it's beautiful"

"Not as beautiful as you" He smiled, receiving a giggle from her and an eye roll. "C'mon, it's even more amazing on deck"

Miley couldn't help but grin as she took his hand, following the way up onto the boat.

"Wow"

"So I did well?" Shane asked turning to her, a small smile gracing his lips.

She nodded. "You did outstandingly Shane, but you really didn't have to do this much for me, I feel guilty now"

"Don't. I wanted to spoil you today; I wanted to make this day special for you"

"It's supposed to be special for both of us"

"Well it's special for me; I'm getting to see your smile, that's enough for me"

She laughed a little, before they were shown to a table.

"I'll make this up to you, I promise"

He shook his head, his hand reaching out to grip hers lightly. "I don't want you to; you have nothing to make up to me"

Miley threw him a look.

"Mi, I wanted to make you feel special today, I wanted you to forget about everything else and I wanted to see you smile again. These last few months have been hard, even harder than the past year, you deserve this"

"I don't deserve you"

"No, it's me that doesn't deserve you Miley. I'm sorry for being such an idiot this past year, for everything stupid and hurtful I've done. I want you to know how much I love you"

"I do" She smiled. "All that's in the past now Shane"

"I know, but it doesn't mean that I've forgiven myself for it. This past year, with you has been the best year of my life"

"I love you"

--

"Miles, the car's this way" Shane called confused as she skipped off happily away from the general direction to the car park. He didn't receive a reply as she carried on heading away into the night.

Confused, he followed after her quickly, wrapping his arms around her waist as he caught her.

"Miley...?"

"Hey"

"What are you doing?" He asked amused as she grinned stupidly at him, before pulling against his grip a little causing him to follow her as she walked.

"Heading for the beach"

She turned her head to meet his eyes again, before giggling a little as he raised his eyebrow.

"A year ago today, where were we?"

"The beach" He smiled as he caught on.

"It may not be the same beach, but it's still a beach" She smiled unwrapping his arms from her waist and taking his hand. "C'mon"

Shane laughed as she unlatched from his hand running onto the sand and spinning around excitedly. Tomorrow was going to be hard for her, tomorrow being the first anniversary of her Dad's death. She hadn't brought it up and Shane wasn't going to upset her by doing it. Tonight had partly been about that too.

"So what are you and Mitchie up to tomorrow?"

"We're having a girly day, which means you my love need to find somewhere else to be"

"Gee thanks; sure know how to make someone feel loved"

Miley laughed. "I haven't spent any time with Mitchie recently. You could always do something with Nate"

"Yeah, come gate crash your 'party'"

Miley shot him a warning look, to which he laughed.

"And when am I allowed back into the house?"

"Sunday morning" She smiled.

"Miles!"

"Shane!" She imitated him, laughing as he grabbed her, fingers tickling her side.

"A whole day without you..." She cut him off with a kiss.

"I'm sure you can manage"

He shook his head, pouting a little. "I'm not sure I can"

Rolling her eyes, she leant up to kiss him again, before he pulled away.

"I have something really important I need to ask you, well give you. One last thing" His hand went into his pocket, smiling as he grasped the small box.

"Shane..."

"Shhhh, just let me say this, I need to ask you this" He cut her off, taking her hand. "This last year of my life has by far been the most amazing. I know we've had our up's and down's, and I know that mostly it's my fault but I wouldn't change it for the world, because to me it's made us stronger. Before I met you, I was kind of a jerk and I treated girls like trophies but you've changed that, you've changed me for the better and I need you to know that. I've never felt like this about anyone, I've never had so much love and admiration for another person before and it feels so good. All I'm asking is that you'll take this and promise me that we're going to be together, always"

His fingers flipped the small box open, a silver ring with a small diamond on top sat proudly staring up at her.

"Shane – it's – wow"

He smiled, removing his hand from hers and taking it out from the box, motioning for her to lift her hand. She obliged as he slipped the ring, onto her ring finger.

"Shane this is beautiful, I –"

He stroked her cheek gently as a few stray tears dropped from her eyes.

"It's not an engagement ring, don't worry. Just an eternity ring, you know a promise ring"

She smiled, inspecting her hand once more before looking up towards him, his hand still cupping her cheek gently.

"I love you, always" She smiled as he leant down kissing her softly once more.

Miley groaned as her phone started ringing, pulling away she searched her jacket for her phone.

"If that's Mitchie, she's dead"

Shane laughed as she pulled it from her pocket, answering it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Miss Miley Stewart?"

"Speaking"

"I'm Officer Yardley from Malibu Station; I'm just ringing to inform you Miss Alex Russo has been formally charged today"

"Okay, well that's a good thing I guess"

"We're going to need you down at the station Monday morning to start giving evidence against her"

"But I have already"

"We know and we're sorry, but it's procedure. This evidence will be a lot more detailed and will help with this enquiry. Any other people that have been involved with this case will also need to come along"

"Okay, yeah. What time Monday?"

"Any time after 9 will be fine"

"Okay, that's fine"

"Thank you and once again sorry"

"It's fine, goodbye" She hung up the phone, a frown making its way onto her face.

"Who was that babe?"

"The Police station, Alex has been formally charged"

"That's great news" Shane smiled, before frowning as Mileys frown never faltered. "Isn't it Mi?"

"Yeah – yeah, it is"

"So what's wrong?" He asked softly.

"They need us down there Monday, they need us to re-give the evidence in more depth – Shane I can't do it"

"It's going to be fine baby, I promise. We're going to be right there with you and once this is all sorted that's it, she's gone"

Miley nodded, resting her head against his shoulder as he pulled her closer. "Can we go home?"

"Sure"

* * *

_**Jonas are doing wembley arena over here and im going, ahaha! I am sooo stoked.  
I'm actually getting to see them this time! =D**_

Reviews are nice! (:


	33. Chapter ThirtyTwo

_This is lane, wow. Sorry. _

* * *

"Mitchie..." Miley jumped excitedly around her friend.

"Does it look okay?"

"Mitch you look absolutely gorgeous, you have to buy it!"

Mitchie laughed a little, nodding as she eyed the dress once more.

"I thought you didn't wear dresses?" Miley asked as Mitchie headed back for her dressing room.

"You and Lilly wore me down; I thought I'd maybe try one"

Miley let out a giggle before smirking. "I'm sure Nate will be impressed"

"Mhm" Was the reply.

--

"So when are you planning on telling me what this is?" Mitchie asked gripping Mileys wrist lightly and inspecting the ring.

Miley laughed a little. "It's a present from Shane"

"And what does it represent, wait did he actually propose to you?"

She shook her head lightly. "It's a promise ring, cute isn't it?"

"Why'd you get the romantic brother?" Mitchie huffed a little, a small smile on her face.

"Well why don't you go home, hit Nate around the back of the head and ask him why he isn't like his brother, it might work"

"Hmm, I think I'll try that tomorrow"

Miley laughed rolling her eyes, before reaching for the remote control and flicking channels again.

"I miss him Mitch"

"Shane...?" Mitchie asked confused.

Miley shook her head, a few tears escaping her eyes.

"You're Dad?"

Miley nodded as Mitchie shuffled to pull her into a tight hug.

"I'm here for you to talk to Miles"

"I just miss them both so much, I mean I have you guys, but I have no proper family. I don't have my Mum to hug me tight and tell me everything's going to be okay and that I should never give up on anything. I don't have my Dad to call me his little princess, to walk me up the aisle when I get married, to tell me I can be anything I want to be"

"I can't sit here Miley and say I know how you feel or it'll all get better, because I'm not going to lie to you, but you know they would be so proud of you right now Miley. I don't know how hard it must be Miley, but I'm always going to be here for you. You have Shane, Nate, Jason, Lilly, Denise and Paul, we're here"

"I know" Miley sniffed a little before looking up at her best friend. "Thank you Mitch"

Mitchie smiled, hugging her a little more tightly.

"You want me to call Shane?"

Miley shook her head. "No, c'mon this is supposed to be our night"

--

"Miles, what are you doing?!"

Miley jumped turning to look at Mitchie, a guilty expression on her face.

"Miley...?"

"I just wanted something to take it away, just tonight"

Mitchie sighed. "Miley this isn't going to help; this is just going to make you feel worse in the morning"

Miley slipped down against the wall, eyes clouding over. "Just tonight, I just need something to get rid of this tonight"

Mitchie nodded before sliding down next to her best friend.

"And please don't call Shane"

"I promise" Mitchie whispered, a frown falling onto her face.

----

"Miley... Mitch?" Shane let himself into the apartment the following morning Nate in tow.

"Sush, Mileys not feeling well" Mitchie scolded turning to look at the two of them as they entered the living room.

Mitchie was sat on one end of the sofa; Miley lay with her head against the other, her legs curled over Mitchie's lap.

"Why, what's the matter?" Shane asked rushing towards her side.

"I think I know" Nate spoke up, before frowning as Mitchie shot him a look, shaking her head. He went to place the bottle behind his back as Shane turned around.

"What the hell... Mitchie!"

"Shane..."

"You let her get drunk?"

"I had no choice Shane..."

"Of course you did, you're her best friend, and you should have stopped her. How much did she drink?"

"I don't know, probably about three bottles of wine and a little vodka"

"Three?! Where the hell did you even get this from?"

"I didn't get it Shane, she had it here"

"Why did she start drinking it?"

"She was so upset last night, all day she'd been fine and I thought maybe she'd be okay. I mean, we all knew what day it was but I thought maybe Miley was one of these who hated talking about things. We got back here and she just completely broke down, about everything. I couldn't stand her sitting there in pain, crying her heart out. She wanted to get away from everything last night, just forget and I didn't have the heart to tell her no, to take away the one thing she wanted and needed most" Mitchie shook her head standing up.

"Why didn't you call me?" He asked softly.

"Because she didn't want me too"

"We're supposed to be best friends; you supposed to tell me when my girlfriend wants to drink herself into oblivion"

"She's also my best friend Shane and I have to respect her decisions"

Shane shook his head, his fingers gently stroking Mileys cheek.

"Shane, this is no-one's fault okay. We all should have been here for her, it was a hard day yesterday, just don't take your anger out on my girlfriend"

He sighed a little, turning to look at where Mitchie was now stood a guilty expression on her face.

"I'm sorry Mitch; I never meant to go off like that"

Mitchie nodded as he stood up, walking over to her and pulling her into a tight hug.

"It's fine, I'm sorry too. I should have rang you"

"No, you're a good friend, that's all you were doing"

Miley groaning a little brought them back to the situation at hand.

"Miles..."

"Stop shouting" She mumbled as Shane sat next to her again.

"He's not, out of curiosity Miles, how's your head?" Nate asked.

"I have a little headache"

"Try a big one" Shane spoke sternly rubbing her forehead gently.

"Where's Mitchie?"

"Right here Miles, Shane knows about last night"

"I'm sorry" Miley whispered again, closing her eyes and groaning slightly.

She shot up quickly, causing Shane to jump back in shock and her to let out a loud groan, hands flying to her head.

"Miles..."

"I'm going to be sick" She ran off towards the bathroom.

"I'll go" Mitchie jumped in, following after Miley quickly.

"I can't believe she'd do something as stupid as this" Shane sighed rubbing the back of his neck as Nate sat next to him.

"To be honest Shane we should have seen something like this happening, she's had a tough 18 months"

"SHANE!" The two of them jumped from the chair quicker than they'd ever moved, racing the stairs.

"What, what's wrong?"

"She's burning' up Shane, like I mean really, really burning and she keeps complaining she feels faint"

"Okay, Nate can you grab me that bowl, Mitchie a cold flannel?"

They both nodded as Shane gripped Mileys waist, her arms lazily finding his neck. "C'mon you"

"Where are we going?" She mumbled, her head falling to his chest.

"Bed"

"I'm sorry Shane" She whispered lightly.

"It's okay babe, it's fine" He rubbed her back gently as they entered the bedroom, Miley falling onto the bed tiredly. Mitchie handed him the cold cloth, Shane placing it onto Mileys forehead.

"You want us to do anything else Shane?" Nate asked placing the bowl next to the bed.

Shane shook his head. "We should be okay; we're just going to have a nice long sleep and some aspirin I think"

"Alright, let us know how she is later" Nate replied, as himself and Mitchie turned to walk out of the room.

"I'm really sorry Shane"

He turned to look at the doorway, smiling at Mitchie. "Mitch it's fine honestly. I'll get her to ring you later"

She nodded walking off.

"It wasn't Mitchie's fault" Miley mumbled as Shane turned to her.

"I know. You should get some sleep Miles"

"Shane, please don't be like this. I'm sorry"

"I know you are Miley, just get some sleep and sleep this off"

"I'm stupid, I know I am and I know I should have chosen a different way to deal with everything last night, but it just seemed to be the easiest way. I should have spoken to you, but I've never been good with talking about my feelings"

"I just – I thought you had more of a level head on you babe. I'm here for you to talk to"

She nodded. "I'm sorry"

"Babe, sush, it's fine. Just get some sleep and I'll have something nice cooked for when you wake up"

She smiled lightly as he leant down kissing her gently.

--

"You feel better Miles?"

"Mhm. I'm sorry Mitch"

"It's fine hunni. Headache still there?"

"A little" Miley sighed. "I've been asleep all day; I woke up like about an hour ago"

Mitchie laughed a little. "That's lame; we have a big day tomorrow"

"I know, don't remind me"

"It's going to be okay, you have us by you"

"I know I do and Mitch?"

"Mhm?"

"Thank you for last night, I'm sorry for causing trouble with Shane this morning"

"Miles it's fine. Shane was just looking out for you, he rang me earlier, and we're all sorted"

"Good. So 9am tomorrow here?"

"Sounds good, now get some sleep"

"You have to be kidding me, it's 10pm and I've just woken up. I'm going to be awake all night. Talk about boredom"

"Keep Shane up"

Miley laughed a little. "Yeah, because he'd love me for that"

"Is he still awake?"

"No, we were talking and he fell asleep on me. I'll let you go anyway, I just wanted to apologise for yesterday"

"Miles, you don't need to apologise. Now go try getting some sleep, you're going to regret it later otherwise"

"I'll try in a while. Night Mitch"

"Night hunni"

--

Shane let out a small groan, turning onto his side, his hands reaching out to pull Miley closer. His eyes instantly opened as he gathered the sheets into his arms.

Confused, he rolled back over to the edge of the bed, looking towards the en-suite for any sign of her. Sitting up, his eyes caught the time on the alarm clock. 3am.

Frowning, he stood up, making his way towards the door and downstairs quickly.

"Miley?"

She turned to smile at him from sitting on the couch, watching some random film on television.

"It's 3am babe, shouldn't you be asleep, and we have a long day tomorrow"

She shrugged. "I slept all day, I'm not tired"

Shane sighed sitting next to her, her head finding its way to his shoulder.

"I tried to hug you in my sleep and got an armful of duvet"

Miley giggled a little, turning her head to kiss his cheek. "I'm sorry baby, you looked so peaceful asleep and I didn't want to disturb you so I thought watching some TV would be the best option"

He smiled, moving his head to join their lips into a kiss before pulling back.

"Maybe I shouldn't have let you sleep all day"

"Yeah, we'll blame this on you" She grinned as he laughed lightly, poking her side gently.

"You really should get some sleep Miles, even if it's just a little"

She nodded. "C'mon then sleepy head, I need you in full order tomorrow"

Shane smiled again, standing up before pulling her up into his arms and over his shoulder. She laughed, hitting him gently, thankful for the fact she had someone who knew exactly how to make her forget about something, if only for a little while.

* * *

_So reviews are nice (:  
Im gonna try update my other stories in the next few days. Starting tomorrow after work, I promise.  
xo_


	34. Chapter ThirtyThree

Miley closed her eyes, trying to block out the police officers voice as he asked her once again about everything that had happened between her and Alex.

"We know its hard Miley, but we need you to help us"

The female officer smiled warmly at Miley as she opened her eyes again, reaching across to squeeze her hand gently. "You're not in here for us to investigate; you're here to help us. Your friends are being asked the same questions at this very moment and I promise you Miley, this will take no more than an hour. I can only imagine how daunting this is for you, but the more you tell us, the easier it's going to be for us to help her get what she deserves"

Miley nodded, sighing deeply.

"Ready?"

Miley nodded once again as the male police officer started the tape.

"Start from the beginning and take your time"

Miley took a deep breath, before shuffling a little to get more comfortable.

"I met both Alex and Lilly when my Dad married their Mom, I mean we got on really well until after their honeymoon and we were all settled. Alex turned on me, well both of them did but it was Alex that started the arguments'. I used to be like their personal Cinderella, they told me to do things and I'd do it, it was just an easier life"

"Did your Dad have anything to say about this?"

"He was always working, his job required him to be away a lot and I didn't mind so much when my Mom was around. He loved his job and once my Mom died, he stopped for a little. I guess he trusted Jackie to look after me, but once he was away the rules changed. That's when I met Nate and Mitchie, and then Shane. They became my best friends and they helped me see sense again, they helped me stand up to Alex and Lilly"

"Did Alex and Lilly have anything to say about this?"

"They didn't like it, they were used to controlling me and I was learning to stand up for myself"

"So how did you and Lilly manage to become friends?"

"Alex started dating Shane, she wanted him for popularity and he wanted her to make me jealous. I thought it was low and stupid and that's how the Jason and I thing came around. Jason came over one night and then Alex got this really stupid idea in her head that she could spread rumours around the school that Jason and I had slept together, but I guess Lilly put her foot down around then. It was when I found out Jason was leaving for college and my Dad refused to let me go to the get together we were having, Lilly came in and apologised. It took some time for me to fully trust her, but she's one of my best friends now"

She looked up towards the officers who smiled at her to carry on.

"Then Alex came up with another brilliant plan, to claim I was pregnant. Jackie kicked me out of the house, telling me not to go back until my Dad came back from work. I spent Christmas with the Greys and things were quiet. I decided to go and see my Dad just after Christmas, to try and sort some things with him, Alex decided to come down and shout the odds again, so I just kind of left. A few days later Shane and I were stood at my locker talking and she came up again, you know shouting her mouth off, that's when I was taken to hospital"

"And what happened after that?"

"Well we headed for Disney World, my Dad died whilst I was away. Jackie had custody of me then, so I had to head back with Lilly. I remember asking Jackie how my Dad had died and Alex decided to interfere again, I didn't want to hear it so I disappeared again. After that it went a lot quieter, I started spending more time at Shane's again, Denise and Paul were sorting everything out to get custody of me. It was just a normal day at school; Alex thought kissing Shane in front of me was a good idea. Not long after that she confronted me again, claiming she wanted her sister and Shane back, like they were possessions"

"Wasn't there a party of some sort involved?"

"Yeah" Miley grimaced at the memory. "It was a house party at Lilly's and I mean we couldn't not let Alex go, it was her house too. I went in search of Nate for Mitchie and found him at the end of the corridor shouting at Shane and Alex, she'd spiked the only drink he'd had and took advantage of him. It took me weeks to forgive him for it"

"What else happened?"

"It was like a week or so later, I was supposed to be meeting Lilly, Nate and Mitchie at the cafe and whilst I was on my way I was pulled into an alley way, Shane heard something and chased them off, before realising it was me. At the time I didn't think it was Alex that had done it. Denise and Paul were involved in a car crash and then I had this letter come, telling me I was being made to go to this place with Alex for a month to spend some much needed bonding time with her, Jackie was forced into signing it. We headed away to Holly Manor, I think and that's when she told me about how she'd been the one to set up the attack on me, the car crash and the forcing of her Mom to sign the papers, she told me if I didn't do what she told me to do, she'd make my life hell. I didn't listen to her. That night, Mitchie rang me to tell me Jason had been hit by a car"

"Alex set the incident up?"

Miley nodded. "She'd won, I couldn't make them suffer. She claimed she didn't want me to be her personal slave; she wanted me to be her friend. I still to this day don't get what was going on her head, but I had to agree, for my friends. She moved in with me and I broke up with Shane to make her happy"

"You ran away again yes?"

Miley shook her head. "I headed back because of family things. It was somewhere we always went on holiday and it was the only place I could think of to go to. I needed time to think"

"Alex reported you missing after speaking to Denise, we spoke to Denise no longer than 24 hours later and they'd found you"

Miley frowned, now she felt like she was under investigation.

"Sorry Miley, that wasn't meant to sound how it sounded"

"I guess Denise got worried once Alex had told her I'd gone missing and came to find me without letting Alex know"

"How would they know where you were?"

"I told Shane once about this place I used to always go to with my parents, I guess that way"

The female officer smiled, before switching the tape off. "I think we have enough, everything matched what Alex has told us. Do you have anything else you'd like to tell us about?"

Miley shook her head.

"Okay. Thank you Miley, this has helped a lot, we really are grateful. Your friends should be outside waiting for you or nearly finishing with theirs too"

Miley nodded, standing up and heading out into the waiting room, spotting Denise, Paul, Jason, Shane and Nate sat there.

"Mitchie and Lilly have only just headed in" Nate smiled as Miley opened her mouth to speak, she nodded sitting next to Denise who pulled her into a hug.

"I'm proud of you Miley, she's going to get what she deserves and you're going to be able to start living a somewhat normal life"

"Thank you, I mean for everything"

"I see you as one of my own Miley and I'd do anything for you, you know that right? I know things are going to be far from normal, but I want you to know that I'm here, Paul's here. We're never going to be your parents and we're not going to try to be, we just want to be there for you when you need us, never be afraid to ask"

Miley smiled brightly for the first time that day, wrapping her own arms around Denise in a tight hug. Shane smiled over at his Mom, who grinned back.

"Miley Stewart?"

Miley turned confused to look at an officer standing in front of them. "Yeah?"

"Alex Russo has asked your permission for a visit"

Miley frowned as she looked down, her head confused. "Now?"

"Yes. It isn't necessary, but you can go if you'd like to. There will be an officer with you at all times"

"Miley, you don't have to" Nate spoke up as Miley nodded her head.

"No it's fine, I want to go and see what she wants"

"If you'd like to follow me" Miley stood, following the officer quickly towards an interview room.

"There will be an officer behind the mirror and I'll be in the corner of the room at all times, you can leave at any time"

Miley nodded, before entering. Alex was sat one side of the table, her head rested against her hand, eyes tired. She looked up as she felt someone sit the opposite side of her, smiling a little as she noticed it to be Miley.

"What do you want Alex?"

"I'm glad you're safe Miley" Alex spoke truthfully. "I was worried when you didn't come back, I rang Denise and everything to see if you'd headed there, no-one had saw you"

"Worried that this was going to happen?" Miley asked gesturing to the room.

"It crossed my mind, I knew what would happen, but it's the very least I deserve, don't you think?"

Miley shrugged.

"I know you hate me, trust me I do. I've been such a bitch, no worse than that, way worse. I've made your life a misery and you know why?"

"Why?" Miley asked almost silently.

"Because I was jealous of you, I hated how sweet and caring you was. You trusted me and Lilly and we threw it back in your faces. You had Shane wrapped around your finger the moment he laid eyes on you, one thing I'd been trying to do since I'd first met him. You were with Jason and I could see how true the two of you were, it may not have been love but you both admired each other, you both cared deeply about one another and I wanted something like that"

Miley turned her head to look up at Alex.

"You had your Dad, you were his little girl, he adored every piece of you and he'd do anything for you. I had a Mother who put herself before anyone else, your Dad spoilt us too, but I just wanted my Mom to adore me like your Dad adored you. You stood up to me, and I could see that you were slowly winning, I wanted to be everything you were Miley"

"You made my life hell, because you were jealous of me?"

Alex nodded, unsure of what to say.

"You hurt my friends because of jealously?"

"I'm not proud of myself Miley, I hate myself so much and this is the very least of what I deserve. It's just sad that it took me this to realise how inhuman I've been"

"Alex was there a reason you wanted to see me?"

"I'm not asking for forgiveness, because I know I won't ever get it, but promise me something"

Miley locked eyes with her.

"Look after Lilly and my Mom for me, both love you so much and I love them. I know you'll keep them safe for me, from me"

Miley nodded.

"Shane loves you Miley, it's painfully obvious to any human eye. Don't let stupid things, or people like me stand in the way of that okay?"

Miley nodded once again.

"I guess I'll see you in court Miley, just make sure you tell them everything okay. I've come this far and I'm not going back, I want to serve my time"

Miley let her eyes drop to the table again, biting her lip gently. Why now was she suddenly feeling so guilty that Alex was going to be behind bars.

"I have to go"

Alex nodded as Miley stood up heading towards the door again, her feet guiding her back towards everyone else quickly.

"Miles?" Mitchie asked noticing her friend's expression.

"Can we just head home?"

Shane made his way towards her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder to which she shrugged off, making her way towards the exit.

"Miley...?"

"Leave it Lils, I'll talk to her when we get home" Shane sighed before following after her towards his car.

--

Shane sat down next to Miley, who was currently curled up on the sofa, her fingers idly flicking through the channels on the television.

"What's wrong Miles?"

"Nothing"

Shane sighed. "What happened back at the police station?"

"Nothing"

"Obviously it was something to make you so distant, I thought we 'd spoke about the fact you could talk to me when you had something on your mind and not hold it in"

Miley stayed quiet for a few moments, before turning to Shane.

"I feel guilty that Alex is more than likely going to be put away for this"

"She deserves it Miley"

"I can't help but feel guilty Shane, maybe she just needs some therapy, a restraining order from us, but she doesn't need to be sent away"

"You've given evidence Miles, it's up to them to decide now"

Miley shook her head. "I can't do this Shane, it's going to eat away at me"

"What do you plan on doing?" Shane asked raising his eyebrow.

"I don't know" She shrugged, although she knew full well what she was going to do.

--

"Have you guys seen Miley at all today?" Shane asked as he entered his home.

"No, why?" Nate raised his eyebrow.

"I woke this morning to find her missing"

"Shane, she's probably gone for a walk or something" Denise replied.

"No you don't understand, last night she was going on and on about how she felt guilty..." Shane trailed off as realisation hit him. "Oh she better not be doing what I think she is"

"Shane..."

"Police station" Is all he shouted as he ran towards his car once again.

--

"I'd like to not press charges against Alex Russo"

"Miley, you do understand if you pull your charges against her, she'll be out again"

Miley nodded at the officer.

"Okay, if you'd just like to fill these out" He added handing her a few pieces of paper.

"MILEY!"

She jumped, her head spinning around to notice Shane stood catching his breath.

"Don't"

She shook her head, turning back to the papers.

"Mi, listen to me" He took her arm, pulling her gently to look at him. "She deserves this, she nearly had you attacked, and she had Jase knocked over. Whatever she said to you in there, lies. She can't change with a blink of an eye, babe. She gets out of here and that's it, it's all going to start again"

"I'm not like you Shane, I can't live with things like this"

"I'm here to help you Miley. She walks free, we're right back where we started, and everything would have been a waste of time. I have you back, I have you here, in my life where I want you and I'm not going to let her jeopardise that again"

Miley sighed a little, her eyes falling to the ground.

"Mi, look at me"

She obliged, her eyes joining his again.

"I love you Miley Stewart, so, so much and I need to do what's best for you, her being here behind bars is best for you, for all of us, whether you see it or not. I'm going to now do what's best for you, which is hand this lovely officer the papers back" Shane took them from her hand, placing them back on the desk. "And taking you home, for some much needed sleep"

--

My Jonas tickets came today! (: So excited.  
I'll try update my one shots tomorrow.

Reviews please.

xo


	35. Chapter ThirtyFour

**This is a totally random, stupid chapter. I don't know, I started it about a week back and was in a silly mood. (:  
Sorry.**

Oh by the way, poor Joe Jonas, Karma really is a bitch.

* * *

"AHHHHHH!"

Nate and Shane both equally jumped 10ft from the sofa, eyes shooting to the ceiling.

"Which one was that?" Nate asked.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"WHAT THE HELL MITCHIE!?" Mileys scream was heard next, Shane laughing a little.

"I guess that answers your question"

"MILEY THIS IS NOT FUNNY, IT'S GETTING NEARER!"

The two boys stood up, rushing up the stairs towards the source of the noise.

"What is going on in here?"

Mitchie was stood atop of Shane and Mileys bed, one of Mileys shoes in her hand. Miley was crouched against the wall next to the door, arms clutching her stomach as she laughed, hard.

"Mitch?" Nate asked an amused expression on his face.

"Spider!"

"WHERE?" Shane's scream and leap towards the bed only fuelled Mileys laughter.

"Where?" Nate asked, trying to keep a little order in the situation.

"I got it" Miley laughed once more, as she pushed herself from the wall, hands scooping up one of the smallest spiders she'd ever seen. "Want to see?"

"MILEY!" Mitchie and Shane fought to get behind each other in a bid to get away from Miley.

"Miles" Nate laughed, rolling his eyes as Miley opened the window, letting it crawl out.

"You are evil Stewart!" Mitchie hissed as she climbed off the bed and headed towards Nate.

"That's the funniest sight I have ever seen!" Miley laughed once more, falling onto the bed next to Shane.

--

Miley smiled as Shane flicked the light switch off, walking towards the bed and climbing in.

"You never told me you were scared of spiders"

"You didn't ask" Shane pointed out, pulling the duvet over him, before turning to rest on his side looking at her.

"At least I now know not to count on you when I have a spider crisis" She smiled.

He rolled his eyes. "That was a one off, you caught me off guard"

"Sure Shay"

"Can you not let me keep a little pride?"

She shook her head, giggling. "It's a spider"

"It's embarrassing is what it is. A lot of people don't know"

"No it's not, everybody has fears"

"They have eight legs, it just freaks me out"

Miley laughed once more, her hand reaching out to stroke his cheek gently. "I think it's cute that you're afraid of them. I don't know why you hide it"

He smiled, leaning down to kiss her cheek gently. "So, what's your fear then?"

"Fish"

He bit back a laugh. "Fish?"

"Yes fish, they're horrible, disgusting things" She shivered a little.

"I always wondered why you made excuses that once when we all went to the sushi bar"

"Now you know" She smiled, laughing a little as Shane let out a small laugh.

"I don't like clowns either" Shane admitted.

"Me either! My 6th birthday my parents hired a clown for entertainment, I stopped speaking to them for 2 weeks"

Shane let his head fall down onto her shoulder, laughter erupting from his mouth.

--

"Morning Miles" Mitchie smiled happily as her best friend walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Mitch, did you have an okay sleep?"

"Once you and Shane had stopped giggling and Nate's snoring died down, yeah"

Miley laughed a little. "Sorry Mitch, you should have come and told us"

"It's fine, thanks for letting us stay though"

"No problem. You think Lilly might want to do something today, we haven't hung out in ages"

"I know, I was thinking that last night. I guess I could give her a call and see if she wants to do something" Mitchie replied, pulling her phone out.

"Good morning girls" Shane smiled as he entered the kitchen, hugging Mitchie and kissing Miley lightly.

"Morning Shane" Mitchie smiled, holding the phone to her ear.

"Where's Nate?"

"I'm guessing still asleep" Miley shrugged.

"Hey Lilly – yeah I'm fine, we're all fine – that's what I rang about, myself and Miley wondered if you wanted to do something today – sure, we're at Mileys right now – okay see you then. Bye"

Mitchie hung up, turning back to the others.

"What did she say?"

"She said she'd be around in about 20 minutes, and then I guess we can decide what to do from there"

"You're ditching me again?" Shane asked.

Miley laughed. "Do something with Nate and Jason?"

Shane pouted, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Can't we all do something, Jason misses you guys too"

Mitchie rolled her eyes, laughing.

"Well I guess if Jason misses us, I can make an exception" Miley smirked. "But this is only for Jason's sake"

"Gee thanks Miles, sure know how to make me feel loved"

"So we're all hanging out?" Mitchie asked sipping from the coffee Miley had placed in front of her.

"I guess. As long as Shane gets cooking pancakes soon" Miley raised her eyebrows at him as he rolled his own eyes.

"I'm cooking, jeez"

"Can you actually cook Shane?" Mitchie asked.

"I'm offended right now" He pointed out.

Miley laughed at the two of them. "He makes some delicious pancakes"

--

They'd decided the fair was the best option and had spent around 6 hours there, before deciding to head to the lake.

Mitchie smiled as Miley collapsed onto the sofa between her and Jason. Lilly had collapsed into the arm chair, Nate and Shane on the other two seater.

"These pictures are awesome" Jason smiled before turning the camera a little as Mileys head craned up trying to see too.

"That's a cute one!" Miley grinned as she spotted the one of the six of them, they'd successfully taken.

"I think I'm going to fall asleep right here tonight" Lilly smiled happily, curling into the chair a little more.

"I second that" Nate added, eyes drooping.

They all sat in silence for a few minutes, before a blaring noise made Lilly jump from her slumber and groan angrily at Shane who was laughing at her.

"What is that?!" Mitchie shouted above the noise.

"Smoke alarm..." Miley trailed off quickly standing up and rushing off towards the stairs, successfully shutting it off.

"Where's the fire?" Lilly shouted, causing Miley to laugh.

"There isn't one, the alarm just does that sometimes"

Nate groaned in annoyance this time as it started blaring again. "Shut it up Shane!"

"Why me...?"

"You live here" Nate retorted shoving Shane lightly to stand up.

"Is this going to happen all night?" Mitchie asked.

"I hope not"

Hitting it, Shane smirked in success as it shut up once more, before letting out a scream of annoyance as it started to blare once more.

Standing up, Jason made his way for it. Standing on his toes, he gripped the blaring object, pulling it from the ceiling. "Thank god for that!"

"Jase..."

He turned around guiltily to look at Miley. "I'm sorry..."

"Anger management is the word" Shane laughed.

Miley smiled, moving forward to hug Jason. "Why'd you look so guilty?"

"Because I just pulled your smoke alarm from your ceiling" He replied confused as he wrapped his arms around her, completing the hug.

"Well thank-you"

"You won't be saying thank-you if we all die in a fire tonight!" Nate called from the living room.

--

Miley smiled hugging Mitchie and Lilly as she stood up from the bed in the guest room. "Goodnight you two"

"Night Miles, no giggling in the early hours tonight" Mitchie laughed.

Rolling her eyes, Miley turned back to them both. "No worries about that, Shane's already asleep"

"Wow, he must be tired if he fell asleep without you there"

Miley laughed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing Miles, you know. You two are just joined at the hip"

"We are not"

"Are too"

"Whatever, I'm going to say good night to the lads" Miley laughed once more.

"Tell Nate I love him"

Lilly shook her head. "Now you've just turned that around on yourself"

"Shut up"

Rolling her eyes, Miley made a quick escape leaving them to it. Heading downstairs, she smiled as she saw Nate already asleep.

"Are you going to be okay down here?"

Jason turned his head to look at her, a smile forming on his face. "Yeah fine, not that we had any choice with the girls"

Miley laughed, moving to sit next to him as he shuffled towards the back of the sofa a little more in his current lying position.

"You okay?"

She nodded. "It's been nice, today I mean spending time together again, the six of us"

"It has. I guess with everything at the moment, it's been a little difficult to find some time"

"You know the only reason I said yes to you guys hanging with Lils, Mitch and I today was because Shane told us you missed us"

Jason grinned. "Thank you. I have missed spending time with all of you. I've missed you"

She smiled, leaning down to hug him tightly. "I miss you too"

He let out a sigh of contentment, his own arms wrapped around her tightly.

"Do you ever think about what we could have been like?"

"All the time, do you?"

She nodded. "As crazy as that sounds, I mean I'm in love with Shane, but you can never help thinking what if can you?"

"No. Like what if Shane hadn't of fallen for you, what if Alex hadn't of been a bitch"

Miley smiled. "It's always going to be a life mystery"

He nodded.

"We should totally match make for you"

"No Miles... I'm okay as I am for a while" He laughed.

She pouted, lifting her head from his shoulder lightly. "Fine"

He smiled at her as her eyes locked onto his.

"I really do miss you Jase"

"I know" He felt his eyes flutter close as her face tilted a little more towards his. "I miss you too"

Neither of them noticed Nate's wide eyes from across the room as lips crashed together. _Oh boy_.

* * *

**So the fire alarm bit come from my own expierence today, it's not even funny. It went off for over like four hours, stupid thing.  
**

**And OMGZZZZZZZZZZZ KILEY... what have you done Louise?! Please dont send me hate mail. Eeeek! LOL!**

xo  



	36. Chapter ThirtyFive

**Sorry I've not updated in a few days. It's been work, my friend stayed over for the night, shopping and getting merry drunk last night... not that i advise anyone to do so. xo**

**

* * *

  
**

Miley bit her lip as she ran her hand across Shane's cheek lightly. She felt a few tears make their way to her eyes as she caught a glimpse of the ring on her finger.

It was currently 5:58am and she hadn't slept one second all night.

She thought back on the last few hours, guilt being one of the last emotions that she felt. Confused would have to be the top one, she thought she'd buried these feelings for Jason a long time ago.

A cough from Nate had broken them apart.

"What the hell are you guys doing?"

"Um..."

Miley had looked down at her hands, embarrassed.

"Guys, I thought the two of you had gotten over your feelings a long time ago. Shane is upstairs for god's sake"

"I should head to bed" Miley stood up awkwardly. "Goodnight"

As Miley had disappeared, Nate's eyes had fallen back to his eldest brother.

"Jase..."

"I don't need you to lecture me right now" Jason curled back into a small lying position, his eyes closing lightly to try and block Nate and his tears out.

"Shanes in love with her, Shane's upstairs – he could have come down at any second"

"I know Nate"

"I thought you'd gotten over her"

Jason shook his head. "I've never gotten over her; I just got good at hiding my feelings. Shane's feelings come before mine and I have to accept that. I just I don't know..."

-

"Mi?"

She looked down towards Shane's smiling face, managing a sad smile back.

"What's up Mi?"

She shook her head, leaning down to kiss him gently.

"Then why do you look like you haven't slept at all and you're about ready to cry"

"It's nothing" She whispered. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"I can make some"

"No it's fine, you catch some more sleep" She smiled, kissing his cheek before standing up. Shane watched with concern as she headed out of the bedroom and down towards the kitchen, jumping as she saw Nate sat with a cup of coffee, writing away.

"Morning Miles"

She smiled as he looked up at her. "Morning Nate, what are you doing up it's like 6am?"

"I had this song floating in my head, couldn't shift it. Jason's awake..."

"Nate..."

"I'm not going to say anything. You need to speak to him"

"Good morning beautiful people"

Miley smiled at her best friend, hugging her tightly. Mitchie then headed towards Nate, leaning down to kiss him.

"Miles, you look knackered" Mitchie pointed out in concern as she turned back to look at her.

"I didn't really sleep last night" Miley waved it off as she poured herself a coffee.

"Is everything okay?"

Miley caught Nate's eyes, knowing he was urging her to tell Mitchie. "Everything's fine"

Mitchie frowned. "Fine, but you know how many times we've had this conversation before, if something's bothering you, you can talk to me"

Miley nodded. "Help yourself to some breakfast; Shane will probably be down in a minute"

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk"

Mitchie watched as her best friend headed out of the door, Jason making his way through.

"Who was that?"

"Miles, something's up with her" Mitchie replied.

"Yeah, I wonder what" Nate added, glaring at Jason, who in turn looked down, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You two aren't telling me something..." Mitchie trailed off as Shane entered the kitchen.

"Morning guys, where's Miley?"

"She headed out for a walk"

"Has she said anything to you Mitch, she was a little off this morning"

Mitchie shook her head, not failing to catch the glances between Nate and Jason.

"Um, I'm going to head off home, does anyone need a lift?"

"This early?"

"I have a few things to do today" Jason shrugged. "Lift?"

"No thanks Jase, but if you see Miley you can head her back this way" Mitchie spoke up.

"Will do" Jason headed towards the front door, as it closed behind him Shane raised his eyebrow.

"Was it something I said?"

Nate shook his head. "He had a rough night"

--

Miley turned to look behind her as she sensed a car slowing down.

"You have Shane and Mitchie worried about you"

She stopped, turning to look at him.

"I'm sorry" He added.

She shook her head. "I don't want you to be sorry, because I know I'm not, and that's what's making this 100 times worse"

"Jump in Miles, you look dead on your feet"

She smiled a little as she jumped into the car.

"You want me to drop you off at home"

She shook her head. "Not yet"

He started the car up once more, heading off towards the other side of town to a small coffee shop. Ordering the two drinks, he made his way over to where Miley was sat, eyes focused on something outside of the window.

"What are you thinking about?"

She turned to smile at him lightly. "Everything"

His hand rubbed his eyes gently, before his elbow rested against the table, his head propping itself up.

"Last night, I should have had more control on what was happening, I'm sorry for that"

She shook her head. "We both should have had more control over the situation, but we didn't and it's done and I don't regret it"

"Me either. How bad does that make me sound? You're dating my brother"

"I thought you were over me Jase, Nate told me you were"

Jason shook his head. "Nate assumed I was. I got good at hiding my feelings, only I knew how I felt and that's the way it should have stayed. You're happy with Shane, I can see how much you two love each other, and your happiness and my brother's happiness come before my own"

"What are we going to do J?" She sighed.

"I don't know. We have to promise it's not going to happen again, that next time we're gonna be in control okay?"

She nodded. "Nate's going to continually have his eyes on us now"

"Which is going to make Shane start suspecting?"

"You think we should tell him?" Miley asked, looking down at her coffee.

"Maybe, I mean I don't know how he'll react. I don't want you to lose him over this and I don't really want to lose him over this either"

"I can't lie to him – okay it's not technically lying..."

"It's keeping things from him" Jason cut in. "I'm not sure I can do that either"

Miley bit her lip, eyes travelling to the window once more. This could possibly be the end of everything she'd built and she really didn't like that feeling. "I guess we have to tell him"

"You wanna head back and tell him now?"

Shaking her head, she pulled out her phone. "I need to speak to Mitch and Lils"

"Okay. I'll ring them and I'll head and pick them up and bring them here to meet you"

"Jase..."

"It's not putting me out" He smiled. "It'll give you some time to think too"

She smiled as he stood up, coffee in hand. "Thank you"

"No problem" He leant down to hug her tightly, kissing her forehead. "Call me if you need me"

"Will do"

"Do you want me there when you tell him?"

"I'll let you know"

He nodded, waving quickly as he headed towards his car.

--

"Hey Jase, did you find her?" Mitchie asked as she spotted Jason walking through the front door.

"Yeah, she's grabbing some coffee. She wanted to see you and Lils"

"About what, is she okay?"

"I think she just needs a girlie day" He smiled slightly.

"Well where is she?" Lilly asked already making her way to her shoes.

"I'll drive you; it's the other side of town"

Mitchie nodded, running upstairs to grab her stuff.

"Jase..."

He turned to look at Shane. "Yeah?"

"Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine Shane" He tried his best to smile at his younger brother, the guilt starting to worm its way into his conscience.

"Is it something I've done?"

Jason shook his head immediately. "No it's not. I promise you on that one"

Shane nodded. "And why did you near enough ignore me this morning?"

Jason sort out Nate's eyes, the same expression as in his own. Surely Shane should have figured something out by now... but then this was Shane.

"I'm sorry bro. I had a really rough night, not feeling too good and hardly any sleep"

"Hey, if Mitch, Miles and Lil are having a girlie few hours, we should do something. I really don't feel like going home and sitting bored for the day"

"Sure, what about Frank, Mom was saying he wanted to spend some time with us yesterday" Shane turned to Nate.

"Awesome, we can head to the park or something. You in Jase?"

Jason shook his head. "I think I'm gonna head home and catch some sleep"

"Oh c'mon, Frankie wants to spend time with ALL of us, which means you to. You can grab some sleep later" Shane smiled.

"Fine, I guess"

"Okay, we're ready to go" Mitchie kissed Nate quickly before heading towards Lilly.

"I'll be back after I've dropped the girls off"

--

"Has something happened between you and Miley, you're both acting off today?" Lilly turned to look at Jason as he drove them across town.

He shook his head, as Mitchie leant forward to turn the radio down.

"Yeah, and I mean you and Nate were hiding something from me this morning. Is something wrong with Miley and only you know?"

"Nothing's wrong with her. We're here now"

Mitchie frowned, jumping from the back seat and leaning through his open window to hug him. "Thanks"

"It's fine. Look after her okay?"

"As always" Lilly smiled hugging him too, before jumping out of the car, watching as he drove off into the distance.

"Well that was weird"

"I'm starting to think this whole situation isn't a good one" Lilly pointed out.

Mitchie nudged Lilly as she spotted Miley the far end of the shop, sat staring out the window.

"Miles...?" Mitchie asked as she sat down next to her best friend.

"Hey guys" Miley managed a half hearted smile.

"We're really worried about you Miles, what's wrong?"

Miley sighed; she needed to tell them, but what if they ended up hating her. "I have something to tell you guys, about last night..."

Lilly raised her eyebrow as Mitchie placed her arm around Miley. "You can tell us anything"

"I – uh – last night after I'd left you two and gone downstairs to say goodnight to the other two, something happened..."

"..."

Miley looked towards her hands as her best friends gave her a blank expression.

"Jason and I kissed"

Mitchie squeezed Mileys shoulder a little. "That's not that bad..."

Miley shook her head. "Guys, I kissed Shane's brother. It wasn't even just a normal kiss; it was a proper make-out session. The only reason we broke apart was because of Nate"

"Nate...?"

"He'd woken up, he caught us"

"So that's why he was acting like he was with Jason this morning"

Miley nodded, wiping away the few tears that had made their way down her cheek.

"You've not fallen for Jase have you?" Mitchie asked.

"No, I just never really got over him in the first place"

"Who'd you want to be with?"

Mileys head shot up at that question. "Shane..."

"Then why don't you sound so sure?"

Miley shook her head. "I know you guys hate me right now..."

"No we don't hate you Miles"

"I need to tell Shane, everything's in his hands right now"

Mitchie nodded. "You're going to get through this; you did after the party and Alex"

"This is his brother"

"That was your step-sister"

--

_You sure you don't want me there when you tell him? Xo_

Miley smiled a little, texting Jason back as she entered the house.

_No it's fine. I'll text you once I've told him xx. _

"Mi... is that you?"

Pushing her phone back into her pocket, she followed the voice towards the kitchen, stopping once she spotted what he was doing.

"Shane..."

He smiled making his way towards her and wrapping his arms around her.

"You seemed off this morning, and then the girls told me earlier you were having a rough day. I thought this might cheer you up a little"

She smiled sadly. "It's lovely Shane; really it is, but..."

"No buts now come and eat up. I have some movies, ice cream and cookies lined up for after" He guided her towards the table, before making his way back towards the island and picking two plates up.

"Chinese...?"

"Yeah, I have a confession. I didn't actually cook; I thought you'd appreciate this more"

--

Miley groaned inwardly as Shane got up to place another movie in. Why was he making this so hard for her? Smiling he sat back beside her, leaning in to kiss her gently.

"Shane, look I really need to tell you something" She pushed him away gently.

"Okay, what is it?"

She let out a sigh, turning to face him. "Last night after you'd fell asleep and everyone else had started to get ready to crash, I come down to say goodnight to Nate and Jason, Nate was asleep and Jason and I were just talking, but then something happened..."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No! Of course he didn't, you know as well as I do Jason isn't that kind of guy" Miley frowned.

"What happened...?"

"We kissed" She blurted out.

Shane's face fell into a frown as he processed the words she'd just told him.

"Shane..."

He smiled as he turned to look at her. "I love you Miley"

"Shane, I kissed your brother"

"Things happen, as long as you still want us to be together, then everything's fine"

She shook her head standing up. "Shane I want you to be angry with me, I want you to shout and curse"

"I have no right too" He shrugged.

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't Miley because if I remember correctly, I kissed someone else too! We're even"

"This isn't some stupid game Shane!"

"I'm not trying to make it into a game; I'm trying to make sure we keep everything we have!"

She shook her head, the tears making their way down her cheeks. He softened a little, heading towards her and pulling her into her arms.

"I'm sorry Mi, I didn't mean to shout"

She shook her head pulling away from him. "I want you to shout Shane; I want you to get angry. Why won't you do that?"

"Because I'm not angry, disappointed but not angry"

"How can you not be angry? I was livid when I found you and Alex"

"You had a right to be"

"Maybe this is what we need Shane, a good argument and some time away from each other"

He shook his head. "I don't want to argue and I sure as hell don't want to spend time away from you"

Miley opened her mouth to reply as her phone began to ring. She continued staring at Shane, waiting for it to stop.

"Are you not going to answer that?"

"It's just a text"

"Still it might be important"

Miley shook her head. "So what this isn't? Shane, Jason and I kissed, we made out like properly made out, it wasn't just some simple kiss. You were upstairs asleep, how can that not make you angry"

Shane sighed. "Fine, you know what I'll walk out of here right now and I won't be coming back. If that's so desperately how you want this Miley, then I'll go along with you, because I do not know what game you seem to be playing in your head"

"Shane..."

"No this is the way you wanted it, so I'm out" He jumped in as he picked his jacket up off the back of the sofa, his feet finding their way into his converse. "You can always call Jason over"

"So it is bothering you!"

"Of course it is! He's my brother for god's sake! I thought you two were over each other 18 months ago"

"So did I"

"Why did the two of you split up in the first place if you still had feelings for each other?"

"We never really dated"

"Eh?" Shane asked utterly confused.

"When I found out why you were dating Alex we decided to pretend to date too. I mean, you already thought we were. You split up with Alex and I felt guilty about what we were doing, so we both agreed to end it and hide our feelings. We both knew we couldn't be together, because of you. Jase is your brother and bloods thicker than water and you're my best friend"

"So what, you both split up because of me?"

Miley shrugged as Shane shook his head once more, heading for the door.

"Shane!"

"You ended things with him because of me; you still have feelings for him. When you fell in love with me, you were still in love with my brother. You fell in love with me, because you felt you had too!"

"No it's not like that at all Shane. I fell in love with you because I wanted to, because of who you are. You're amazing, your personality is amazing, there's nothing about you someone could not fall in love with"

Turning on his heel again, he made his way out of the open door, slamming it closed behind him.

* * *

**I'm not sure.... **

**Reviews are nice! (: xo**


	37. Chapter ThirtySix

**This would have been way longer and alot better, but im sorry. I had such a good day and now it's just ended badly. It's like 11:30pm and I want to vent, but I can't! Anyway, enjoys. xo**

**

* * *

  
**

Shane grimaced as he walked through his front door. Nate was sat on the sofa; Mitchie lay across the rest of it, her head rested into his lap.

"Shane..."

His head spun around to glare at Jason who was perched on the other sofa.

"Don't bother"

"How come you're around here and not with Miley?" Mitchie cut in.

"Because this is what she wanted so damn much"

"Huh?"

Shane shook his head, leaning against the door frame.

"Don't you think you should be around there, she needs you right now" Jason added.

"Yeah remember how you were after the you and Alex incident"

Shane glared at Nate. "Do you have to bring her up?" He then turned to look at Jason again "Don't even try and give me advice Jason, because you're the last one I'm going to take it off. For your information, she was the one who wanted me to leave, she made that painfully obvious"

"I know you don't want to hear anything I have to say at the moment..."

"Your right, I don't, so just shut up!"

"Shane!" Nate warned.

"Why did you let her go Jason if you were still caught up on her? I was so stupid to think that the two of you were over each other and that she really fell in love with me, all this time she's been in love with you"

"She's not in love with me; she's in love with you Shane! I can't tell you why she kissed me last night, but I know honestly that she's in love with you"

"You never answered my question" He pointed out.

"Because you had fallen for her and I knew that. You're my brother and your happiness comes before mine, I could see how perfect the two of you were for each other, how much you're in love with each other"

"Are you still in love with her?"

"I never really got over her" Jason shrugged.

"That's not what I asked"

"Honestly Shane, is it really the truthful answer you want?" Jason snapped.

"That just answered it" Shane spat back.

"I'm not going to let you lose the best thing that has ever happened to you Shane" Jason added.

"She's also the best thing that happened to you" Shane pointed out.

Jason let out a frustrated sigh as Mitchie's phone began to ring.

"Hey Lils, what's up? – I'm just around the lads – No, of course – Are you there? – Okay, I'm leaving now – Yeah, I'll be around in like 10 minutes. Bye!"

Mitchie hung up quickly, standing from the sofa and heading to retrieve her shoes from the other side of the room.

"What did Lilly want?"

Mitchie shook her head, successfully slipping her shoes onto her feet and grabbing her jacket. Leaning down to Nate's level she kissed him quickly, before heading for the door.

"Where are you heading?"

"Mileys" Was the reply as the door shut and she disappeared down the path.

"I'll say this once more. Miley. Is. In. Love. With. You. Not me. You!"

"Well your feelings matter to me" Shane shot back.

"They didn't matter 13 months ago" Nate threw in, getting increasingly annoyed.

"Nate, shut up!" Jason turned to glare at him, before turning to his first youngest brother. "Why are you being so difficult Shane? You need to get back around there right now and sort all this out, as I said under my watch you won't be throwing away the best thing that's ever happened to you"

Shane stayed silent, his arms crossed as he fell onto the sofa.

"You were a jerk before you met her Shane, you used to use girls as trophies and I hated being associated with you in school. I tried to keep Nate away from everything you did, but then Miley came along and you changed, for the better. She had you at hello and I started to enjoy spending time with my brother"

Nate nodded in agreement as he caught Shane's eyes on him.

--

"Miles – Lilly?"

"Bedroom" Was the shout back as Mitchie threw her jacket onto the stairs heading up them quickly. She ran straight over to Miley, pulling her into a tight hug.

"He's left" Miley managed to get out between her sobs.

"You don't know that Miles" Lilly tried once more.

"I told him I wanted us to argue and to spend time away. I was getting so mad that he wasn't getting angry and shouting at me for kissing his brother, I pushed for an argument"

Mitchie rocked her gently.

"He thinks I've never loved him, he thinks I've always been in love with Jason and I felt forced to fall in love with him" She turned to Mitchie, tears leaving tracks down her cheek "That's not true!"

"I know hunni, he knows that too. You two were just caught in the moment; everyone says stuff they don't mean"

"Have you seen him?" Miley asked quietly.

"He turned up at home whilst I was with Nate" Mitchie replied, still hugging her best friend.

Miley nodded a little, the sobs still coming strong. "What did he say?"

"Before I left he and Jason were arguing a little, Jason was getting annoyed that he'd just left you and come around"

"This is my fault"

"Miley, stop it!"

Mitchie pulled her phone from her pocket with one hand as it started to ring once more.

_Is Miles okay? Jason and Shane are doing my head in now, it's like one bloody circle. Love you. Xo._

Turning to Lilly, she caught her eye mouthing to her. "Can you head over to the lads; I think Nate needs some help"

Lilly nodded, hugging Miley once more before standing up and heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Miley looked up.

"My Mum just text me asking to grab some stuff on the way home and Lilly's gonna go get it for me, that's if you don't mind having me for company?" Mitchie jumped in.

Miley smiled a little. "Course not. Can you get me some chocolate and a large tub of ice-cream too?"

"Of course Miles, see you both later. Love you girlies"

"Love you too" They both chanted.

--

"Don't worry, I'll get it" Nate rolled his eyes making a quick exit from the living room and heading towards the door. "Hey Lils..."

"Hello, I heard you needed some assistance" She grinned hugging him before rolling her eyes. "Sorry I'm not Mitchie, but Miley needs her"

Nate laughed a little. "How is Miles?"

"She could be better" Lilly shrugged as Nate closed the door behind her. "But I think these two need sorting out before we work with Miley, don't you?"

Nate nodded, heading towards the lounge, Lilly hot on his tail.

"I'm not having this stupid conversation again Shane, if you can't get this into that thick skull of yours then that's your own problem"

Shane scowled. "How am I supposed to carry on the way we were when I now know you're in love with her?"

Nate rolled his eyes. "Guys..."

"She loves you. You love her. I want the two of you to be happy. I can assure you, your love is way way deeper than my love for her. If you want to just throw her away then you go ahead and do that, but it'll be the worst mistake of your life"

Shane opened his mouth to speak, stopping as he felt someone push him back lightly, his body falling into the sofa. Jason crash landed next to him.

"You two are doing my head in already and I've been here for what... 2 minutes. How do you think Nate here feels?" Lilly scolded them as she stood before them.

"Lilly..."

"No Shane, you will shut up and listen. Listen good" She warned as he nodded quickly.

Nate laughed a little from the other side of the room.

"You two need to work this out before anything else. Shane listen to Jason and what he's telling you, every single word of it is true. He gave up a lot to make you happy and you're throwing it back into his face. If he was as in love with her as you claim he is, he wouldn't have let her go so easily. I don't know why they kissed, only the two of them know there reasons for that, but Jason's here trying to fix things let him!"

Shane turned to look at Jason who nodded.

"How's Miley?"

"Heartbroken" Lilly stated simply as Shane stood up.

"I need to go see her"

"Nuh-uh, not until you and Jason have everything worked out" Nate jumped in.

--

"Feeling a little better now?" Mitchie asked as Miley sat up from the hug Mitchie had been holding her in for the past half hour.

"A little" Miley smiled wiping the tears from her cheeks and drying her eyes.

Mitchie smiled. "What do you wanna do then?"

"Notebook" Miley smirked as she headed from the bedroom and down stairs.

"I had to ask" Came the mumble of protest from Mitchie, as she followed the tracks Miley had just taken.

"C'mon, there's some chips in the cupboard" Miley smiled as she placed the movie into the DVD player, Mitchie trudging to pick them up and make her way back into the living room, falling next to Miley on the sofa.

"This film gets me every time" Miley sighed wiping a few tears away as she continued to watch the film.

"Yeah, it got me this time" Mitchie frowned as she felt tears trailing her cheeks.

Miley turned to laugh at her, before resting her head against Mitchie's shoulder, falling asleep around ten minutes later.

--

"Miley?!"

Mitchie chucked her shoe behind her and out into the hallway as she heard the voices of the other four travel through the house.

Shane's head was first around the door, a look of curiosity on his face. "Why did your shoe just fly into the hallway?"

"To shut you guys up, Mileys asleep" Mitchie rolled her eyes, pointing to the girl who still had her head rested against Mitchie's shoulder.

"Aw" Shane smiled down adoringly at the sleeping girl.

"How did it go?" Mitchie asked as she spotted Lilly walking into the lounge.

"Jason and Shane sorted everything out, now they just need to sort things out with Miles"

"Speaking of Miles, did you get the ice cream and chocolate?" Mitchie raised her eyebrow.

"Oh crap, no. I'll head to the store now"

"I'm sure she'll be okay about it" Shane laughed as Lilly sat back down defeated.

"What are Jason and Nate doing?"

"They have gone incredibly quiet" Shane pointed out.

There was a long pause – "GET OUT OF MY FRIDGE FATTIES!"

"Holy shit!" Mitchie squealed as Shane, herself and Lilly jumped ten foot in the air. Miley smirked at the three of them, sitting up and stretching a little.

"When did you wake up?"

"When Shane opened his trap coming through the door" Miley smiled receiving a playful push.

"We'll leave you two too it" Mitchie leant a little to hug her best friend before standing up and pulling Lilly up from the chair.

Miley turned to Shane as the door closed.

* * *

**Review please (:  
xo**


	38. IMPORTANT

**PLEASE READ...**

So sorry guys, I won't be updating for a month or so - unless I can magically fix my laptop.

Reasons:

1. I spilt a drink all over my latop last night, the screens gone funny and I think I've wiped my hard-drive - which means I've lost all the chapters and stories I had written to post anyway (  
2. I'm off on holiday anyway and then it's my birthday and Hannah Montana Premier and Jonas brothers... so I'm busy anyway.

I'm really gutted - I'd written an update for Cinderella Miley Style and I'd wrote a few more cool one shots, but oh well.

My dad's computers super slow, so I'll be trying to keep away from it, Ahaa.

I just thought I'd let everyone know. ;)

Don't forget about me. :P

And yes you can virtually hit me for my stupidness of spilling my drink over my laptop - which i actually haven't finished paying for yet, aha!

Oh well. Bye xo.


	39. Chapter ThirtySeven

"Shane..."

He shook his head, cutting her off. "I'm sorry for storming out like I did, for shouting and for the things I said"

"I should be the one apologising; I had no right pushing for an argument like I did"

"It doesn't matter Mi, I had no right saying what I said to you" He sighed as he moved to sit next to her. "It was just the way you kept going about the Jason thing, it got it into my head that maybe you still liked him and you wanted me to break up with you... does that even make sense?"

Miley nodded, looking down at her hands before turning to back up at him.

"Do you still have feelings for him Miles?"

"I love him, as a friend. A best friend. I sometimes wonder what things would have been like, but that's it"

"He's still in love with you" Shane blurted out, slapping himself on the forehead as realization hit him.

"I know he is Shane" She sighed lightly "I've never really got over how I felt about him either, but it's nothing compared to how I feel about you Shane. Nothing will ever compare to that"

Shane nodded mutely, not entirely sure on what to say.

"I don't know why I kissed him, I don't think I ever will, but I need to be honest with everything I tell you now Shane, I can't lie and make this worse in the long run... I kissed Jason and I enjoyed it, Nate was the one to break us apart. I couldn't even feel guilty, but I know now that was because I could feel nothing but hatred for myself. Jason's your brother, he's my best friend and I was stupid to try and upset that. I'm sorry for causing arguments between the two of you"

"It's fine, we talked and we're okay now, the two of you need to talk though"

Miley nodded. "I love you Shane, I love you so much and I need you to know that. Kissing Jason was stupid of me; I near enough wrecked our relationship when I know I'm supposed to be with you. I really did fall in love with you off my own back, because of your amazing sense of humour, your overall personality and the way you knew how to make me smile, not because I felt forced"

"I know" He whispered gently, as his hands lifted to brush some hair from her face. "I love you too"

She smiled lightly, before leaning forward to peck him on the lips. "I don't deserve you"

"You deserve more than me, but let's not argue"

She rolled her eyes agreeing to the less arguing thing, smiling as she felt him pull a little closer, her head resting onto his shoulder.

"I could just go to sleep right now like this"

"Me too" He sighed happily, closing his eyes.

--

"It's been quiet for a while" Nate looked around at the other three suspiciously.

Mitchie and Lilly had already made their way to the door before Jason had a chance to tell them not to spy. Pushing the door open he heard the 'aw's' from the girls.

"What's aw?"

"Come look" Lilly whispered as the two boys joined them looking from the doorway into the living room. Jason couldn't help but smile happily at the two of them.

Shane was lay with his head against the arm of the sofa, feet stretched down to the other end. Miley was lay slightly atop of him, next to the back of the sofa, they're legs intertwined gently. Mileys head was resting into the crook of Joe's neck, both of his hands wrapped around her protectively.

"You okay?" Mitchie whispered turning to Jason.

Nodding, he smiled once more. "I'm fine; it's nice to see them both so happy and content"

Mitchie pulled him into a tight hug. "Your an awesome brother and an amazing best friend you know that right?"

"Thanks Mitch"

"We should head home, it's turned midnight" Nate turned back to look at the three of them.

"Sounds good to me, I could really do with some sleep" Jason yawned.

"Should we move these two first?"

"They'll be fine" Nate dismissed.

"No, I think Mitchie's right. We should at least get the duvet or something" Lilly added.

"Okay, but hurry, we'll be waiting in the car"

"Impatient aren't you today babe" Mitchie smiled, rolling her eyes at Nate as she ran off upstairs with Lilly to grab the duvets on Mileys bed.

--

"MILEYYYYY!"

Jumping from her peaceful sleep, Miley snapped her eyes open in order to find the source of the noise; she couldn't help but roll her eyes as Mitchie walked into the living room.

"Aw, were you two still asleep down here?" She asked as she spotted Shane lay, eyes still tightly shut.

Miley nodded, rubbing her eyes and moving to sit on the arm of the sofa by Shane's feet.

"Did you leave last night?" Mileys tone was confused as she looked around.

"Yeah around midnight, you and Shane were already asleep"

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't actually mean to just fall asleep and leave you guys by yourselves"

Mitchie smiled. "It's fine" Raising her eyebrow a little, she added "I'm guessing everything's okay now?"

Laughing a little, a nod made its way from Mileys head. "I hope so; I just need to speak to Jason. I was so stupid Mitch; I nearly lost the both of them"

"That'd never happen and you know that. Whatever happens, neither of them would let you walk out of their lives"

Miley smiled a little. "I don't know how I got so lucky with friends like you guys"

"I was thinking the same thing about you" Mitchie grinned as Miley made her way to squeeze into the chair wrapping her arms around her best friend in a hug.

"Can we not get rid of you for two seconds?" Shane's voice broke the two apart, Mitchie turning to stick her tongue out.

"I actually came here for..." She trailed off looking at the two of them; both had clearly forgotten what today was.

"For...?" Shane asked.

"Do you two really not remember what's happening today?"

Miley shook her head trying to think of anything she could have possibly forgotten.

"It's Alex's court date" Mitchie whispered quietly.

"Shit" Miley let out a deep groan as she leant her head against Mitchie's shoulder. "I totally forgot with everything else"

Mitchie rubbed her best friends shoulder sympathetically. "We're all going to be here for you Miles"

Shane nodded. "And you've already given you're evidence over tape, so you don't need to worry about talking in court"

"I know" She sighed.

"She'll get what she deserves Miley, she'll be out of your life, our lives and you'll be able to start living a somewhat normal life again without her there to wreck everything" Mitchie smiled.

"I guess. What time is the court?"

"12"

Miley nodded as she glanced at the clock. "I'll go get ready now, what's even appropriate to wear to court?"

Mitchie grinned as she stood up with Miley. "Let's go. I'll help"

"Girls" Shane rolled his eyes, flicking the TV on.

--

"Have you eaten breakfast?" Denise asked turning to Shane and Miley as they entered the kitchen of the Gray's home.

"Pancakes if you're offering" Shane grinned as his Mom laughed, nodding.

"Miley?"

"I'm okay thank you"

Denise nodded knowing not to push her any further today; her son of course didn't have the same train of thought.

"Mi, you should eat something before we go, it's probably going to be a long day"

"I'll eat something there later. I'm just not hungry right now"

"Even just a little something, I'll feel a little better if you do"

"Shane..."

He raised his hands in defence turning to the pancakes Denise had just laid in front of him on the island.

"I'm going to go make sure the boys are ready, did Lilly say she was meeting us there?"

"Yeah Mom"

Nodding she made her exit from the room leaving the two of them alone.

"I'm sorry" Miley sighed moving to sit next to him on the stool "I'm just nervous"

"I know you are I shouldn't have pushed. If you don't want to eat, I can't make you" He smiled stuffing more chocolate chip pancake into his mouth.

Licking her lips, Miley smiled a little. "They do look really tasty"

"Too bad, these are mine" He retorted playfully.

"Just one little bite" She pouted.

"What's it worth?"

"You'll feel a little better if I do" She smirked quoting him.

Rolling his eyes, he placed someone onto his fork, bringing it to her mouth.

"Mmm"

"No ideas, these are mine. You should have said yes to Mommy Gray"

"I love you" She spoke in a hushed tone as she leant forward to kiss him gently.

"Is this a plan to get more pancakes?" He whispered as she pulled away a few centimetres, leaning forward to try and kiss her again, he let out a small whining sound as she dodged his kiss.

"This is an I love you and thank you for everything. Being here with me today and for taking my mind off everything"

Shane smiled. "Well, this is a your welcome"

She giggled as he leant forward kissing her nose gently, before bringing more pancakes up to her lips.

"You two will make me sick one day" Nate frowned from the doorway as Mitchie and Denise made their way past him.

"Jerk" Shane rolled his eyes laughing.

"You and Mitchie are just the same"

"Not in front of people" Nate stuck his tongue out at Miley, poking her gently on the way past.

"In our defence no-one was here"

Denise laughed at the three of them, before turning to Mitchie who had her head stuck into the fridge.

"Having fun?"

"Yes thanks Mrs. Gray"

"Denise" She corrected. "How long have you known me Mitchie and how many times do I have to correct you three girls to call me Denise"

"Sorry Mrs... Denise" Mitchie laughed a little as she emerged from the fridge with the remains of Nate's chocolate cake.

"Where has the rest of my cake gone?"

"Try your girlfriend, she's the fridge vacuum here" Shane laughed as Mitchie threw him some well hidden v's.

"Nate, I have not eaten any of your cake... yet"

Miley couldn't help but laugh at her best friends.

"Shane"

"JASON!" Shane shouted, smiling apologetically at Nate as his older brother descended the stairs still shirtless, causing Mitchie to wolf whistle.

"Cake?" Nate asked pointing to the object Mitchie was holding high for them to see.

"We can, uh... explain" Jason gulped.

"We were hungry.... RUN!" Shane let out a girlie squeal as he jumped from the chair, following Jason out and upstairs, Nate hot on their tails.

Miley laughed a little, pulling Shane's leftover pancakes towards her as Mitchie sat next to her the rest of Nate's cake in front of her.

"Would you like any Denise?" Mitchie offered.

"No thank you sweetie" Turning to Miley she smiled. "If you had of wanted pancakes it wouldn't have been any trouble"

Miley shook her head smiling lightly. "It's fine Denise honestly, I wasn't hungry, I just don't think these left ones deserve to go to waste"

"It's just cake Nate; we'll buy you ten to make up for it!" Jason tried as the girls heard another bang.

"I think Mitchie's shouting you!" Came the shout from Shane.

"No I'm not!" Mitchie called back.

"Couldn't even work with me on that one?"

"Sorry bud" Mitchie laughed as Miley let out another giggle.

"MOM, he's going to break the door in a minute!" Frankie's annoyed shout was heard. "Why did you come into my room anyway, jerks?"

"Time for me to intervene" Denise rolled her eyes laughing and heading for the stairs.

Miley smiled once more, she couldn't ask for better friends if she wanted to.

* * *

**I'm back... I'm sure no-one missed me. Ahaha! **

**So I've been busy busy. I went to see McFly the other end of the country, I went on holiday, I got extremely sick on holiday, I'm still getting over being ill, I went to see Hannah movie on Sat, I'm going again Wed. Jonas have some more dates over here, but £40... what?! I don't think I'm going unless I go alone, how sad for me. LOLLL!**

13th May be my birthday, ;) -hint hint-. I'm going to hopefully meet JB on that day, I have the trip booked to London, I just hope they stop and meet fans at permiers, they did when my friend went, so yeah. Woooo! I'm going to be 19 though, I feel old. I've never been the same age as one of the people from my fave band, thats weird ahhaha. 

**Oh and I love David Archuleta, he sadly started supporting McFly the day after I went, my friends going to see McFly again though, so shes going to ring me. Awww, aha. **

**Anyway, yeah.**

Reviews?!?! Sorry its bad I know. 


	40. Chapter ThirtyEight

**Sorry, this is once again... lame. I'm going to wrap it up and finish it soon. (:**

**

* * *

  
**

Shane clenched his fists in anger as he followed everyone else out of the court and towards the cars. He'd never felt so angry and disappointed in his life and it was starting to scare him.

"6 months" He muttered to himself. "She'll be out in 3"

"Shane, you need to chill out a little"

Turning to look at Nate, Shane shook his head in pure anger. "3 months she's going to be out again, wrecking everyone's lives"

Placing a hand on his younger brother's arm, Jason sighed. "What happens if she's changed Shane?"

"Please, like that's going to happen"

"C'mon sometimes a little reality check like this is all people need" Nate shrugged. "What happens if she has changed?"

"Doesn't matter, she's already had a good go at wrecking our lives. Changed or not, she deserves more time than what she was given"

"We all agree there Shane, but you need to calm down a little, there's nothing we can do about it and right now, Miley is your main priority"

Shane nodded as he watched Miley laughing along about something with Lilly and Mitchie. He wanted to know how she could seem so at ease with what just happened in there, she obviously realised that Alex had not got anywhere near the time she deserved. How could that not anger her?

"Would you kids like to go grab some lunch, on us?" Paul asked.

"Sure, where are we heading?" Nate asked.

"Pizza!" Mitchie grinned, nudging the girls to agree with her.

"I guess its pizza then, we'll all just follow Nate in his car"

--

Miley let herself drop on the bed next to Shane, who was currently lay his arm over his eyes.

"What's wrong babe?" She asked in no more than a whisper.

"Nothing" Was the small reply she got back as his free hand found hers, lacing their fingers together.

"You've been off since Alex's court case, you going to tell me why?"

Without removing the arm covering his eyes, he let out a deep sigh. "I'm just annoyed with the result of it, that's all"

"I think she deserved a lot more too, but I can't let it slow me down that she hasn't. I don't want you to either"

"In 3 months she could be back here wrecking our lives once again" Shane muttered, removing his arm and turning his head to look at Miley.

"She could, if we let her. She may have changed Shane, but if she hasn't then there's so much we can do to make sure she doesn't have a chance to walk all over our lives again, you know that"

Nodding, Shane turned onto his side curling up next to Miley and burying his face into the crook of her neck.

"I just want us to be able to live a life together without all the drama that seems to follow"

Running a hand through his hair, Miley leant down to kiss his forehead gently. "School's out for the summer now, why don't we head away somewhere for a few weeks?"

"Where?" Was the word she felt being spoken against her skin.

"Anywhere, just the two of us, it'll give us some time together, no doubt we need it after these last few weeks"

Tilting his head slightly, Shane smiled up at her. "Sounds good to me, let's go tomorrow"

Miley smiled. "Sure. Are you not going to tell the others and your parents where you're going?"

Shaking his head, he kissed her jaw lightly. "They'll want to tag along if they know. We'll tell them once we've gone"

She laughed a little as he hooked his leg over her, moving to straddle her. "Okay"

"I love you Mi" He whispered as he leant down to kiss her once, before his lips moved down towards her neck.

"I love you too"

--

"I can't believe I'm packed before you!" Miley shouted upstairs, laughing as Shane appeared at the top of them grinning at her with his over-sized suitcase.

"I need to make sure I have everything!"

"Are you sure you haven't packed the kitchen sink in there too?"

Shane mimicked her, nudging her as he passed her and threw his suitcase into the boot of his car. "Do you have everything?"

"Yeah" Locking the door, Miley ran towards the car jumping into the passenger side. "Where are we heading?"

"England" Shane smirked as he backed the car from the drive.

"Be serious for like 2 minutes..."

"I am!" He laughed. "I booked them last night after you'd fallen asleep. Pretty cheap too"

Miley shook her head laughing. "You Mr. Gray are one amazing boy"

"Man"

"Man-boy"

"Fine, is that okay? You don't mind England do you?"

"Are you joking?" She grinned at him. "I've wanted to go since I was a little girl, now I'm heading there with you. This is amazing"

Shane smiled, reaching over to give her thigh a gentle squeeze.

--

_Where are you girl? Lilly & I wanted to take you out on a retail day. Xo_

Miley laughed a little, showing her phone to Shane who was currently sat attempting to braid her hair, only he wasn't getting very far as every few minutes he'd give up frustrated and instead press kisses down the side of her face.

An old lady stopped in front of them, letting out a small tutting sound. Looking up, Shane caught on what she was disapproving of, the fact there were no seats left for her to sit down at the airport. She'd decided to pick on Shane and Miley as her target, them being near enough the youngest people there.

"All you had to was ask lady, jeez" Shane muttered under his breath as he stood up, letting her sit down. She managed a small smile at him, before looking around the airport once more.

Miley bit back a laugh as Shane looked towards her. Rolling his eyes, Shane pulled her up and sat down, bringing her back onto his lap.

"And they think we're the rude generation" Shane whispered to her as she let out a laugh this time.

"That was nice of you though" Miley replied kissing him gently, before pulling back after hearing another tut.

Shane let out a small growl of annoyance, resting his head onto Mileys shoulder.

"Just ignore her Shane" She ran her hand through his hair lightly before looking back at her phone. "Should I tell them where I am?"

"Might as well, it's going to be a good 12 hours before we get to England and I'm sure by then they'll start worrying"

"I guess. Are you not going to ring your Mum and Dad and let them know?" Miley asked as she dialled Mitchie's number.

"Please, Lilly and Mitchie will tell them before I even have chance"

Miley laughed a little as she let the phone ring.

"MILES!"

"Hey Mitch, jeez too much sugar on your cereal this morning?"

"Maybe a little, in my defence it wasn't me that put it there, it was Nate" Mitchie laughed.

"Do I want to know?"

"Well we were playing dares and he double-dared me to eat cereal with about a ton of sugar on, you know me, I never turn dares down. Anyway girl, where are you?"

"Well about that, Shane and I..."

"Have eloped" Shane cut into the conversation as he pressed his head against Mileys trying to hear the conversation.

"WH – really? NATE!"

Through her laughter, Miley managed to get Mitchie's attention back. "Mitch, we haven't we're just heading away for a few weeks"

"Oh! Phew. You know, I do have dibs on maid of honour. Where are you heading and when?"

"England and today"

"Today? England? Why did I not know about this, I so want to come along with you"

"Shane booked them early hours this morning..."

"Well thanks Shane – oh no wait, I get it!" Mitchie shouted down the phone, seeming very pleased with herself.

"Get what?"

"I totally get why we weren't invited, don't worry I'm not going to take it personally" Mitchie laughed a little.

"What's going on in your head Mitch?"

Rolling her eyes the other end of the phone, Mitchie let out a fake sigh. "I totally understand that you both need some time alone, away from everything. I personally think it's an awesome idea, but have you spoken to Denise and everyone else?"

"Shane was going to, but he guessed you'd let them know"

"Well Nate knows so I'm guessing he's headed off to tell everyone. You guys be careful though okay?"

"Will do Mitch, I'll ring you when we land in England okay?"

"You best do. Bye, love you guys!"

"Love you too"

Hanging up, Miley smiled as Shane pressed a small kiss to her cheek.

"She took that way better than I expected"

* * *

**Reviews please? I've noticed a lack of them recently, makes me sad. :( LOL **

**xo  
**


	41. Chapter ThirtyNine

**2months. I'm sorry, this is lame too. **

* * *

"London. London. London" Gripping her boyfriend's arm tightly, Miley pulled him along happily.

"It's pronounced Landon, Miles" Shane laughed as she stopped turning to look at him.

"Do you want a repeat of the restaurant?"

Shaking his head, Shane couldn't help but laugh as he thought back to last week. Trying to order in an English accent probably hadn't been the best move.

"Home tomorrow" Shane looked down at Miley as they stood looking up the London eye.

Miley smiled sadly. "Yup"

"Do you not want to go home?" He asked, only days ago she'd been upset about missing the others.

"No, it's not that. I just – these three weeks have been amazing Shane, I can't even explain how much it's meant to spend time with you, like this and I love this place, every city we've been too"

Turning to face her, Shane slipped his hand under her chin, tilting her head to look towards him. "It's meant everything to me, I couldn't have asked for a better three weeks and who's to say we won't be back here again soon"

She grinned, tiptoeing to meet his lips. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she couldn't help but smile as she felt one of his hands press flush against the bottom of her back, pulling her and keeping her as close to his body as he possibly could. His other hand was locked against her cheek, fingertips curled into her hair lightly.

Two small flashes brought them from their own little worlds, both turning to look in the same direction. A young girl smiled at the both of them, handing them undeveloped Polaroid's.

"I'm sorry, but consider it a gift" She walked off, a smile still etched onto her face.

Looking down towards the Polaroid in his hand, Shane shook it a little, waiting for the picture to develop.

"Wow"

Miley grinned as she looked down at hers. "That was really sweet of her"

"I look like an excellent kisser"

"Jerk" Miley laughed hitting his arm. "Two more Polaroid's to add to the 100000 you've took this trip"

"I think this could be my favourite though"

--

A small groan erupted Mileys lips as she reached out blindly in the dark to grab her ringing phone.

"Hello?"

"YOU'RE COMING HOME TODAY!"

"You guy's it's..." Turning her head to look at the bedside alarm clock, she sighed. "4am"

"Sorry Miles, tried to tell them, but you know what Mitch and Lils are like" She heard Nate laugh, before a sharp "Ow!" was heard.

"What time's your flight?"

"8am, which means I could have slept in another half hour" She replied, yawning.

"We miss you" Lily tried to reason.

"We miss you guys too but..."

"Hello... Miley?" Lily frowned as her phone beeped at the three of them, indicating they had been cut off.

Miley laughed sleepily as she felt the phone being pulled from her hand and chucked lightly onto the nightstand next to her.

Tightening his arms around her, Shane let out a small groan. "Do they have a death wish?"

"They miss us"

"Couldn't they miss us at a more appropriate time in the morning?" Was the reply with an added yawn at the end.

Miley let out a small laugh, pressing her back closer against Shane's chest she let out a content sigh. "I guess I'm awake now"

"We still have half an hour before we have to be up" He whispered, indicating he was still between sleep and consciousness.

"I know. Head back to sleep, I'll wake you"

He shook his head, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. "Stay here, I'm comfortable"

She let out a small giggle. "I need to finish packing anyway"

"Just 5 minutes" He murmured, eyes closing once more.

--

"GUYS!"

Miley laughed a little as she felt herself being pulled into a tight hug by two sets of arms.

"Okay...can't...breathe"

Loosening her grip on Miley, Lily grinned. Mitchie took the chance to grip Miley tighter.

"Seriously Mitch, I don't want you killing my girlfriend"

Shooting him a glare, Mitchie loosened her grip slightly. "Well if someone didn't whisk her off to England for 3 weeks without telling us, then I wouldn't have missed her so much"

Shane rolled his eyes as Nate and Jason made their way over.

"Oh by the way girls, thank you for the wake-up call this morning..."

Lily and Mitchie both smiled sheepishly backing away as Shane slowly made his way towards them, fingers ready to tickle.

"Shane we missed you..." Lilly started before squealing and grabbing Mitchie's wrist the two of them breaking into a run as Shane darted towards them.

"Could you please wait until we're out of the airport before you three start acting like children?" Nate called, rolling his eyes at them.

Miley laughed, heading to pick up her luggage.

"Here I got that" Jason smiled, taking it from her.

"Thanks J" She smiled, hugging him tightly.

"Why do I get stuck with Shane's?" Nate moaned.

"Suck it up"

--

"So did you have a nice time Shane?"

Shane smiled up at his Mom sweetly. "I'm sorry Mom, I just needed to get away from everything and it was just one of those things that happened so fast"

"I'm not angry Shane. You came back in once piece and even more importantly you brought Miley back in once piece, you've already moved out, I think I can start letting you live your own life without me interfering"

Shane smiled, hugging his Mom tightly. "I'm in love with her Mom, so much sometimes it hurts"

"She loves you too sweetie, it's easy to see. I think I have a future daughter in law"

Blushing, Shane laughed a little. "Yeah, maybe, still young yet Mom"

"Your father and I were 18"

"You want me to ask her, right now?"

"No Shane, when you know you're ready. I just want you to know, I'll support everything you choose"

"I know Mom" He smiled.

"So any holiday photos, I always like looking at them"

Shane laughed, pushing the box of photos towards her.

"A whole box"

"What can I say?" Shane smiled. "I like taking pictures of beautiful things and I happened to have a beautiful thing with me 24 hours a day"

Denise smiled at her son, a proud smile.

--

"Hate you"

"Jealous"

"Damn you"

"Gosh Miley"

Miley laughed as Mitchie and Lily flicked through the photos in the box, handing them to Nate and Jason once they'd looked.

"That's it. Miley why do you have to be so bloody gorgeous?"

"Shut up Mitch"

"Serious, all these pictures are simply stunning. Honestly, even all the ones that Shane caught of you not ready for a picture you still look amazing" Lily replied.

"Aw, I like this one" Nate smiled, before coughing as he caught Mitchie giving him a weird look. "I mean, yeah you and Shane look happy"

Lily laughed, shaking her head. "Oh, this has to be my favourite"

Miley smiled as Lily held it up to show her. "Mine too. Some girl took it in London and gave them to us"

"You two are so in love, it pains me"

Miley rolled her eyes at Mitchie. "Why does it pain you?"

"Because you got the romantic brother"

"SHANE! Thanks for making me look bad again dude!" Nate shouted so Shane could hear from the kitchen.

"No problem little bro!"


	42. Chapter Fourty

You guys, I suck. 6 weeks without an update, what's going on?  
I'm gonna end this soon. I'm loosing ideas rapidly for it.

Ima update Mouth Shut in the next few days hopefully.

* * *

A little confused, Miley turned the envelope in her hands again. It was an informal letter, she never received those. Ripping the seal open carefully, she pulled the letter out, unfolding it.

_Miley, _

_I know the first thing you want to do with this letter is to shred it into the smallest possible pieces, but please, don't. I know I don't deserve the chance to be heard out by you, but I need to. _

_In 2 weeks times, I'll be out and I know Shane is probably freaking out about it. I'm not going to wreck your lives. Okay, so you're probably thinking "easier said than done" but it's the truth. Denise has a restraining order on me, I can't exactly blame her._

_Everything I said to you at the police station is the truth Miley. I know I'll never get your forgiveness I just need you to know that I've changed, I'm not proud of what I did and I hate that jealously took me that far. _

_You and Shane deserve the best; I just hope that you don't let anything get in the way of that again.  
- Alex. _

Frowning, Miley folded the letter as she heard footsteps heading for the kitchen. Mitchie appeared a few seconds later a large smile on her face.

"I think a little shopping trip is in order"

Laughing, Miley shook her head at her friend. "Again Mitchie, we had one 2 days ago"

"But we didn't have a date tomorrow night"

Miley cocked her eyebrow, confused.

"You know double date, me, Nate, Shane, you?" Mitchie pushed.

"Oh right, yeah"

Rolling her eyes, Mitchie grinned. "C'mon then"

--

Sat at the back of the cinema, the four friends sat watching the new final destination movie. It wasn't the girls' first choice, but hey, if it meant Mitchie could curl up into Nick every time someone got killed, she wasn't going to complain.

Noticing Shane fidget again, Miley turned to him in concern.

"Shane, you okay?"

He nodded, turning to smile at her. "Just a little cold"

Miley herself thought it was too hot in here. "Are you sure your okay, not coming down with something?"

He shook his head. "I'm fine, promise"

Nodding, she scooted over in her chair a little more, resting her head against his shoulder. Arms scooping around his waist, she smiled.

His own arms wrapped around her, a light kiss being thrown to her head. "I love you, you know that?"

"I do. I love you too"

--

Miley frowned as Shane pulled up to the beach in complete silence; frankly she'd had enough of his weird attitude today.

"Why are we at the beach?"

Again, in silence, Shane jumped from his side of the car heading around to the passenger's side and pulling her door open. Climbing out, she waited as he closed it and took her hand guiding her down towards the sand.

Well if he wasn't going to initiate a conversation...

"I got a letter off Alex 2 weeks ago"

Stopping, Shane turned to her a vary of emotions evident in his eyes. "What?"

"You know Shane, a letter, something someone writes"

"Why?"

Miley shrugged. "She comes out tomorrow"

"She wrote you a letter Miley and you won't even tell me what she wrote in it?" He asked, trying and failing to keep the anger from his voice.

"It doesn't even matter Shane, all she basically told me was that she wouldn't be wrecking our lives anymore and that your Mum had a restraining order on her, which by the way thank you for telling me about!" She argued back, pulling her hand from his grip.

"Like you told me you even had the letter?"

"It slipped my mind"

Shaking his head, Shane continued to head towards the ocean. "I want her out of our lives for good, why can't she just do that?"

"She will Shane, she's changed, and she doesn't want to wreck this for us anymore"

Sighing, he turned to look back at Miley who in turn gave him a questioning look.

"Why did you bring us here?"

"I-uh it doesn't matter anymore" He shrugged a little, the moment was ruined and he wanted to do this right.

Frowning, she made her way towards him. "Shane..."

"Some other time"

--

"What was her answer?" Shane was bombarded by both Jason and Nate as he headed into his family home, in search of his mother.

"Where's Mum?"

"Shane..."

He shot them both a glare as if daring them to carry on.

"In the kitchen"

Turning on his heel again, he made his way to the kitchen sitting himself one of the stools at the island. Denise turned to smile at him, before moving to hug him.

"What's wrong Shane?"

"Alex is released today"

Sighing, Denise sat on the stool next to him placing a gentle hand on to his arm. "There's a restraining order on her sweetie, she can't and won't come anywhere near you. I promise"

"She wrote Miley a letter"

"She did? What did it say?"

Shane shrugged a little. "That she'd changed, she wanted Miley and I to have the best and that she wouldn't be wrecking our lives anymore"

"And she won't Shane. You need to let the past go sweetie; it's not going to help either of you if you're still stuck with hatred for what happened in the past. She's not coming anywhere near either of you Shane, you and Miley need to believe that and go back to living your lives, normally"

He stayed silent for a few minutes. "We've never known normal"

"You're worried that you're relationship won't like normal?"

He nodded a little.

"She loves you, you love her Shane, it's just your time to have a calm relationship for a little, and the two of you deserve it"

Shane smiled. "Thanks Mum"

"So... how did last night go?"

"It didn't" Shane sighed. "I was all set and then we kind of had a small argument about the letter, it just didn't feel right after that"

* * *

Shameless plugging.  
I post a lot on here and if you want you can join too, we dont have many members atm, but you know.

http:// blackkeys09(dot)proboards(dot)com

--

Also, go buy Honor Society's album! They are amazing, I love them... too much.


End file.
